The Alliance: Scales of Balance
by xbellaxblackx
Summary: Part 3 of the Alliance series. The knifes edge is always sharper than you think, with the community back at war The Alliance struggles to hold onto their secret in a school that is suspicious of everything and fight for the right to survive. Rated T for occasional use of language and darker themes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated in anyway with the wonderful JK Rowling; I only play with her characters from time to time.

This is part three of the Alliance series, you will need to read The Alliance: Reborn and The Alliance: Just Another School year for this to make any sense.

Important information: This story takes place in Harry's fifth year so Kayleigh (Slytherin) and Eike (Slytherin)long with their year are in their 7th and final year at Hogwarts, Samantha (Hufflepuff) is in her 6th year, Mark (Hufflepuff) is in his 5th year, Natalie (Gryffindor) is in her 4th year and Michael (Ravenclaw) is in his 3rd year. All of their parents know who they truly are and Michael is still Sirius' adopted son.

Chapter one

A summer nightmare.

It had been by mutual agreement of the Alliance and their parents that they would all spend the summer holidays living at the Alliance Manor, one it would allow the group to perform the tasks they required and two it offered some of the best protection that was available. Though the community had been alerted to the fact of the Dark Lord's return many sat on the fence not believing a word of it, the self-titled Dark Lord himself so far had been quiet it was as many who had lived through the previous war knew the calm before the storm. The calm that lulled you into a sense of security allowed you to let your guard down just a little, but for 7 people it was a calm that put them on the edge waiting for the first strike, waiting for that peace to be shattered waiting for the world to realise they were back at war and there was something within that calm that told them it would be worse than the war before, it would be a bloody battle and where some believed it fell onto the shoulders of one single boy who did also reside within the manor they believed it was never one person's responsibility it was the whole communities.

The holidays had barely begun when they sat down for the first time with Amelia, where once again they addressed the question of what they should do, where did they start now? They wanted to train Harry not because they believed the hype of him being the chosen one, because they knew no matter what Riddle would go after the boy like he had done previously but for them to do that they needed special permission from the Ministry, they needed permission for Harry to be able to use magic outside of school. Though the wards at the Manor did stop the normal trace all underage witches and wizards had on them, they did not want to go behind the Ministries back. With approval sought and gained, the boy-who-lived found himself facing a tough training regime one the 7th years faced daily along with the members of the Alliance.

_July 30__th__1995, Alliance Manor, 9:30am_

"The Dark Lord wants his faithful followers back, he is putting plans into place as we speak," Severus spoke darkly to the group who sat around the table that held their normal meetings, "How he plans on doing it has not been divulged yet he will keep it close and secret until the last minute as to prevent a leak. Albus has called together an Order meeting for tonight to take place at the castle as always with Albus he keeps his ideas and cards close to his chest, unless he wants you to know something you will not know it. He is still boarding under the delusion that Harry is the Chosen one the boy of the prophecy, last I heard him say he was going to post guards at the Department of mysteries."

"But it is not there," Mark looked slightly confused, "We got Harry to collect it and move it."

"Those transcripts may have gone slightly missing," Amelia smirked from her seat, "It seems the records department had a mishap."

"So as far as anyone is aware it is still in place," Samantha grinned, "Do we let the Order play guard duty for nothing?"

"It would allow us to know what they are doing," Eike spoke from his seat, "But Amelia that is really up to you, if you want them in the Ministry in secret."

"Providing they do not attempt to get into the Department I have no problems with them standing there," Amelia answered, "But we will keep an eye on them just in case."

"Sir," Kayleigh looked up from her spot, "When you say he wants his faithful followers back, do you believe he plans on breaking them out?"

"I would assume so," Severus sighed, the faces around the table paled.

"The Goblin nation has offered their help, a war for them would have dire consequences," Remus spoke.

"At what cost?" Natalie asked, "I mean they always have a cost."

"50% of the takings of the vaults of any person we bring to them," Remus answered.

"So we get a look at the vaults first?" Severus asked glancing once to Amelia, "What would the Ministry say upon this?"

"We have never has the chance to go through the vaults of those who are sentences the Goblins always refused us entry," Amelia answered carefully, "Providing we got a look at the vaults first then as the Minister of Magic I have no problem with the deal, what would happen to the other 50%?"

"Compensation fund," Michael suggested, "use the confiscated funds for families who have been affected by the last war and the one that is upon us, many people had their lives destroyed by the first wizarding war."

"Speak to them again Remus and find out if we can check the vaults first, no doubt there would be dark artefacts within them those need to be destroyed," Severus leaned back in his seat, "What would they do with anyone we sent them?"

"The Goblin nation has their own court system and High security prison," Amelia paused, "Are they to be tried within the nation's court system?"

"I can request Ragnor comes through," Remus added the question to the parchment in front of him; "We will need to draw up a contract if we decide to proceed."

"The less people who know about this though the less chance there is of a leak."

"If we cannot trust Ted to draw up this contract then we do not sign anything," Remus reasoned.

"Very well," Kayleigh nodded, "See if Ragnor can join us and Ted, I would rather have this problem dealt with swiftly than spend days on it, the sooner we can move then the safer everyone is."

"I will see to it now," Remus nodded standing up.

"I do have a question," Amelia spoke when they were alone again, "Where is Sirius?"

"Spending some time with Harry out of the country for a few days," Michael answered, "Albus is trying to recruit Sirius back into the Order so he needed a break."

"My parents are part of the Order," Bill spoke from his spot, "As Albus asked me to join as well, Charlie is recruiting for them overseas, Percy well he is happy at the Ministry and believes you will handle it, he is under the impression that to work with Albus is treason."

Amelia laughed softly, "Your brother Bill is a ministry employee through and through, but I do not see working with Albus as treason his ways may be questionable but he wants what we all want."

"Albus moved Mum and Dad and everyone into Hogwarts, Hermione is there with them as well."

"Has anyone seen to Miss Granger's parents?"

"We have," Severus nodded, "We organised for wards to be placed around their home, and they will alert us if anyone is to approach or attack."

"What about other muggleborns?" Mark asked.

"We have a meeting set with the Muggle Prime Minister and the Prince of Wales this afternoon to discuss placing the required wards over those areas, but we have to be careful on that fact too many wards could have the undesirable effect to alert the Dark Lord of where they live," Severus answered.

"Any muggleborn who is of age is not going to sit back and do nothing to leave their families unprotected," Eike spoke, "As it is any muggle born in our year as already seen to just the basic wards around their homes."

"We are putting out a press release for those who live in a muggle area to see to it that they place rudimentary wards around their properties and to include their neighbours," Amelia opened one of her folders handing around a sheet of parchment to everyone, "This is the draft press release."

A knock was heard at the door making all eyes turn to it, the Alliance glancing once at each other before taking their potions to change their appearance, "Enter," Kayleigh called out clearly adjusting her robes.

"My lady," Ted appeared stepping through the door, "Lords and Ladies, Minister," he bowed at the table, "Remus said you wished to speak with me?"

"We do," Severus answered, "Please sit down, did Remus say if anyone else would be joining us?"

"He has gone to collect…" before Ted could finish a knock was sounded on the door once more.

"Enter," Severus spoke as Remus and the Head of the Goblin nation entered the room, "Ragnor," he nodded in respect to the Goblin the Alliance following suit.

"High Lady, Lord and Ladies, Minister," Ragnor nodded in return before taking a seat at the table along with Remus, "Mr Lupin informs me you have questions in regards to the deal that is to be struck."

"We do," Kayleigh addressed the Goblin with respect, "Mr Tonks is here as our legal counsel in this matter given we all believed it would be prudent to draw up a formal contract."

"Agreed," the Goblin bared his teeth, "Our requirement for housing these criminals is 50% of their vaults."

"We shall agree to that on the following conditions, we are allowed to inspect the vaults before it is divided and any dark artefacts are to be destroyed with by the Goblins with someone from this table or Lord Black as witness or we shall destroy them with a Goblin witness."

"That is agreeable," Ragnor nodded once.

"Secondly given your own court system as these criminals to be retried?" Amelia asked.

The goblin studied the table his teeth bare once more, "If you require, are penalties are a lot higher than your own."

"You have the death penalty for murder," Severus spoke coldly.

"We do Lord Proclotect," what could only be described as a feral smile crossed the face, "If we are to retry them, then they could face it, just like you Milord have the power to order execution."

"Ragnor," Kayleigh spoke softly her hand partly raised to stop anyone else from speaking, "If we agree to retry them within your own systems as due to the fact you are agreeing to this leads me to suspect they have also committed crimes against the Goblin Nation, then I would ask that all sentences that are handed out which involve the death penalty be produced to us with the supporting evidence of why they are facing such a penalty and we may have a say in whether it is carried out."

Ragnor studied the woman leaning back in his seat his claw like fingers pressed together, "For that we would require another 10% of their vaults."

"3%," Kayleigh countered, "We plan on using the other funds to support families who have been affected by the last war and the one that is upon us."

"7.5%," Ragnor lent forward again.

"4%," Kayleigh shook her head.

"5% or you have no say."

"deal," Kayleigh nodded, "Ted please add to the contact that information, and if we do not feel the death penalty is justified they gain an extra 1% of the vaults to cover the costs of housing the convicted for the rest of their life, if that is agreeable."

"Agreed."

"Then we shall move forth," Severus took control once more, "We would like to remove these high risk prisoners to you as soon as possible, when would it be possible for you to receive them."

"The moment the contract is drawn and signed," Ragnor answered, "The contract is to be signed in blood."

"Agreed," Kayleigh answered cutting everyone else off, "The contract though is never to make public light until after this war, unless you wish for the community to know of the new rules of high risk and maximum security prisoners losing all of their funds."

Ragnor nodded once, "Mr Tonks draw the contract up."

The contract took two hours for it to be drawn up and worded all parties in agreement with what it entailed, the vaults would not be subjected to inspection until after the prisoners had been moved to the Goblin nation court system as well as given they were already convicted they would not have access to legal counsel for the charges once more which was on par with both legal systems but completely out dated in the muggle side. The blood quill was placed upon the table as the contract was finished, Kayleigh nodding once moving to the document and quickly signing her name in blood before handing the quill off to Severus. One by one the Alliance signed their names followed by Amelia and finally Ragnor, Remus and Bill signing the document as witnesses, "We shall expect your prisoners, our court will run tonight and tomorrow."

"Thank you may your gold always flow," Kayleigh bowed to the Goblin once more in respect, "And your enemies struck down."

The table was silent as Ragnor left along with Ted who took an oath not to repeat what had been drawn up, "We need to move on removing the maximum security prisoners," Amelia broke the silence, "Without the world's knowledge."

"Sleeping potions," Severus growled, "Place it in their evening food."

Amelia nodded, "The guards at the prison though could become a problem if they were to notice that they were missing."

"Move 12 of the medium security up to the maximum security most are facing life sentences anyway," Kayleigh spoke softly, "Pardon 12 prisoners with minor offences, then the numbers will match what they should be."

Amelia stood from the table, "I will see to it, Remus, Bill fancy a trip?"

"Of course," Remus stood glancing once at those still seated seeing the nods.

"Inform us how it went when you get back."

"Excuse me," Kayleigh spoke once they were alone again standing from the table, "There is nothing else we can do until they get back."

"Kay?" Eike went to stop her.

"I'm fine I just need to think," Kayleigh shook her head, "I will see everyone later."

_Alliance Manor, 7:20pm_

It was after 7pm when Remus and Bill returned to the manor, the deed done 12 high security prisoners now in the control of the Goblin Nation, Remus found Severus standing by the windows looking out onto the grounds, "Is it done?" he asked a growl in his voice.

"It is," Remus answered, "They were going to begin the court proceedings immediately, I was informed to expect rulings from tonight."

"I do not know if they can make this decision," Severus shook his head, "I do not know if I can make it, I would have been one of them Remus."

Remus nodded, "But you are not Severus, you are not a traitor to our community you did what had to be done."

"Severus?"

"Natalie?" Severus turned to face the girl.

"The Prime Minister agrees with you on not wanting to alert Riddle to the locations of muggle borns but he did suggest maybe placing wards over various suburbs instead which may or may not house a muggle born student."

Severus nodded, "Speak with Bill about it and draw up some plans, we can discuss it more tomorrow."

"I will," Natalie answered her eyes glancing to Remus, "It is done?"

"it is, we will address it later," Remus answered.

"I'll let everyone know," Natalie nodded leaving the two along again.

Remus turned his gaze back to Severus who was looking out the window once more, "There are always going to be hard decisions Severus, the more hard decisions they have to make now the easier it will be later. Would you really want them running free in the community?"

"Of course not," Severus growled.

_31__st__ July 1995, Alliance dining room, 7:30am._

It was not a pleasant breakfast conversation that was going on around the table, the parents of the Alliance remaining silent as they listened to the arguments breaking out all because twenty minutes ago a letter had arrived whatever it was they had no idea but it had started the arguments, "Enough!" Kayleigh slammed her hand down on the table bringing it to silence, "We agreed to this yesterday."

"But Kayleigh we…"

"Here is not the place to discuss this," Kayleigh cut Eike off. Breakfast after that become tense with no one speaking, the moment it was over the group filed out heading back into their main meeting room the doors being closed and wared shortly after.

"It is the 12 of them!" Eike ranted the moment the door was closed.

"You expected any different?" Kayleigh sighed sitting down, "I agree with their ruling," she spoke softly her eyes studying the table.

"You…" Eike paused before sitting down, "Kayleigh are you sure?"

Nodding Kayleigh looked up, "They are high risk, their crimes are so great, I trust the Goblins as much as one can trust the Goblins but we cannot afford to have these people getting out into the community we cannot take the risk."

"No one has ever escaped from the Goblins before," Natalie reasoned.

"There are seven of us," Michael spoke from his seat his voice soft, "We vote on Aye or nay."

"Agreed," Mark nodded along with Samantha.

"I agree as well," Severus nodded, "Everyone write their vote on the parchment in front of you then we shall read the verdict," Severus wrote his own answer down before collecting the parchments, "I will be the only one who knows who wrote what."

"No," Kayleigh shook her head, "Call Remus in here he can read them."

Remus entered the room seeing the white faces before Severus handed him seven pieces of parchment, "Vote one Aye, vote two Nay, Vote three Nay, Vote four Aye, Vote Five Aye, Vote six Nay, that is three Ayes and three nays with one vote left, Vote Seven…."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Back we go.

_August 4__th__ 1995, Location undetermined within Goblin Nation, 11:49am._

The room was a large cavern like room, stone seating leading down to a semi raised semi-circle platform a simple straight stone wall behind it which held a large brass door on the left side. Kayleigh sat quietly on one of the seats her eyes set on the platform, no emotions were displayed on her face her eyes barely moving when her senses picked up someone taking a seat next to her, "You did not have to come," Sirius spoke softly, "Especially not alone."

"Someone needs to be here for this," Kayleigh answered her eyes not moving, "Someone has to be held accountable for this when it gets out…"

"This was a diplomatic agreement from what Remus told me," Sirius sighed his eyes focussing on the door as it opened his hand slipping into the woman's sitting beside him, the Goblin guards entering through the door escorting s single prisoner, "You can leave if you desire."

Kayleigh's back stiffened as the door open making her draw a slow breath as she watched the procession her head shaking slightly at the suggestion. The Goblins moving efficiently binding the prisoner to a spot in the middle, "You'll pay for this you filthy vermin!"

Kayleigh stood from her place her hand slipping out of Sirius as she moved down the stairs, Sirius a step behind her, the Goblin guards stepping back, "On this day the 5th of August 1995 at mid-day, the tried Rodolphus Lestrange is to be hereby executed in accordance of the agreement signed by the Goblin Nation, The Minister of Magic and the Alliance. A hearing for a pardon has been held and denied," she spoke clearly her eyes set on the man who had once called her father a friend and attended school with him, "Do you have any final words?"

"You filthy traitor," Rodolphus hissed straining against his bindings, "Our Lord will make you pay!"

"May god have mercy on your soul," Kayleigh whispered stepping back and returning to her seat nodding once at the Goblins who placed a black hood over the man's head who was still shouting profanities at them all his head lowered revealing his neck the position held by magic.

"You do not need to watch this," Sirius whispered softly seeing the executioner move forward, "My lady please…"

Kayleigh shook her head her eyes still set on the platform, "May god have mercy on all of our souls," she whispered softly as the executioners axe was swung in one even stroke the last shout of the man's lips cut off as his head fell to the ground with an audible thump, bright red crimson liquid spraying out covering the area.

The Goblins removed the headless body dragging it back out through the door they had entered from all talking in their own language but it was easy to tell they were happy about what had just occurred two even laughing as they threw the head back and forth between each other, Kayleigh waited until the door had closed and they were alone again before she suddenly threw up into a paper bag her shoulders shaking, "You need to leave," Sirius spoke concerned, "Please…"

"No," Kayleigh answered her voice shaky as she vanished the bag her eyes meeting his, "No, I made this decision I have to see it through."

Sirius went to argue the issue more when the door opened once more though this time the door behind them also opened his eyes straying to it seeing Severus walking in and moving towards them taking his seat next to Kayleigh, "Rodolphus Lestrange was just executed," Kayleigh spoke softly watching as Rabastan Lestrange was placed into the same position as his brother had been.

Severus nodded standing up and approaching the prisoner, "Rabastan Lestrange you have been tried and found guilty of your crimes against the magical community, the muggle community and the Goblin nation, you have been hereby sentenced to death by beheading upon this date the 5th of August 1995 at 12:15pm, a pardon hearing has been held and the request denied, do you have any last words before the sentence is carried out?"

"Be this upon your own heads, you have started something now…" Rabastan laughed coldly.

"Then by the order of the agreement that was met between the Ministry, Goblin Nation and the Alliance the sentence is to be carried out, may god have mercy on your soul," Kayleigh spoke softly nodding to the Goblins.

"You can keep your muggle god he will not save you," Rabastan hissed as the hood was placed over his head.

The three remained silent as the sentence was carried out the body dragged back out of the room though this time Kayleigh was not ill yet her face had paled considerably more, "I have invited someone along," Severus spoke quietly once they were alone again, "I believe they had the right to see this."

Kayleigh nodded her eyes drawn to the blood that was pooled on the platform, "If they can keep their word it will not be repeated."

"I can My Lady," a strong voice spoke behind them causing Kayleigh to turn.

"Madam Longbottom," Kayleigh nodded to the woman.

Augusta nodded back taking her own seat, "Thank you Lord Proclotect for informing me."

"Your word Augusta that this will never be repeated, you cannot even tell your Grandson," Severus spoke gravely.

"You have my word and my oath," Augusta enacted the magic as the door was opened once more, this time the prisoner was already screaming out profanities as they were dragged to the middle.

Drawing a slow breath Kayleigh got to her feet approaching the screaming woman, who yelled more seeing them, "Bellatrix Lestrange you have been tried and found guilty of your crimes against various life forms and human beings, you have been sentences to execution by the Goblin Nation a sentence which the Minister of Magic and Alliance agree with. You sentence is to be carried out today 5th August 1995 at 12:30pm, no pardon hearing was held as your crimes never showed mercy like we shall never show mercy towards you. Your title has been stripped as has your title from the Black household, do you have any final words?"

Bellatrix cackled madly her eyes wide, "Little lady thinks she holds it all, I am faithful to my lord and master and he will take great care and pains seeing you pay for your crimes against us."

Kayleigh nodded to the Goblins returning to her seat, the laughter that continued to escape the woman was disconcerting, "You'll pay you hear me!" Bellatrix laughed madly as the axe was swung the laughter dying on her lips as her head fell to the ground.

"May you rot in hell," Augusta spoke darkly.

* * *

_August 5__th__ 1995, 3:00pm Alliance Manor._

Kayleigh brushed everyone off the moment they entered the manor, fleeing up the stairs the sound of her room door slamming shut soon echoing throughout the manor.

"Sirius?" Michael asked softly.

Sirius managed a smile, "Come on kiddo I promised you and Harry ice cream."

"Where did you all go today?" Michael asked, "Sirius?"

"Go get Harry," Sirius brushed off the question, "We will explain later but we need to get your school supplies."

"Everyone else is getting theirs later."

"Michael please just go get Harry and get ready to go!" Sirius snapped lowering his head, "Sorry, please though just get Harry and we can go."

Michael threw a glare at his guardian before heading up the stairs, "you know I could fire you for that," he shouted as he reached the top.

"fine by me," Sirius muttered as Remus stepped out of his office.

"It is done?"

Sirius nodded, "The three Lestrange's, you were right she was there."

"I'll speak with her, Cassadia has headed back to her own manor people have been trying to floo her."

"Evan was on their side," Sirius muttered as Michael and Harry appeared, "You can fire me all you like Michael but it still will not change the fact I am your guardian."

"I don't like secrets," Michael glared at his guardian.

Sirius laughed softly the tension breaking in his face while Harry smirked, "You don't like secrets?"

"That coming from the kid who holds one of the biggest ones of all," Harry grinned seeing the boy trying not to smile.

"Shut it," Michael held a mock glare at the two, "I can fire him and make your life hell."

"Whatever you say kiddo," Sirius smirked, "Now let's go."

* * *

_High Lady Kensiskikov's private quarters, Alliance Manor 4:00pm._

Remus carefully removed the wards that were in place before opening the door not surprised to find the sitting area partly destroyed while their High Lady stood now at the window her wand held limply in her hand, "They were my Father's friends," Kayleigh spoke not turning around, "He went to school with them, he joined them whether or not to protect me I have no idea but he committed the same deeds they did… If he had not died at Moody's hand he would have been sentenced, he would have been sent to maximum security and I would have had him moved to the Goblin nation where they would have tried him and sentenced him to execution…"

Remus sighed crossing the room placing his hand lightly on her shoulder, "You do not know what would of happened, nothing has ever been clear cut Kayleigh especially where your father was concerned. He went to the trouble of finding a safe house half way around the world, you do not know for certain what would of happened."

"Have we done the right thing Remus?" Kayleigh whispered tears slipping down her face, "Have I done the right thing?"

"We are at war Kayleigh," Remus wrapped his arms around her, "We are at war and hard choices must be made, you struck a deep blow to our enemy today."

Kayleigh nodded into his chest, "But was it the right choice?"

"Was what the right choice?" Eike asked from the door surveying the scene before him as Remus took a step back from Kayleigh who glanced at Eike with a startled look on her face, "Kayleigh was what the right choice?"

Kayleigh sighed, "The executions."

"WHAT?" Eike roared slamming the door closed, "I believed we had all agreed on that, that none of us would attend! And what yet again you go off on your own!"

"Someone needed to be there," Kayleigh snapped back, "And watch how you address me Eike Vanderwild."

"Who was there?" Eike ignored the threat.

"That is none of your concern all that concerns you is the three Lestrange's were executed today," Kayleigh answered straightening her clothes, "We have a meeting set with the Muggle Prime Minister at 5, I suggest you go get ready."

"This is not over Kayleigh," Eike narrowed his eyes before leaving the room the door slamming once more.

"This won't be over until the war is," Kayleigh spoke softly, "Sorry Remus if you would excuse me I need to get ready."

Remus nodded giving the girl one last hug, "I am here if you ever need to talk."

"Thank you," Kayleigh sighed.

* * *

_15__th__ of August 1995, 5:30pm, Gringotts vaults._

There was a pile of artefacts that stood off to the side all being deemed as dark though one caused slight concern as it was named what it was, the Goblins agreeing that those deemed dark needed to be destroyed though normal means did not work on the cup that was found, which raised more questions than answers.

"Our take has been cleared," Ragnor spoke indicating to the open vaults, "The rest is yours, any Goblin artefacts have been taken by us."

"We would never rob from a Goblin," Kayleigh answered swiftly, "Ragnor we require another vault to be set up with all the funds left transferred to it."

"There would be a charge involved," the Goblin grinned.

"Standard opening account fees," Severus growled.

"Not a high security vault then."

"The vault does not need high security the funds will be transferred to those that are entitled to them as we see fit," Kayleigh sighed.

"We shall see to it," Ragnor broke off ordering the Goblin who were around to move the contents of money to Vault 897.

"What do we do about that," Natalie indicated to the other artefacts left along with books, paintings and so forth.

"Anything that can be sold gets sold," Kayleigh shrugged, "Amelia?"

"I agree."

* * *

_August 20__th__ 1995, Alliance manor._

"I found the ritual," Hermione entered the main study of the manor after having been contacted to see if she was interested in 'spending some time with Harry', which she had translated to 'research for the Alliance' which had been correct though she did get to spend time with her best friend, Ron was also coming over on the weekend so the three of them could catch up.

"You have?" Kayleigh looked up from her desk dressed and looking like Beatrice as much use as Hermione was everyone now had to be aged up along with their parents could not been seen in the halls of the manor while the girl stayed.

"After reviewing the memory and copying down the words, I had to go through it piece by piece then cross reference it with all the books you have here and the news ones, but I found it," Hermione grinned softly, "I also found out your other problem and how you can solve that it is all integrated together."

"You did?" Severus placed his own notes down moving over to the girl.

"Yes but we will need access to the school and harry will need to be there to open the chamber, everything I have found and it all collates together is this is the worst kind of dark magic there is," Hermione placed the book in her hands down on the desk pointing to a single word, "We need to find those."

Severus cringed reading the word while Kayleigh looked confused, "You are sure?"

"The cup gives off the same signals and in second year Harry said he killed Riddle by stabbing the diary that was controlling Ginny," Hermione answered softly biting her lip.

"So you theory is that there is more than one?" Severus asked for confirmation.

"I think so," Hermione nodded.

"Compile all of your notes together then, have you found anything else?"

Hermione picked the book up again flicking through the old pages before showing it to Severus, "This potion would help find others if there are any more."

"Albus will be out of the school tomorrow," Severus nodded reading through the potion, "As far as we know only two professors will be in residence Professor Snape and Professor Sprout we can take Potter there tomorrow. Write down any further information you have on the potion and we can brew it here. Albus has suspected something like this since Potter's second year with the diary like you have said and we have been working on that theory as well for a while now including coming up with possible items that Riddle may have used."

"I can start researching Riddle's past if you like?"

"That would be helpful though make sure you leave time for yourself Miss Granger," Severus spoke softly as the girl left the room his eyes turning to Kayleigh, "We need to hope that our suspicions are wrong."

"You mean about Harry's connection?"

Severus nodded once, "Because if we are right then there will come a time when one question will be asked and a choice to be made once which I believe will tear us apart."

Kayleigh paled looking down at her desk, "Who has to make it?"

"Let us hope it does not come to that."

"Severus if it does…"

"Harry will need to be informed, the choice should always be his," Severus sighed sitting down, "If he cannot then…"

"The world would never forgive us."

"Like I said let us hope it never comes to us making that decision."

* * *

_Hogwarts, 16__th__ August 1995 11:00am._

"It is weird being here when there are no students," Harry spoke quietly as they walked through the halls of the school.

"You have stayed here during Christmas in your first year, how is it different?" Severus smirked.

"Well at Christmas there is at least a few other students walking around," Harry shrugged pausing before the girl's bathroom and opening the door, "it is through here, Sir."

"Potter the…"

"I know what you are going to ask and it is all yours, I did some research the Chamber would have preserved it," harry grinned turning to the sink, _"open."_

As the sink pulled back creating a great dark tunnel that showed no end Severus raised an eyebrow, "I doubt that the great Salazar Slytherin would have slid down each time."

"That's what I thought, then I discovered this last year," Harry smirked placing his hand against the entrance of the tunnel, _"Stairs."_

Severus lit up the tip of his wand casting light into the darkened hole, "You have been back down here?" he asked as they slowly started to descend harry leading the way with his own wand lit up.

"Not all the way back into the Chamber but the Anti-Chamber and surrounding tunnels, life is not exactly easy sir and well," Harry shrugged running his free hand along the wall, "No one can find me down here, no one can get in unless I bring them. As much as the room of requirement is also an escape there are always people in there, sometimes I just want to be alone to think."

Severus stepped off the bottom step nodding to the boys reasoning, "Which way now?"

"Down through here," Harry held his wand higher heading towards one of the tunnels that lead off, "I spent a lot of time down here last year as well, when I need to forget everything or let off some steam."

"Last year was a difficult time," Severus conceded the point, "Though you seemed to handle it well enough."

"That's why I came down here," harry chuckled, "I would come down here and clean up when I wanted to escape. There use to be dead carcasses everywhere from the Great beauty, but I cleaned them all way," harry paused seeing the great snake skin carefully moving to the side not to disturb it, "Lockhart fainted on the sight of this."

"That would not surprise me, he was a bumbling fool to begin with," Severus smirked though his heart was beating a little faster at the size of the shredded skin, just how in god's name had harry survived down here.

"Yet the headmaster hired him, we went to him you know when we figured out what was down here and how to get in," harry shook his head, "he tried to obliviate us to we forced him at wand point to come with us, some defence professor he was. Ah," harry stopped as they reached the cave in seeing the small cleared area, "I was a bit smaller back then."

"You were a second year," Severus rolled his eyes before casting strengthening spells around the area and upon the ceiling, before carefully starting to levitate the rocks out, "If you carefully move them out and place them along the walls it will add support to the spells in place, we just need a bigger gap at the moment. If later you wish to fully strengthen the area then we can work upon it."

"I though the Head of Slytherin would not want a Gryffindor like me down here?" Harry grinned.

"You were almost a Snake harry," Severus smirked seeing the startled expression, "The hat spoke to me and me alone after your sorting. You told the Headmaster in your second year before that he did not know."

"I don't think I would have survived being in your house sir."

"No," Severus shook his head, "You would have been in detention every day. That should do for now lead on."

"True but I might not have had to go up against Riddle in my first year and second year along with battling the great beauty. Nor would we have helped Hermione brew Polyjuice in 2nd year…. Then again I would of just had to worry about your students and Riddle supports trying to kill me in my sleep."

"You brewed…" Severus shook his head, "Later I believe we shall be having a discussion about that adventure."

Harry offered a cheeky grin as they continued to walk along, "To be fair, we only did it to find out who was the heir."

"Later Potter," Severus growled still coming to term with the fact they had brewed the advanced potion.

"_Open,"_ harry hissed as they reached the last door stepping back as the locks unclicked the door creaking open slowly, "Just through here Sir."

Severus blinked in surprise as he saw the size of the great beast who's body had yet to decompose, how in Merlins name had a 12 year old survived fighting against the beast? "Potter you are lucky to be alive!" Severus hissed.

"I know sir," harry shrugged walking towards the corpse touching it's body carefully, "She was a great beauty warped in mind but still great, there are some fangs over here well one really that I used to kill the diary after it had punctured my arm."

Severus stilled again another piece of information that Albus had not enlightened them about, "It punctured your arm?"

"Just one fang right through here," Harry shrugged again rolling up his sleeve to show the spot, "Fawkes healed it though."

"Right well let's gather what we need and be gone, we can discuss harvesting later among other things," Severus muttered.

* * *

_Alliance Manor, August 31__st__ 1995._

The manor was in a flurry of activity as the group attempted to get ready for the new school year, "Do we know who this year's defence Professor is?"

"No, Severus, Remus, Sirius and Bill all know but they won't say bar the fact we will be happy with the professor," Kayleigh answered closing her trunk lid, "Doesn't feel like we have had a summer holiday."

"Tell me about it," Samantha sighed, "All we have seem to do is jump from one emergency meeting to the next, everyone is on edge just waiting for him to back his move."

Kayleigh nodded sitting on the edge of her bed, "Severus says he is still planning on taking the prison to…"

"Kay we made the right decision," Samantha sat on the edge of the bed, "They are people we would not want running free we could not risk that happening."

Kayleigh lowered her head, "You know after the first three I thought it would get easier, none of them begged for their lives…"

"You shouldn't have gone to them all."

Kayleigh offered a brief smile, "Someone had to be there and I fear enough that by the time this war truly starts and ends we all would have seen plenty of bloodshed, if I can save everyone from that for a little longer I will and I did."

Samantha nodded wrapping her arm around Kayleigh's shoulder, "I thought Severus was our protector," she laughed softly trying to lighten the mood.

Kayleigh smiled a soft giggle escaping her mouth, "Apparently and I fear if we do not get everything ready to go detention will be handed out before we even get to school."

Samantha laughed letting go and standing up, "Well then you better come help me pack, I know Natalie is done."

* * *

_Platform 9 ¾ Kings cross station, 1__st__ September 1995, 10:30am._

The platform was already crowded as they stepped through the barrier in groups, Ministry Auror's could be seen walking through the crowd Kayleigh and Eike both stowed their trunks in the compartment that the 7th year Slytherin's would use before returning to their parents there was still tension between the two but slowly it was easing after Severus and Remus had both had quiet words with each of them, "Stay safe," Cassadia hugged her daughter tightly.

"You as well, keep the manor wards raised fully," Kayleigh broke away from her Mother as Harry and his friends entered the platform surrounded by a group of adults that they knew were in the Order, "If anything…"

"I will be fine," Cassadia smiled, "It is you I am worried about."

"I'm alright…" Kayleigh sighed seeing the raised eyebrow, "Okay I'm better than I was."

"Go and write to me," Cassadia hugged her daughter once more.

"I will," Kayleigh smiled heading back towards the train the other 7th years falling in around her, to the casual observer it would look normal but in truth it was the guards taking their jobs seriously.

"Snake," a voice suddenly called out stopping the group before they boarded.

"Lion," Kayleigh smirked at the twins seeing the Ministry Auror's eyes shift to them.

Fred and George grinned, "Snakes get pounced on in order."

"Lions get bitten secretly," Kayleigh laughed moving past them understanding the message that the Order was going to be on board the train.

* * *

_Perfects Carriage Hogwarts Express, 1__st__ September 1995, 11:15am._

The 7th year perfects and head boy and girl were already seated when the 6th years and the new 5th year perfects joined them the quiet conversations that had been going on cut off at their arrival, "Right now everyone has joined us," Paul spoke ignoring the smirks from his fellow year mates, "Everyone is expected to patrol the corridors of the train to make sure everyone is behaving, alert us if there are any fights."

"Tomorrow night we will hold a formal prefect meeting where we will discuss the expectations that are on you as well as organising the patrol roster it will be at 7pm in the prefects room," Alice finished off, "7th years stay for a moment, everyone else get patrolling."

There were a few muttered words from the younger years as they were dismissed from the compartment, wards being placed on the door once the last student was out though Samantha and Mark stayed behind, "We might have a problem with some of the new prefects," Paul shook his head.

"We'll keep an eye on the Slytherin's," Eike nodded to the statement.

"My Lord that is not your job but ours," Alice sighed.

Kayleigh laughed nodding, "We know but they will come to us anyway, you all know Severus has his own heads in the house which will be us."

"Why wasn't Harry made a prefect?"

"Dumbledore thinks he has enough responsibility and did want to put more on his shoulders, fate of the wizarding world and all," Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling he is going to do our heads in more than normal this year?" Stephen laughed.

"Because he will, he sees Harry as the saviour the prophesied child," Kayleigh sighed, "All we can do is keep doing what we have been doing and hope."

"So we still have no idea who this year's Defence professor is?"

"None whatsoever bar the fact we apparently will like them," Samantha answered, "Bill left for Germany today to speak to a few curse breakers about the curse that hounds the defence position."

"We can discuss everything later," Eike glanced towards the doors, "With the Order being on the train we need to be careful."

"Alright let's get back to how they all perceive us," Kayleigh stood up lowering the wards, "We'll talk more later either tonight or tomorrow."

The Order member who had just entered the carriage jumped as the compartment door slammed open, Kayleigh and Eike storming out looking murderous, "What do you want?" Kayleigh hissed.

"Mind your tone Miss."

Kayleigh and Eike rolled their eyes pushing past him and heading to their own compartment, "Mind your ankles you never know who will bite."

Eike snorted seeing the flustered and angry look that crossed the man's face before opening the door to the compartment, "Who gets to bite?" he asked quietly as they stepped in.

"The Lions," Kayleigh grinned taking her own seat as Eike laughed, "After all it is always the ones you don't suspect who can do the most damage."

* * *

AN: Another chapter done, the next chapter will not be up for a week or so. I have around half way done with this story though some parts are giving me a little bit of hell. Thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

How does one deal with the new defence professor?

_Hogwarts Great Hall, 1__st__ September 1995, 7:00pm._

Severus took his usual chair as the crowd of students could be heard arriving outside of the doors, his eyes glancing once to the new defence professor who was sitting next to him, "I heard your Snakes caused trouble on the train," the professor spoke smirking.

"My Snakes as you call them know to keep their hands clean, you must have heard wrong," Severus shook his head keeping his voice low, "How exactly did Albus wrangle you into this?"

"It would appear that no one else wanted the job, Amelia for someone unknown reason put my name forward."

Severus smirked as the doors opened, "Well then Kingsley enjoy trying to teach this bunch of dunderheads."

Kingsley Shacklebolt Alliance liaison member, Order Member and Head Auror paused at the words there was something about the way Severus had said them that made him want to run. It was true Amelia had put his name forward then informed him after the fact, her words creating more confusion for him 'they need you there more, than I need you here.' To anyone else it would seem she meant the students given the times they were living in, yet to him it made his suspicions rise. Kingsley knew no matter what the papers said the Alliance was holding a great secret, hell he knew Severus was one of them and had never gone to school nor taught in New Zealand it was that simple piece of information that had made Kingsley wonder just if the rest of it was true. Though he held his suspicions he kept them close to his chest, he did not want to stir the dragons nest so to speak so instead he took each little piece of information he was given or found out and placed the pieces together. "Maybe they will surprise me," he finally answered Severus looking out as the students filed in, some who glanced to the head table and smirked or smiled at him yet none of them should have truly known who he was and especially none of them should have been from Severus' own house yet it was from that table that the smirks were more pronounced.

"Just remember," Severus spoke softly counting the students who entered to make sure all had arrived, "Snakes can hide in the shadows before striking quickly."

Kingsley frowned slightly turning his gaze, "Are you warning me about your students Severus?"

"You'll see," Severus smirked as Minerva entered with the first years.

The sorting hats song caused whispers to break out through the student body, it held warnings and called for a united front many of the student muttering that would never happen while the 7th years all secret exchanged looks between each other all smirking, "Welcome, Welcome, welcome," Albus got to his feet after the sorting and feast, "there are a few start of term announcements, as you are all aware Lord Voldemort has returned," once again mutterings ran around the room, "Every available security option has been in place since the summer holidays to protect you all, I ask though if you see anything suspicious to report it to your head of house immediately. The Ministry of Magic has kindly lent us Auror Shacklebolt as this years defence professor, so I ask you all to welcome him." Applause scattered throughout the hall as Kingsley stood up nodding once before taking his seat once more there were more smirks on some faces, "As of this…" Albus trailed off as the doors opened suddenly the Alliance guards filing in much to the confusion of the hall and all of the 7th years and Alliance members who were all watching the procession, Severus stiffening slightly within his own seat.

"Excuse the interruption," Beatrice spoke entering the hall.

"Milady," Dumbledore bowed the hall following suit quickly.

"We shall be here for a while possibly we just wished to inform you that throughout the year we will be coming and going as we please. Should you have any questions we shall address them at a later date in private, we did not wish to alarm anyone of our wandering around the school given the new security measures in place. The safety of the students of this castle is one of our main priorities some of our advisors including Lord Sirius Black, Mr Remus Lupin and Wards Master William Weasely may also be wandering the halls from time to time, we simple ask that you leave us to our duties as we need to see to them. Thank you," Beatrice nodded filing out the guards and Alliance following her though the hall broke out in whispers once more as the doors closed.

"I hate it when I don't realise we have to turn back," Eike whispered gaining Kayleigh's attention who seemed to have nodded to herself.

"What?" Kayleigh shook her head.

"Turn back?"

"Any suspicious behaviour is to be reported, how are we meant to meet if everyone is being watched the new security measures would also entail people keeping a close eye on the students, obviously everyone agreed, we turn at 11."

..

The Alliance and guards walked back through the hall leaving a confused student population behind them, entering the room of requirement all retook their potions before taking their seats throughout the room, "We will need to do this year in shift work full meetings here are going to become impossible, we have an hour to set everything up now before we turn up here."

Severus nodded, "Albus will be monitoring anyone who comes onto the grounds and leaves as well."

"We have always made it out without a problem before."

"New wards, new security measures," Paul spoke from his place, "I noticed them when we came in."

"Can we alter them slightly?" Mark asked.

"When Bill gets back yeah but I would not really risk doing it myself, Sir is your floo being monitored?"

"Yes," Severus shook his head growling, "Albus understands I will need out of the castle but wishes to know when that is, the only floo that will not be monitored is his own."

"The floo in here is not connected to the Hogwarts network so we have this one at least if we need it."

"We do but arriving always by this one section will create more questions we would wish to avoid."

* * *

_Defence classroom, 2__nd__ September 9:30am._

Kingsley stood in the front of the room looking out at every single 7th year who was sitting before him all according to house, given the situation of the community it had been agreed to hold one large defence class for the 7th years something Amelia and Severus had pushed for allowing for their classes to be doubled, "Good morning," he addressed them as the last student took their seat.

"Good morning Sir," the majority replied once again smirks appearing on some faces.

"For today we are going to do a short recap of what you have learnt in doing this we will be holding a duelling competition which shall be a knock out round, I want everyone to pair up with a member from a different house keep all spells, hexes and curses light," Kingsley watched as his order was followed the desks and chairs vanishing. It was half an hour into the lesson and only 6 people had been knocked out, Kingsley paced around the room watching each student working out their strengths and weaknesses five minutes before the end of the lesson only 15 students had been knocked out, "very well you all seem to have a good grasp on defensive actions and duelling techniques," he cut off the duels standing back at the front of the room, "Our lesson will be cut down the middle half focussing on theory the other half practical given we have 8 classes together four will be practical and four will be theory, read chapters 1-5 in your defence books we will be covering those next lesson, dismissed."

..

_Defence Classroom, 25 September, 11:00am._

The grins could not be kept off the student faces as Kingsley announced they would be tackling a boggart after covering the creature over the past few lessons in theory, though for one student the smile was partly forced. Michael hid his fear behind his smile, he knew full well just what his boggart had the habit of turning into having faced one on numerous occasions with Remus teaching them. "Alright everyone line up," Kingsley smiled moving a trunk to the middle of the classroom in front of his desk, "Remember change it into something funny."

The closer mark moved to the front of the line the more his fear started to eat away at him, there were only three students in front of him. His fear being displayed in this classroom could lead to dire consequences. He watched as the boggart turned into a banshee his heart beating faster, though the sound of the door opening made him turn a small sigh of relief leaving his mouth as he saw three guards file in two moving towards Kingsley while the other headed to the front of the line, "One moment class," Kingsley spoke forcing the boggart back into the trunk.

"A word in private if you do not mind," Stephen spoke quietly to Kingsley.

"Of course, everyone retake your seat we shall continue shortly no one is open that box," Kingsley faced his class.

"I will stay with them sir, make sure no one does," Fred grinned at the class, "So who has faced it so far?"

Leading the way into his office Kingsley was surprised to see two people already standing and waiting though this time it was not guards but two members Severus being one of them, "Severus?"

"Forgive the interruption," Eike sighed, "But it was rather prudent we stepped in when we did. There is a student in your class who is about to face a boggart which could reveal a secret not many people know about and we would prefer to keep it that way."

Kingsley nodded slowly a smile crossing his face as he locked eyes with Severus, "That is what you meant wasn't it at the start of term and what Amelia was hinting at?"

"Indeed," Severus nodded once, "So without raising suspicion on this class we shall attend your next one as well, we shall not tell you whom it is though."

"Of course their identity is best kept hidden," Kingsley smiled, "An oath required?"

"Not as of yet, but in time yes if all is revealed you cannot of course repeat what has been told to you today."

"Very well shall we?"

Severus changed his appearance to that of Lord Proclotect following Kingsley into the classroom along with Eike, Stephen and George. "Everyone line back up, we have a few guests with us today who have agreed to face the same challenge," Kingsley took control of the class again.

Severus took his spot behind Michael placing his hand on the boys shoulder, "No matter what it shows you, we are all here. Eike is front of you and I am behind you, everyone knows you live within the Alliance manor and know the Alliance seeing them…"

"I know," Michael whispered, "You talking to me gives it away though."

"No as everyone else is speaking to the student in front of them," Severus smirked though his smirk died as Voldemort appeared in the room many of the students pushing back from their desks their eyes wide.

Stephen tilted his head to the side seeing the Dark Lord, "Ridikulas!" he spoke calmly the boggart tripping over his robes before he suddenly changed this time a dead body appearing, "Ridikulas!" Stephen snapped moving away as the next student faced the boggart. Two more dead bodies and two more incarnations of Voldemort when Michael stepped up, the Boggart turning to face him before slowly changing this time a girl crumpling to the ground her face hidden blood covering the robes she wore, "Ri-…" Severus placed his hand on the boys shoulder, "Ridikulas!" Michael shouted as the boggart started to change Severus stepped forward his wand ready, once again the creature changing into Voldemort though hissing as he moved forward revealing six bodies behind him. Severus kept his face a mask as he spoke calming, "Ridikulas!"

"Back in the trunk if you would," Kingsley kept his voice calm that many Voldemort's and dead bodies had left his class white and shaking.

Severus nodded directing the boggart into the trunk turning his attention back to the class seeing the faces, "Before you ask yes that was the Dark Lord, he is our greatest enemy there for our greatest fear, a boggart can change shape and appearance for one person as you have seen."

"Homework," Kingsley cleared his throat, "3 feet on boggarts due in next lesson, class dismissed."

As the class filed out Severus nodded to Eike and the guards who followed the students out leaving him alone in the classroom, "Did you work it out?"

"Michael Smith," Kingsley answered closing the door and warding it, "Sirius' ward, makes sense."

Severus nodded once, "I gave you the clue given you know who I am," Severus dropped the glamour to return to his normal appearance, "What else have you worked out Kingsley?"

Kingsley sighed taking a seat at one of the desks, "You all did remarkable hiding all the facts the true transcripts from New Zealand prove to be originals not fakes which draws me to the conclusion either some actually attended there or you have someone on the inside. Amelia was insistent that I teach this year and then you and her pushed for double the amount of lessons for 7th years, which draws me to the conclusion someone must be in 7th year."

"What if I was to tell you that you were correct?" Severus asked sitting down, "What would change?"

"Nothing bar I may be harder upon them given they are going to end up fighting in an adults war," Kingsley answered.

"I'll speak to them, you are correct on Michael though but for the time being do not let him know you know."

"Severus," Kingsley stopped the man as he went to leave.

"Yes?"

"Whoever has been training the 7th years should get a pay rise."

"I have no idea what you are speaking about," Severus held his mask though his mind was working furiously.

Kingsley smirked, "Maybe you do and maybe you don't."

* * *

_Room of Requirement 25__th__ of September 1995, 10:00pm._

"Kingsley knows, well hinted that he knows," Severus broke Kayleigh concentration landing a quick hex.

"What?" Kayleigh lowered her wand though she dodged the following hex, "What do you mean he knows? Knows about us being us or what?"

Severus lowered his wand, "He knows Michael is one, we were required to step in today given the boggart class and he suspects at least one or more of you are in 7th year, he also suspects someone is training the 7th years outside of school."

Growling Kayleigh fired a hex back towards him, "What do we do now then?"

"Do not change anything or it will prove his suspicions correct," Severus dodged the hex easily, "We can trust him Kayleigh."

"I know it is just the more people who know the more chance there is…"

"Kayleigh, Kingsley has known about me since the end of last year and has not said a word nor will he say a word to Michael but there are going to be times when I am not going to be here at school and having Kingsley in the know will help somewhat we have discussed this before about telling him and agreed come a time we will maybe now is that time?"

Kayleigh nodded lowering her wand again, "Speak to everyone else I will go with the majority ruling."

_Hogwarts Great Hall, October 9__th__ 1995, 7:30am._

The great hall was dead silent as they read the morning newspaper, those who did not subscribe reading over friends shoulders the headline blaring out.

_You-Know-Who-Attacks!_

_We can report that last night You-Know-Who attacked a small muggle village in Kent. No official numbers have been reported of the dead as well as no official confirmation has come from the Ministry, the Dark Mark was spotted above the village at 11:30pm last night once sighted Auror's were sent to the scene, see exclusive pictures below._

_For more on You-Know-Who turn to page 2_

_You-know-who return page 3_

_How can we stay protected? Page 5_

Kayleigh lowered her paper surveying her house table and great hall there were hidden smirks and smiles on some faces but the majority held fear, "Cover for me," she spoke softly to Eike.

"Kay?"

"If I don't make it to class cover for me," Kayleigh sighed standing up leaving the hall before anyone could speak.

_Ministry of Magic, 8:50am._

The halls of the Ministry were in chaos as Kayleigh dressed as Beatrice made her way along towards the Minister's office Sirius and Remus by her side, "Amelia?" she spoke capturing the woman's attention as she went to enter her office.

"Beatrice," Amelia sighed stepping to the side holding the door opened, "We are not to be disturbed for ten minutes," she spoke to her assistant who nodded.

Kayleigh took a seat in front of the desk, "What do we know?"

"Not much," Amelia took her own seat, "There were five casualties four adults and one child, another 10 people were severely injured and are receiving treatment in St Mungo's."

"They were making a statement then," Kayleigh spoke softly, "A statement and warning."

"We believe so, by the time the mark was reported they were gone," Amelia nodded.

"The casualties has anyone spoken to their family?"

"They were the one family, Mother and Father along with child and Grandparents from what we have heard and found out they have no other family," Amelia opened one of the files on her desk, "The problem is…"

"Amelia?"

"The child she was 10 years old, she was due to get her Hogwarts letter next year."

"Muggleborn," Kayleigh whispered, "They went after a muggleborn but… was it chance or…"

"We don't know but that is the only family that was slain, other families were injured but not killed."

"You think that they were the target," Remus spoke gravely.

"In my personal opinion yes, but that raises the question of how they knew there are only two records of muggleborns one resides here at the Ministry the other at Hogwarts."

"So if there is a spy or a leak it has to be at either of those places."

"Kayleigh I am sorry to say this but if the Auror department draws the same conclusions they will look at Hogwarts before their own backyard which means…"

"Severus they will look at him."

"Indeed and with Severus playing both sides…"

"We have the authority to step in," Sirius spoke carefully, "If they need to they have the authority to step in."

"I know but it is a dangerous card to play," Amelia broke off as there was a knock on the door, "Yes?"

"Sorry Minister but they are waiting for you to begin the meeting."

"Thank you Percy," Amelia nodded, "I will be there shortly."

Kayleigh waited until the door was closed again before standing up, "If they try and implicate Severus…"

"I will steer them away from there if there is a leak I fully suspect it is from our own backyard, did you want to attend the meeting?"

Kayleigh laughed softly shaking her head, "I have class which I am already late for, who knows how Kingsley will take that."

Amelia smiled, "I could give you a free pass if you like."

"I might skip that thank you anyway, would you mind if Sirius sat in on the meeting on my behalf?"

"Not at all."

Kayleigh nodded standing up her eyes turning to Sirius, "Report back to us when you can."

"I shall," Sirius nodded.

"Amelia thank you for you time," Kayleigh shook the woman's hand going to take her leave with Remus.

"use the floo from here," Amelia picked up her notes on the desk, "We will keep you informed with that happens."

"Thank you," Kayleigh sighed stepping into the floo.

* * *

_Defence Classroom, 9:45am._

Kayleigh paused outside of the door hearing the spell work from the other side, she was 30 minutes late for this class. Slipping into the rooms he dropped her bag by the wall seeing Kingsley with his back to her and joining one of the groups quickly shaking her head at the unasked question, "Miss Rosier," Kingsley spoke turning around, "A word if you would not mind you are late."

"Yes Sir," Kayleigh sighed following him towards his office and stepping in, "Sorry for being late Sir."

"Can you give me a good reason as to why you were late?"

"What you suspect is correct," Kayleigh spoke carefully, "I needed to speak to an official before class this morning in regards to what was in the paper, they suspect there is a spy either here at Hogwarts or at the Ministry though she is leaning more towards the Ministry given she trusts you and you are the only new teacher here."

Kingsley nodded following the conversation, "Re-join your class, do you object if I…"

"Actually I do, all floo's bar the ROR and the Headmaster's office are monitored for safety reasons I will not chance it."

"Very well."

Kayleigh smiled stepping back out of the office and re-joining the group, her eyes occasionally straying back to their professor hoping she had not made a mistake in partly revealing herself to him.

The papers were filled with more news of attacks in the following days and weeks, it seemed that Voldemort had finally stepped fully out into the light. Severus was summoned at least once a week some of the information he learned being useful while some was confusing for all involved. The Alliance had started to split their time between being at the school and being seen out in public their guards also being seen more regularly well those who were not required to be at the school trying to sit their 7th year while a war raged on outside of the walls. The student population seemed to accept that this was their new life, that war raged on outside of the walls yet they were fine within the school.

Severus remained behind as the 7th years slipped out of the castle along with the rest of the Alliance there was nothing whatsoever to suggest that anything would go wrong, there was nothing to suggest that while Severus continued to brew the complex potions they needed for Potter that within the Alliance Manor war had come to them finally.

* * *

AN:Slightly longer chapter this will make more sense the further this story moves on, it was time for Kingsley to know some of who they all are but not all as of yet. Next chapter should be up next week or the week after a few of the later chapters are giving me a bit of trouble hence the longer delay between chapters.

* * *

AN 9/8/13: Thank you to my reviewer who pointed out the mistake I had made while writing this chapter I have gone back and fixed it all up to be the right person, even though I am the one writing this story I still forget sometimes who is who.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Not ready for this.

_Hogwarts 1__st__ November 1995._

It was a quiet Saturday morning at Hogwarts, students wandered through the halls off to catch up with friends or study, others heading out to the grounds or pitch. There was nothing to suggest that the peace was about to be shattered. Poppy Pompfrey medi-witch was tending to a single patient when the doors were suddenly thrown open causing her to look up though she expected to see another student requiring assistance instead her gaze met the bloody figures of three adults, their fine robes ripped in various places, "We need you help immediately," the lead figure spoke stepping forward his voice slightly shaky while his blood soaked hand still rested on the hilt of the sword he carried.

Before Poppy could take a step forward towards the injured men, a black clad figure came bursting into the wing his robes billowing behind him as he took stock of the sight before him, "Where are they?" Severus demanded his face shades whiter than it normally was, "Stephen where are they?"

"At the manor," the man answered swaying slightly on the spot before taking a deep breath, "Madam Pompfrey we need you now this is an emergency we were the only ones who could come."

"You are injured," Poppy finally moved forward her medical training kicking back in, "You all are, sit at least…"

Stephen shook his head, "We do not care about us Ma'am, we care about them more they need you. We all need your help."

"Poppy we have to leave," Severus spoke before she could argue anymore his voice no longer as assured as it had been as he summoned various medical kits and bags, "Poppy we have to leave now!" Seeing the nod Severus turned on his heel heading back out of the hospital wing his pace frantic, "Stephen how many?" he asked as they rushed along the three injured guards keeping up with the pace, the student body quickly moving out of their way though there were many raised eyebrows and questioning glances.

"Everyone is injured in some form," Stephen answered as they took the stairs to the headmasters office, "I don't know exact numbers…"

Severus cursed slowly forcing the door open and crossing to the floo ignoring Albus who looked up startled the olden wizard getting to his feet, "Alliance manor!" Severus shouted stepping in with the matron while the guards followed them leaving a confused Headmaster in their wake half standing from his desk, the words he was going to speak lost on his lips as the flames died back to normal.

* * *

_Alliance Manor, Main floo entrance._

As Severus stepped through the floo he was greeted by raised wands and swords, the room partly destroyed, though the guards closest to him lowered their wands when they realised who had stepped through most going back to applying pressure to the wounds of the guards who could not stand, "Stephen where…" Severus found his voice faltering seeing no one was left unscathed in the room.

"Head room," Stephen managed to get out swaying greatly again slipping slowly to the floor.

Severus cursed softly again seeing the condition the boy was in, "Colders look at him," he ordered leaving one of the medical bags in the room, "Potions are in here along with basic medical supplies, Poppy with me."

Poppy looked around the room, "Those of you who can write everything down that you give each person," Poppy spoke clearly glancing once more at Stephen, "try and keep pressure on his wound, on all their wounds..."

"Please madam Pompfrey see to them first, we can look after ourselves for now."

Poppy handed the boy a potion glancing once over those who were injured leaving a supply of pain draughts, "Call me if there are any problems or something you cannot handle if possible try and organise those injured into critical and non-critical stages. Critical being severe blood loss or full loss of consciousness, minor…"

"We will madam Pompfrey please see to them…"

..

There was blood covering the floor of the main chamber the Alliance held meetings in, Severus stood in the door way trying to understand what he was seeing only three people were left standing and that was barely no one in the room was left unscathed uninjured in some form, "Sir?" Marks voice stuttered bring Severus back to his senses.

"Sit down," Severus ordered crossing the room his eyes taking in the six people already on the floor, "All of you."

"We don't…"

"Just rest and apply pressure to what wounds you can," Severus spoke his voice shaky as he tried to stem the blood loss on the girl in front of him, "Are they all still breathing?"

"Ye-yes," Samantha stuttered from her spot in the room, "But Remus and Sirius have lost a lot of blood and Bill is not much better."

By the time Poppy rushed into the room Severus' hands were covered in blood as he tried to stop the bleeding on the unconscious form of Kayleigh, "Severus?"

"Here," Severus looked up from their leader his voice still shaky, "Multiple injuries including severe blood loss, there are injuries everywhere..."

"Move to the side let me tend to her," Poppy spoke softly casting a quick glance around the room while she ran diagnostic spells, "check on the others I need them prioritised and all the sets of hands we can get Severus, I cannot do this by myself if you do not want to bring them here then we will use the hospital wing, but we are going to need as much help as we can get."

Severus nodded looking down at his blood covered hands wiping them on his robes before moving to address the rest of the room, Sirius, Remus, Eike, Bill and Samantha seemed to hold severe injuries, while Mark, Michael and Natalie though injured were able to stand in some sense of the word, "Mark," he spoke softly to the boy who was holding what had been a discarded robe against Bill's chest.

"Sir?"

Severus lent down placing his own hands on the robe, "I need you to go check the guards, then see if anyone is able to Floo St Mungo's."

"Yes sir…" Mark's voice shook as he stood up slowly, "What about…"

"I will see to them but I need this done, when either you or one of the guards contact St Mungo's alert them to the fact that we need help at Hogwarts with an Emergency that we need all the hands they can spare for multiple injured persons and multiple triage," Severus kept his voice calm his eyes once again scouting around those still slain on the floor, "Can you do that for me?"

Mark nodded, "do I…"

"No, tell them they will be met at the Hogwarts Infirmary and to be ready," watching as the boy left the room Severus placed a spell on the robe to keep pressure on the chest before moving to the next person, "Eike?" he kept his voice soft to the boy who was on the ground barely holding onto consciousness.

"Sir…"

"try not to move," Severus sighed running the spell glancing at the results before placing a '1' on the boy's chart, "Help is coming."

Eike nodded slowly, "Is…"

"Poppy is with her now."

Samantha was conscious as Severus reached her though she was in no condition to move her own hands were pressed tightly to her side while a light sheen of sweat graced her face, "Check them," she quietly to Severus her voice shaking as she nodded towards Sirius and Remus.

"Will you be alright for a few minutes?"

"Yes Sir, just a scratch…"

Severus managed a smile before moving towards the last four people in the room, Michael was leaning over Sirius though the boy was silently crying and shaking, "It will be alright," he spoke quietly running the spell and adding the '1' to the chart before doing the same with Remus though the results of the werewolf's scan had him more than concerned for the man's life, the two final members of the Alliance still held multiple injuries but none were as life threatening, "Just keep applying pressure to the wounds, I need to go back to the hospital wing to set it up."

"Sir…"

Severus looked between the pale faces, "I need to set up the wing then everyone will need to either portkey in or floo, it will be alright, Poppy?"

"Touch and go," the Matron spoke softly, "Get things ready Severus."

* * *

_Hogwarts Infirmary, 11:30am._

Blood still covered Severus' hand as he arrived in the hospital wing after checking up on the guards and using the floo directly to the wing, monitoring be damned given the emergency. There was one single student who Poppy had been attending to before called away, the girls eyes watching Severus nervously, "Leave," Severus spoke harshly the student needing no second warnings before they fled the ward the door closing soundlessly behind her. Drawing a slow breath Severus sealed the wing placing it into full lockdown a previously unknown occurrence as he raised his own glamour just as the sound of the floo started to flare once more various healers from St Mungo's stepping out carrying various medical bags as the first round of Portkeys arrived bringing with them a group of guards five of who were severely injured while five supported the group holding their own injuries.

"Sir…"

Severus nodded moving towards the arrivals from St Mungo's who were standing silent their eyes slightly wider, "Lord Proclotect, I am healer Smythe head of the emergency department at St Mungo's, what do we have?"

"Multiple injured personal," Severus paused as the floo flared again more guards piling in with the support of each other, though Mark also came through holding onto Paul tightly the boy's face still white, "Nathaniel?" the one thing the group still had going for them was all potions were still working meaning for the time being their secret was still protected yet for how much longer Severus had no idea though at this point he did not care all he cared about was each of them would survive this ordeal.

"Another five groups coming in by Portkey, those who can floo are…"

Severus nodded, "Sit down before you fall," he turned his attention back to the Head healer, "All up there will be around 90 adults arriving injuries ranging from minor and moderate through to severe and life threatening, as far as I am aware there are five life threatening cases."

Healer Smythe nodded turning to his own staff, "Triage everyone who arrives, I want everyone categorised 1-4, those who are a category four get them to wait outside of the wing."

"No one leaves this wing or my sight," Severus growled as the Healers went to move off, "Everyone stays within this wing where it is fully protected, do you understand me? I do not care if they only hold a simple scratch no one leaves!"

"Of course Milord," healer Smythe nodded once, "Set the wing up category 1 at the back 4 at the front!"

The quiet nature of the hospital wing was shattered completely as more injured guards started to arrive, junior Healers trying to triage multiple patients at the one time. Severus moving between the groups all the while waiting for Poppy to finally arrive, his head swung around as the portkey arrived Poppy herself holding onto the group the normal pristine condition of her robes gone instead blood covered them soaking into the white fabric of the apron she wore, "There are another two groups coming in," Poppy spoke as Severus approached, "I need hands here!"

"Books, Frantelle, Tiki go!" Smythe ordered, "Poppy what do we have coming in?"

"One with silver poisoning and rapid blood loss, the two others have rapid blood loss as well," Poppy called out, "Claudius I need you here!"

As the next portkey arrived Severus glanced at who it brought it face paling seeing the unconscious form of Samantha along with Sirius and Remus, "What…"

"Worry later," Poppy spoke quietly, "Hold this here and do not move your hands."

Severus nodded hearing the head healer ordering more healers to the group who had just arrived as the final group of guards arrived, most only holding minor injuries his eyes meeting Poppy's as he held the healing pad to the large laceration, "Poppy," his voice was soft.

"I don't know," the Matron answered quietly glancing up once between running the spells.

..

Severus was past being exhausted they had worked through the day and well and truly into the night exhausting the supply of potions in the hospital wing including sleeping draughts which now 90% of the occupants within the hospital wing and adjoining staff wing had floating around their systems, moving along the rows of beds silently Severus nodded to the few students who had managed not have been given a sleeping draught of some description, those who awake though exhausted stationing themselves around the ward basic spells down on their robes to try and remove the blood yet not one of them had steady hand Severus had noted all held fine tremors.

It was dawn when Severus dropped the glamour finally as he stepped out of the wing the doors once again sealing behind him the lockdown wards holding strong, the floo though activated had also been warded the only possible place to go to being St Mungo's and even then it was through to Healer Smythe's office. With exhaustion plaguing his mind and body Severus made his way through the corridors and towards his own potions lab, his hands though once again steady still held an unwanted redness to them like the blood of so many of his students had soaked into them.

"Severus…"

"Not now Albus!" Severus snapped scrubbing his hands at his work bench though he did not raise his head to look at the headmaster, "I have potions to brew, I need peace and quiet!"

"Severus…"

"GET OUT!" Severus roared his mask finally slipping for the first time truly that day as he spun around anger and rage highlighted in his features along with worry the front of the crisp white shirt he normally wore covered in dark stains, "Albus," he sighed lowering his head slightly, "I need to work peacefully, I need to get these potions done and I need Kingsley."

"My boy what is…"

"Albus I will not ask you again to leave here, send Kingsley down."

..

"Severus?" Kingsley stepped into the highly warded room easily enough surprising Albus who was stuck on the other side of the door as the door closed quietly in the Headmaster's face.

"We were attacked," Severus looked up from the potion he should not have been brewing in this condition nor in the state of mind he was in, "The hospital wing is in lock down because all members are up there along with the guards…"

Kingsley paled, "Is…"

"For now, I need you to alert Amelia of this fact…"

"Straight away."

"Use the floo in here," Severus shook his head turning off the flame of the incomplete potion, "Wake me when you return, you will not get in otherwise."

Kingsley nodded, "Is there anything else we can do?"

"No."

It felt like no sooner had Severus put his head down than someone was calling out his name groaning he pulled his eyes open finding the concerned face of Amelia next to his chair, "Severus?" Amelia called out again.

"I'm awake," Severus groaned pulling himself to his feet, "I'll take you up."

"Kingsley is rounding up a group of elite Auror's to take over watch here to allow you all to get some sleep as I am going to assume none of you have slept yet," Amelia spoke softly as they walked through the halls, "Also we need your permission to enter the Alliance grounds."

Severus nodded bypassing Minerva as she stepped into the hallway as they continued up to the hospital wing easily pushing the doors open and stepping in to the somewhat quieter room, "Poppy?"

"Everyone is stable for the time being," Poppy answered moving over to the two the Matron's face filled with exhaustion though her robes were once again pristine, "The healers from St Mungo's have returned to the hospital but will come back through if we need them, they have left two healers with us to help out."

"I know you said their conditions were stable but is everyone…" Amelia sighed.

"We have eight highly critical patients," Poppy spoke softly glancing towards the back of the wing, "We are holding out hope, it took us hours to stabilise Remus."

Amelia nodded, "I will let you get back to work."

"Thank you," Poppy turned heading back down the wing.

Severus moved over to the group of the 7th years who all held only minor injuries which where healing nicely, "What happened?" he asked softly taking a seat along with Amelia.

"we were attacked it was a well thought out and planned attack, how they knew we were all there at the time I am not sure," Jenkins sighed, "They attacked from four different areas spreading us out, while a fifth group went directly for the Head chamber."

"How many were there?" Amelia asked writing the information down.

"I'm not really sure Ma'am it happened really fast, one minute we were getting ready to come back the next we were fighting for our lives."

"There were none present when we arrived, how did they get out?" Severus asked looking around the group seeing their soft smiles and smirks, "What aren't you telling us?"

"They are all currently locked within the holding cells at the manor, we left them a few healing potions before we came back and the elves are providing water and food."

Severus sat back in shock, "You caught them all?"

"Paul and Bill raised the lockdown wards they had no way out, they did try to take Paul and Bill out quickly though."

"So all are within your holding cells?" Amelia asked mainly to clarify.

"Yes ma'am, we did try not to kill I don't know though if anyone did... I mean…"

"it is alright," Amelia spoke softly placing her hands over the boys that had started to twist, "You caught them that is the main thing."

Severus shook his head, "Amelia and a team Kingsley is going to put together need access to the manor, I am going to call in the junior guards to take them through I want you all to stay here."

"With all due respect sir, we were not going to leave them to begin with."

Severus offered a brief smile at the statement, not that he could fault them this group had held their own strong Alliance since first year they had worked together to push aside the predigest that plagued the majority of the school, they saw each other as equals even now, "You have done well."

"With respect once again sir, not well enough people have still ended up hurt some who are now fighting for their lives, if we were quicker if we…"

Severus shook his head, "No one was prepared for this, yes we are at war but it is a war that should not be fought by students. You were all put into a situation that you did not expect but yet you saw to it that the wards were raised you caught those responsible and you all made it out alive."

..

As Severus left the hospital wing close to midnight that evening he was not ready for a confrontation, "What is going on in there Severus?" Minerva's brisk voice suddenly sounded, "All of the 7th years are missing along, you have either been locked away in the hospital wing or in the lab all day. Albus got called away to an urgent meeting of the IWC after Kingsley floo called saying he would be away for a few days and someone needs to cover his classes, the hospital wing is in lock down a previous unknown possibility."

"it is not my place to say," Severus growled moving down the hall brushing past her.

"Severus only a stupid person would not realise all these pieces fit together," Minerva stopped him by grabbing his arm her face set, "Severus what is going on in this school?"

"Minerva I need sleep" Severus snapped, "all I will say is the 7th years are in the school, just allow me to sleep so I can get back to brewing as soon as possible without blowing myself or the school up because if anything happen to the people who are in the hospital wing I can assure you the war raging on outside of these grounds will seem like child's play compare to what will happen should anything happen to them."

Minerva let go of the man's arm, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Run the school, keep the students and professors away from the hospital wing and stop asking questions," Severus sighed running a hand through his lank hair, "That is what you can do to help apart from pray Minerva, pray that nothing happens because if something does then fear for the worst."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Only a fool would be stupid

_Private Potions Lab, November 3__rd__ 1995 6:30am._

Standing behind his bench Severus was pinching the bridge of his nose lack of sleep, stress and the ever present concern had left the potions master with a raging headache. He had been truthful with Minerva the night before should anything happen to those locked away in the hospital wing then the war outside of the castle would be child's play not that he wished to think about the fallout that would happen should something happen to any of them, "Severus," a voice cut through his brain like a sharp knife making him lower his hand to see Albus standing within the door way the ever present twinkle of the olden headmaster's eye gone, "We need to speak."

"As you can see headmaster I am trying to brew," the normal mask the potions master wore slipped back into place though it took everything he had for it to do so.

"That maybe so but only a fool would be stupid not to realise what is going on and who we are playing host to at the moment," Albus stepped into the room closing the door, "Sit down my boy before you fall down."

Growling Severus did as he was asked, "What is this about?"

"You know exactly what this is about, like you know exactly why I was called away by the IWC for an urgent meeting, like you know exactly why Kingsley shall be absent for a few days," Albus spoke within his grandfatherly voice taking a seat, "I am not stupid Severus."

"I never said you were Albus," Severus growled.

"Then perhaps you shall like to tell me why Amelia our esteemed minister has set two Auror's on the hospital wing doors?"

"I would assume for safety reasons."

"War is not a game Severus," Albus warned, "The students of this castle…"

"The students of this castle hardly care about the war raging outside they are happily living their lives here protected, reading about it only within the papers!" Severus snapped, "War comes calling on everyone Albus the sooner they learn that the better it will be for all of them."

Albus sighed standing up, "We shall talk Severus but not now, for now I need to find a professor willing to take the Defence class for a few days, should I assume I need to cover potions as well?"

Severus merely looked up from his seat and nodded once, "That would be helpful."

"I shall see to it but know this Severus we will be talking soon."

* * *

_Hogwarts Hospital Wing, 10:30am._

Only those who were stupid had attempted to get into the hospital wing even with the Ministry Auror's standing guard at the doors. Though for one student who was not stupid, who had put the pieces together, who had attempted to contact those he feared were behind the closed locked doors stood his ground, "the new wing is down the hall," one of the Auror's growled at the boy.

"Let me in there…" Harry's voice was soft as he took a step forward only for two wands to be raised at him.

"We have been ordered to use any force necessary now leave!"

Harry ignored the warning as he stepped closer to the doors raising his hand to touch them as one of the Auror's yanked him back, "LET ME IN THERE!"

"What is going on out here?" the doors suddenly opened with Severus standing just inside of the hospital wing his eyes moving between the Auror who was holding the boy-who-lived to the second Auror who was pointing his wand directly at said child and then finally onto Harry who was looking pleadingly at the potions master, "Potter…" he growled.

"Please sir…" Harry whispered.

"We told him to move on sir but he refuses," the Auror holding the boy spoke, "We shall escort him away."

"Please…" Harry whispered desperately looking at his potions master.

Severus sighed stepping out into the corridor closing the door behind him, only those who were stupid had forgotten the fact if anyone was to truly put the pieces together it would be this child without needing to be told anything, "Remove your hand from him this instant," Severus growled at the Auror, "Potter with me."

Harry nodded moving away and following the potions master down the halls and back towards the dungeons remaining silent until they had entered the potions masters private quarters, "Sir please…"

"There are a few things you need to know first," Severus sighed raising wards on the doors, "I will take you in there but you need to be prepared before you enter the wing."

Harry swallowed slowly sitting down on the couch, "What… what happened?"

"What have you worked out?" Severus asked taking his own seat.

"All 7th years are missing, Michael, Natalie, Samantha and Mark are all missing as well. Kingsley got called away and the wing is in lockdown, you have not been seen for almost two full days…" Harry lowered his head, "Padfoot didn't answer when I wrote to him and the Headmaster left the grounds last night…"

"How do you know…"

"I saw him leave," Harry answered quietly before pulling out the map in his pocket handing it over, "They are all in the hospital wing, I only checked this morning… please Sir…"

Severus sighed again taking hold of the map, "has anyone else seen this?"

"No Sir."

"Very well, they were attacked on Saturday," Severus spoke softly, "No one was left unscathed by the attack but they managed to catch their attackers which is why Kingsley is no longer in the school for the time being he is taking the lead on the case. Eight people are currently in a critical condition in the hospital wing, Sirius and Remus are in that eight," Severus saw the boys face pale considerably. "Remus has silver poisoning but between Poppy and the healers from St Mungo's who came they managed to remove all traces but he is still critical only time will tell what the long term effects are."

"And Sirius?"

"Sirius took some major spell work defending those in the head chamber he lost a considerably amount of blood as well as some of his organs shut down for a short amount of time, Poppy has placed him into an induced coma to allow his body to heal, do you understand what I mean?"

Harry nodded slowly, "Yes Sir it is like a deep sleep."

"It is, I will not lie to you Harry they are in a serious condition but we have hope."

"Who... who else?" Harry licked his dry lips his voice still soft, "You said there was eight that leaves six."

"I did," Severus nodded, "Kayleigh, Eike, Bill Weasely, Paul, Samantha and Stephen are all in a critical condition as well, though as of this morning Samantha woke up."

"What about Michael?"

"Michael was injured though not as critically, he will need to spend the next few days on the hospital wing as least along with Natalie and Mark."

Harry nodded slowly, "The 7th years?"

"All were injured in various forms some are already released from the wing but as you would be able to understand they do not wish to leave."

"Can I see them?"

..

The walk back to the hospital wing was silent as Harry tried to digest all of the information he had been given, he had hoped he had been wrong that it was not what he had thought but his suspicions had proved correct, the closer they got to the wing the move his feet seemed to drag especially when the Headmaster appeared before them as they reached the doors, "In you go Potter," Severus growled nodding at the two Auror's who stepped to the side as the boy slipped into the room, "Albus now is not the time."

"I wish to speak with our Medi-Witch Severus and given you are the only one who can enter or leave the hospital wing…"

"Why?"

"Questions are being raised the students are not stupid Severus and neither are the professors of this school all are asking questions as to where the 7th years are and all houses seem to be missing a younger student or two," Albus raised his hands as Severus went to speak, "The wing will need to be reopened within the next day before parents start asking questions."

"I will pass the message on but Poppy is busy," Severus growled stepping past him and into the hospital wing seeing Poppy was speaking softly to Harry before leading him towards the back of the wing her hand on his shoulder. He turned his gaze to a group of 7th years who were all dressed though they were in their guard robes, "Questions are being raised as to where you all are, there is only so long I can stall for."

"We are not going to leave them."

"A day longer that is all I can do," Severus sighed, "After that we will have no choice but for some of you to be seen, how are they Poppy?"

Poppy took a seat sighing looking as run down as Severus felt, "Improving abet slowly I will keep both Remus and Sirius in the induced comas for another two days at least, Kayleigh's condition is still highly critical though she I stable for the moment, Eike has improved over the last two hours, Samantha as you know is awake, William has also woken up in a day or two he should be up and around."

"Paul and Stephen?"

"Both improving as time goes on, as for the rest all have improved dramatically and most shall be able to be released tomorrow or the day after."

"Albus is asking questions," Severus growled, "he wants the wing reopened."

"We have a plan for that," Fred spoke quietly, "That's what we were working out."

"What kind of plan?"

..

* * *

_Hogwarts Hospital Wing, 4__th__ November 7:30am._

The doors of the wing were reopened though three Alliance guards stepped out dismissing the two Auror's who were on duty watching as they left before a small group of 7th years walked out all seemed to be on edge and all had their hand on their wands which resided in their school robe pockets. Severus followed the group out nodding once to the three guards who returned to the hospital wing, those who had opted to return to classes for the day all glancing at him, "Head to breakfast."

"yes sir," was the whispered reply as the group headed towards the stairs, Severus could not blame them for the nervousness they felt, they were all exhausted and all still on edge after what had happened it would take them sometime to readjust to normal school life and even then Severus knew they never would full readjust.

The Great Hall was filled already with students as the 12 lonely 7th years entered breaking off and heading to their respective tables as if nothing had happened and they had not been missing for 3 days, the professors at the head table watched their progression to the tables, Albus getting to his own feet and leaving the hall.

"Headmaster," Poppy spoke stepping out of her office as he entered the wing seeing the curtain that ran across the middle blocking off the back half, "As per your request the wing has been reopened."

Albus nodded his eyes moving towards the Alliance guards who stood within the room all dressed within their battle robes and all with their hands on the hilts of their swords, "I take it that considering the Alliance guards are here, we still have guests at the moment?"

"We do, they required care in a safe environment and I have told you before of my interaction with them in times of illness," Poppy answered, "They shall be here for a while longer."

"They are welcome for as long as they need to be here," Albus nodded glancing again at the guards who all stood at attention, "when you see Severus tell him I wish to speak to him."

"Headmaster," Kayleigh spoke her older appearance showing though she was still rather pale, the guards whom were in the room all moved quickly from their post along with Poppy to her side.

"You should not be out of bed My Lady," Poppy scolded, "You should not be moving at all."

"I wish to speak to the Headmaster for but a moment," Kayleigh managed to continue standing her face draining of more colour as Poppy took hold of her arm supporting her, her breathing laboured.

"What is it you wish?" Albus asked moving towards her the guards on high alert half starting to remove their swords while others raised their wands.

"Not to question Severus all you need to know is he works for us," Kayleigh spoke her voice soft her own hand raising slightly towards the guards to stand down though her hand trembled of its own accord, "Also I require the presence of your 7th years for a while longer, certain ones I know have returned to class today but tomorrow they shall be absent and others will attend, I ask you not to question them all you need to know is they work for me on gathering information."

"Bea," Severus scolded walking into the hospital wing seeing her up and Albus, "Back into bed with you now."

"I am going Severus," Kayleigh laughed softly allowing Poppy to lead her back through the curtain though the moment she was through she fell into the Matron no longer able to stand.

"Inform the 7th years they are excused from class," Albus spoke, "Unless they wish to attend, you will also need to alert the other heads of house."

"Return to your posts," Severus nodded at the guards who walked back to their positions before addressing Albus, "I shall speak to my house then."

"And Severus you might also wish to inform the other heads of house a few of their younger students will also remain missing for a few days," Albus smiled his eyes twinkling.

Severus growled before nodding, "Not a word of this Albus or it will be upon your own head."

Albus nodded once his eyes moving to the guards who had retaken their positions, "You may also wish to pass on the message that the IWC would like to speak with a representative of the Alliance as soon as possible."

* * *

AN: No excuses for the long delay, sorry guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Recovery and a secret shared

Minerva remained silent as Severus bluntly informed her that her 7th years may or may not attend class as well as they may or may not return to the common room, her eyebrows raised when in the next breath the dour man informed her one of her fourth years would also be absent for an undetermined amount of time though the girl was in the school . Severus had already had the same conversation with the other heads of house though all had asked questions which he had refused to answer, "Albus agreed with this?" Minerva finally asked as the man had finished.

"He does, he was going to speak with you but I asked to instead," Severus nodded standing up, "If you will excuse me I have a class to teach."

"Severus is there anything…"

"Continue to pray," Severus cut her off before leaving the room his robes billowing out behind him.

..

* * *

_Transfiguration Classroom, 9:30am_

Minerva eyed the 12 students who entered her classroom after her talk with Severus, all looked drained and exhausted, her normal class held 30 students, she continued to sit behind her desk as they all look their seats the group dumping their bags down on the floor with loud thumps. "Good morning," she spoke briskly standing up moving to the front of her desk, "Today…" she paused for a moment before sighing, "Today what would you like to learn?"

"Ways that transfiguration can help in battle," one of the Hufflepuff students spoke softly her eyes set on her desk in front of her.

"Ways transfiguration can help in defence," A Slytherin student spoke shaking their head.

Minerva nodded to herself before removing her own wand and sending privacy wards towards the doors and windows along with to the portraits that resided in the room, seeing her 12 students all pull out their wands the moment she had raised her own, "Well your reaction times are spot on," she smiled, "Everyone transfigure your chair into something more comfortable and we shall discuss how transfiguration can play apart in battle and defence."

The students all glanced at each other before doing as requested as their professor banished the tables to the side of the room, her eyes scouting over their newly transfigured chairs they had all chosen most of which seemed to match, little did she know all had chosen the chairs they normally sat in when at the Alliance manor something they had actually found comfort in, the majority also removing their outer robes and slinging them over the backs of the chairs as Minerva conjured her own plush arm chair to complete the semi-circle they had created. "Transfiguration can play a major role when used properly within a battle it can also be used to transfigure an ordinary object into a blockade of sorts to absorb spells, curses and hexes…" As she continued to lecture explaining the concepts of her subject in battle, Minerva watched as the majority drifted off to sleep, the three left awake though with their eyes half hooded, "As with any defence…" she kept her voice soft silently sending three sleeping spells towards the students who were barely awake seeing their eyes finally close. Leaning back in her seat she studied the group it did not take a genius to work out that this group had recently seen battle and when that was put into context with who the school was playing host to and Severus' information this morning placing the final pieces of the puzzle into place. Minerva knew within her own mind without a doubt that somehow the 7th years were mixed up with the Alliance.

Leaving her own chair she headed towards the floo, though Severus had said he had class Minerva knew the only 7th years currently attending any classes that day were the ones who were asleep in her classroom, "Severus come through now," she spoke briskly into the floo network removing her head before the man could argue.

Scowling Severus stepped through, "I am busy Minerva and you should have class."

"My class is currently asleep in transfigured chairs of their choosing," Minerva nodded to the sleeping students.

Sighing Severus looked across the exhausted students, "Albus told them they did not have to attend classes, I told them they did not have to attend."

"I know you covered that this morning," Minerva smirked, "What happened to them Severus and the truth this time."

"Something none of them were truly prepared for," Severus answered softly transfiguring his own chair to sit down in one which did not escape Minerva's notice was very similar to the ones her students had chosen, "The Alliance Headquarters was attacked by an outside force on Saturday morning, the Ministry is investigating at the moment and laying charges. Bea is in a serious condition in the hospital wing along with a few others including their advisors Lupin and Black which is why Potter has been a little out of sorts, Bill Weasely should be released within the next day or two. They were attacked by five different angles and put up a fight managing to overcome their attackers and get them into the holding cells at the manor but not without injuries to most and severe injuries to some."

Minerva nodded sitting down, "They are the guards," she spoke softly looking back to the sleeping students, "All of them they don't just help the Alliance they protect them."

"They are," Severus closed his eyes leaning back in the chair, "this you cannot tell anyone Minerva but the 7th years all get along and have since first year every fight is staged, every prank is planned to perfection by everyone, they do not hate each other, they are willing to die for each other and some of them almost did. You mess with one and you mess with them all, as I said to you if anything was to happen to those in the hospital wing the war outside would be child's play compared to what could happen."

"How did they come to… they are here," Minerva shook her head, "The Alliance are school students."

"All but one," Severus nodded keeping his eyes closed, "at your Service Ma'am."

Sighing Minerva patted his knee, "This is not your fault."

"I never said it was," Severus growled.

"No but I can see you are blaming yourself as you were not there."

"My duty is to protect them, all of them as who I am and as their teacher I failed them all."

"No you didn't Severus," Minerva spoke softly as he opened his eyes, "You have done everything to continue to protect them, yes they were attacked but you did not know it would happen all you can do now is better prepare them. You saw to it that they had transcripts from New Zealand, you saw to it that they are always protected while in the school you had no way of knowing they would be attacked. Who else knows?"

"Black, Lupin, Bill Weasely, Amelia, Potter, Kingsley knows who some are not all and suspects about the 7th years, I suspect Albus knows something more than he has said, the Muggle Monarchy also know, the students of the Alliance's parents also know who they are, though the parents of the 7th years have no idea, Poppy knows obviously but she was only told at the end of the last school year. Our only saving grace from this attack is none had changed back yet they were all still older…"

Minerva nodded seeing the man close his eyes again, "Get some rest Severus, I will watch over them."

..

The following days had more 7th years returning to classes while those who had attended the day before were not seen, the school population speculated constantly on what was going on. Alliance guards were seen walking through the halls both day and night, the hospital wing was split into two areas though the Matron had cracked down on the students entering some who were just coming in for a look. The day Kingsley returned to the school a week after the attack Amelia followed him in the students in the entrance hall all pausing at the sight of their Minister who spoke softly to their defence professor before the Alliance guards suddenly appeared escorting the Minster towards the hospital wing, "If I may Poppy?"

"She is expecting you minister," Poppy nodded.

"Thank you," Amelia smiled heading to the curtained off area nodding once to the guards who parted them so she could enter. 12 beds were still filled Remus and Sirius were in two, 8 7th year guards were also still nursing injuries though improving the final two beds held Kayleigh and Eike, "Good morning My Lady," Amelia spoke softly taking a seat beside the bed.

"Minister," Kayleigh managed a soft smile though she was still pale, "To what do we owe the deep honour?"

Amelia laughed softly, "Can a friend not visit another friend when they are confined to a hospital bed?"

The smile on Kayleigh's face appeared again, "They can but people may ask either of them what said conversation was about."

"You two are determined to give us a headache," Sirius voice sounded from his bed.

"Padfoot shut up," Remus growled from his bed not actually daring to move.

"Why Moony…"

"Sirius enough," Kayleigh laughed softly before cringing in pain breathing through her nose, "if you don't want to listen then don't."

"Here," Amelia pressed a glass into Kayleigh's hand of water, "I see even with grave injuries their humour does not change."

Kayleigh smiled through the pain, "No but it is relief after everything to actually hear them speak, how goes the questioning I am sorry we dumped this upon you, Bill should be able to offer you some help now he is released."

"Kingsley is the lead on the case though he has returned to his duties here at my urging," Amelia answered taking the glass back and placing back on the bedside table, "We have laid charges against more and we are still laying more with each statement we take, I am glad we could be of some use we will consult with you on every step if you wish."

"With Severus and…" Kayleigh closed her eyes tightly breathing slowly, "Sorry with Severus and Bill also please feel free to speak with the younger members if you like some days they are in classes others here, Bill can also make the guards available if you need to speak with them…"

Amelia took her hand carefully squeezing it, "Do you want me to get Poppy?"

"Please."

"I'll be right back," Amelia stood quickly moving back across the room and into the main wing, "Poppy?"

Poppy looked up from the first year she was with, "I will be right there, give her this in the meantime," the matron floated over a vial of pain relief.

Amelia caught the vial moving back through the curtain seeing the patients on this side all sitting up though it seemed to pain many of them to do so all of their eyes set on their high lady, "Sip it slowly," Amelia whispered sitting on the edge of the bed supporting Kayleigh's head, "You lot should lie down before Poppy comes back in here."

"Too late," Poppy shook her head, "Please for yourselves and Kayleigh lie back down it does none of you well to try and push yourselves."

Kayleigh gripped Amelia's hand as she finished the potion the pain receding slightly as Poppy came into view pulling the curtains around the bed and placing silencing spells, "Sorry Poppy…"

"If you apologise one more time," Poppy smiled softly taking the empty vial and running her scans, "your rib has moved again and is pressing against your lung.

"do what you must," Kayleigh nodded offering a soft smile.

"I will give you something stronger after," Poppy patted her hand helping her to lie down as Amelia shifted to the seat still holding the girls hand as Poppy started to chant a spell. Kayleigh closed her eyes tightly unaware she was cutting off circulation to the ministers hand as a loud scream left her lips as her rib was moved back into place and bound there her breathing heavy before she passed out from the pain, "Your hand minister?" Poppy asked tucking the girl back in and spelling the stronger potion into her stomach.

"Will survive," Amelia nodded flexing her fingers, "Do you know why Cass is not here?"

"All of their parents were informed of course, she has been by quietly at night but does not wish to create suspicion for herself or put Kayleigh in anymore danger."

"How are they truthfully Poppy?"

"Progress is slow but I am hopefully that with time they all should have a full recovery," Poppy sighed removing the spells before opening the curtains again seeing half of her patients sitting up, "I swear to you all I will bind you to the bed and administer sleeping draughts if you all do not lie back down now and rest, I know you are concerned about her as she is concerned about you all, please for her sake and your own rest."

..

Severus was supposedly holding his 7th year potions class though he only had 8 students in there all of whom were either reading or making further plans as Amelia entered the room, "Minister," Severus nodded looking up from his desk where he himself was drawing up new defensive plans.

"Severus, a word if I may."

"in private or…"

"That depends on yourself," Amelia smiled warding the door something she noticed caught the attention of all in the room.

"As you well know Amelia there are little secrets with this group."

Amelia nodded taking her own seat at a bench, "I have just visited the hospital wing," once again Amelia noticed that the rooms attention was truly focussed on her, "Our Lady asked me to work with yourself and Mr Weasely to coordinate what will happen now."

Severus nodded, "I assume you shall all need to speak with the guards?"

"Kingsley will do so," Amelia sighed her eyes falling to the eight watching her, "You need to tell him the truth, he knows some but not all."

"How long have you known?"

"Since the start, ever since you all revealed yourselves to me that Christmas, I figured it out then that the numbers of guards matched the number of the school year once you took out Kayleigh and Eike."

"Amelia we…"

The Minister of Magic smiled raising her hand, "Severus I do not care all this last week has proved is how close this group is and how willing they are to protect each other, having the guards well some at least still attending school offers them full protection. I have not said a word before now given the fact it was never prudent to do so, but why do you think I pushed for the one 7th year class? Last year it was the 7th years who were missing from the announcement do not think I did not notice Bill and Sirius trying to place that fact of information within my mind that they were present."

"I will need to speak with them before…"

"I understand," Amelia cut him off again, "tell them this though if it were possible for me to award them all awards I would, maybe a private ceremony," she turned her attention to the students once more, "For you should all be able to receive the awards as yourselves."

* * *

12 days after the attack found the whole group sitting within the hospital wing the doors warded once more though still time only for a short period of time so the group could speak freely together. Kayleigh, Sirius and Remus were all still in a serious condition while Eike, Stephen and Paul had all been released the day before along with the two other guards. Most of the 7th years got to their feet their wands raised as the hospital wing doors opened though they lowered them as Severus entered with Minerva and Kingsley in tow the doors closing and warding tightly once more. It was this single topic the group had been debating over the past hour, "Thank you for coming," Kayleigh spoke softly as of this moment not one person was in their older appearance, "there is a few things that need to be discussed, both of you have worked out or have been told part of who we truly are. Kingsley you have suspected for a long time now and your suspicions are correct."

Kingsley smiled from his seat as he was handed a pin one which was the same colour at the pin Amelia wore, "Thank you Milady and my offer stands."

Kayleigh nodded, "Amelia has always said we can trust you, but you can understand why we were so hesitant the more people who know the greater chance of a leak."

"I understand but my oath from last year stands," Kingsley nodded adding the small pin to his robes.

"Professor," Kayleigh turned her attention to the deputy headmistress, "Severus explained to me his slip from last week when some of my fellow classmates returned to school, those students," Kayleigh glanced at the 12 who had been in the classroom, "Would like to apologise for falling asleep during your class, I would also like to thank you for allowing them to rest during your class. We all faced something we were not truly prepared for, Severus had informed me you have offered your services if we would like them to learn more advanced transfiguration and how it can play a major part of battle."

"If I can help it would be an honour Milady," Minerva nodded.

"Our first and foremost thing is no one can know who we really are, it protects us and our families not to mention every single student in this school," Eike spoke leaning forward in his seat.

"Do you require a bond of truth that I shall never reveal your secret without consent?"

Kayleigh managed a smile, "We do but not here and not now, our guards the ones who would like to apologise for falling asleep in your class…"

"Their falling asleep was of no matter, with what had happened it is to be expected."

"Told you Minnie was reasonable," A voice muttered from a bed opposite the group causing the heads to turn.

"Black!" Minerva growled facing her old student, "I have told you countless times to not call me that."

"Minerva do forgive him, the battle seems to have knocked out one too many brain cells," Remus spoke from his bed.

"He had brain cells to begin with?" Natalie giggled softly.

"I am right here you know," Sirius growled sitting up carefully glaring at the group assembled.

"Really Padfoot never saw you there, how long have you been there?"

Kayleigh smiled softly watching the antics going on though the smile slipped off her face as she closed her eyes tightly balling her hands into fists drawing a slow breath, "Kay?" Samantha whispered softly seeing the change coming over her friend given she was perched on the edge of the bed.

"Get Poppy for me," Kayleigh opened her eyes briefly the pain she was feeling shining through her eyes, "And get everyone including Severus out of here now…"

Samantha nodded standing up from the bed, "Maybe we should hold this later as it has turned into a bickering fest and Madam Pompfrey would have our heads if we upset her patients, Professor McGonagall we all normally meet each night around 8:30pm Severus will be able to bring you along and we can go through everything then. Kingsley you know where we met anyway so 8:30 tonight if possible."

Kayleigh was doing her best not to make a sound and try to keep her breathing normal as the 7th years started to file out along with the rest of the Alliance though Severus stayed put his eyes set on the girl before him, "I think I am just going to…" Kayleigh broke off drawing short breaths as she clutched Severus' hand suddenly her face white as she struggled to breathe, "I can't…" Kayleigh.

"POPPY!" Severus called out his face draining of colour as the medi-witch appeared with Samantha, "She cannot breath."

"It's alright Kayleigh," Poppy spoke softly running the diagnostic spells frowning slightly placing an oxygen spell, "I know it is hard dear but try to breath slowly."

Tears were streaming down Kayleigh's face, her hand still clutched to Severus' as she struggled to draw a breath, those who had been leaving the hospital wing all paused by the doors watching concern littering all of their faces most turning around and closing the doors fully all now standing guard. Sirius and Remus were both sitting up fully in their beds watching as the medi-witch started casting spells quickly, "Severus I need you to let go," Poppy pushed the man to the side, "All of you OUT!"

"Poppy…"

"OUT!" the matron shouted once more casting a spell to draw the curtains around the bed silencing spells falling into place leaving the hospital wing deadly silent as all still present looked at the closed curtains the faint shadow of Poppy moving quickly around the bed.

"Sir?" Samantha whispered quietly drawing Severus attention.

"I don't know," Severus admitted his eyes glancing to the girl who stood beside him pale.

* * *

It was 45 minutes later when the curtains opened partly Poppy stepping back out though the front of her robes held spots of blood, Severus stood from the chair he had taken between the bed of Lupin and Black, the rest of the 7th years and Alliance also sitting and waiting within the hospital wing, "Poppy?"

"She is alright," Poppy sighed closing the curtain fully, "I have placed her into a deep sleep to allow her body more time to heal but I fear some of the damage done maybe irreversible."

"what do you mean…" Mark asked softly.

"I'm sorry," Poppy shook her head to the question, "I know how close you all are but until I speak with her Mother there is nothing else I can tell you. I know you will all wish to see her but for now Kayleigh needs to rest."

"Everyone go to lunch," Severus spoke softly not moving from where he stood.

"sir we should…"

"I will not ask again, I shall stay and stand watch."

One by one the group filed out leaving Severus watching the matron who stood opposite him, while Remus and Sirius both were sitting up fully in their own beds as the last person left the doors closing behind them Severus stepped forward, "What aren't you saying?"

"Severus I shouldn't…"

"Poppy I am her head of house while she is in school she falls under my care, now what haven't you said?" Severus snapped.

"Her heart stopped for a short amount of time cutting off blood flow, I didn't place her into a deep sleep Severus, she slipped into a coma on her own," Poppy spoke softly taking a seat on the edge of Remus's bed, "I have placed what the muggles call a chest tube into her lung to keep it inflated but her lungs hold scarring… It is up to her now."

Severus fell back in his chair lowering his head, "Poppy will she survive?"

"Honestly Severus, I don't know."

* * *

_November 27__th__ 1995, 11:30am._

The small stone church was surrounded by the adjoining grave yard which overlooked the vast expanse of the Alliance Manor grounds which were covered in white thick snow that had fallen the night before. A path had been cut through the snow leading from the Manor itself to the church, guards dressed in their finest, their swords polished to perfection stood forming a guard of honour into the church. Each pew filled with friends, family and Alliance guards all of who sat silently watching the front where a polished mahogany coffin resided a flag holding the Alliance crest and flowers draped over it eight guards also in what had become the dress uniform forming a guard of honour around the coffin.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hell have no fury

_Hogwarts Great Hall, November 28__th__ 1995, 7:30am_

_Alliance in mourning_

_By Peter Box_

_The Alliance are in mourning today after laying to rest one of their own in a moving ceremony yesterday at the private church that is situated on the Alliance grounds. The church was filled with family, friends and representatives from the Ministry including the Minister of Magic all there to pay their respects. A guard of honour surrounded the coffin which was draped in the flag of the Alliance, as well as a guard of honour at the entrance to the church._

_The Alliance has been rocked by tragedy over the past month with an attack on the Manor itself on the 1__st__ of November, those whom had attacked were detained by the Alliance's elite guard and all are awaiting trails as this paper goes to print. Though yesterday the sole focus was on the passing of one of their own. Anne Wright spokesperson for the Alliance had this to say after the service yesterday, "The Alliance is a close knit family, we are all in shock over the sudden passing of one of our own family, we ask that during this time we are left to mourn though we swear that those responsible will be punished to the full extent of the law."_

_For the first time in hundreds of years a ceremonial funeral was given, the guards themselves brought to tears as they carried the coffin from the church after the service, the guard of honour at the door raising their swords in salute for their fallen member._

_More on the attack on page 2_

_Tributes page 3_

The majority of the 7th years were left with shaking hands as they read the front page of the paper before reading through the tribute section at the Head Table Severus had his own paper closed unable to read it, his eyes scanning the hall taking in the pale expressions on some faces, while other had silent tears running down their own cheeks. Not a single member of the Alliance bar himself was within the hall not that he could blame them, pushing his breakfast away he stalked out of the hall knowing half the 7th years were watching him along with some on the head table. Entering his classroom he picked up the closest thing throwing it at the wall listening and watching it shatter before he picked up another jar, his classroom soon filled with flying objects that hit and shattered against the wall.

"Severus…"

"Not now Kingsley!" Severus hissed throwing another jar.

"This was not your fault," the man spoke ducking as a jar went flying over his head only to shatter against the door.

"They killed her!"

Kingsley sighed moving across the room grabbing hold of the man's arm forcing it down as he went to throw another jar this one filled with a potion, "I know, but it was not your fault."

Severus lowered his head, "They killed her…" he spoke softly hissing as his mark suddenly flared in pain, "I've got to…"

"I will watch over them all," Kingsley nodded letting go of the arm, "Do not do anything stupid Severus, they need you especially now."

Standing stonily within the inner circle Severus hid all of his emotions as the mission was laid out before them, they were to attack the prison and take back their own, they were to also release those the Dark Lord wished to praise for attacking the Alliance earlier that month. Each word had made Severus' blood boil, each word had made him want to strike out at the man before him, yet he did nothing he stood silently with his shields raised to full capacity hiding down his emotions, his desires to lash out to kill. As the group was dismissed to round up their teams Severus stayed put as he was required once again allowing the dark Lord into his mind showing him what he wanted to see, "Have you brought me any new information on the Alliance Severus?" the hissed.

"My Lord," Severus bit down bile the rose in this throat, "They are in mourning My Lord, I managed to attend the funeral they held yesterday, they are weak compared to you upset by the simplest of deaths."

The Dark Lord nodded pacing around his spy, "Keep close to them Severus as close as you can."

"I shall My Lord," Severus nodded going to leave.

"Stay Severus you are not needed for this mission."

* * *

_Riddle Manor 12:30pm._

Screams issued up from those who were laid prone on the floor as they delivered the news that none of the faithful had been there, that none of the ones who had been caught by the Alliance had been there, "Where are they?" The dark Lord flung another curse at the withering man on the floor.

"My Lord…" a voice stuttered crawling forward and kissing the hem of his robes, "A Auror who was there said they had been removed My lord in July…"

Another curse hit the man who screamed out in agony as Voldemort kicked him away, "Severus!" he hissed turning his gaze on the man, "Find out where they are!"

"Yes My Lord," Severus bowed leaving the room which filled with screams once more of those being punished.

* * *

_Minister of Magic's office, 1:00pm._

Amelia looked at the man who was slumped in the seat before her, "We managed to detain some but not all," she spoke her voice resigned.

"He knows they were removed," Severus nodded, "We tasked me with the job of finding them."

"The call is yours Severus, we made the right decision."

"He plans on attacking the Alliance…"

"Then we make sure that you are prepared for an attack."

Severus growled standing up, "They are not prepared not now!"

"Severus it pains me to say this but we are at war they have no choice but to try and move past this, you need to move past this as well otherwise they will crumble and fall and Riddle will win."

* * *

_Riddle Manor 8:45pm._

Pain was coursing through Severus' body as he twisted and arched on the floor, Voldemort standing above him his face contorted in rage as he held the curse before finally lifting it Severus crawling forward and kissing the hem of the robes, "My Lord my sources tell me that the Goblin nation and the Alliance formed an alliance of their own, they can overrule the Ministry which they did," Severus lied, "They removed the prisoners to the Goblin nation before they were executed…"

"CRUCIO!"

Severus' back arched again as he could not help but scream out in pain, though in the dark recesses of his own mind it was pain he started to believe he deserved, as the spell lifted he crawled forward again, "I was able to learn that those who attacked the Alliance are being held by the Ministry in the cells under the court room."

Voldemort paced the room, "Rise," he hissed at his spy who did as directed, "They will pay for this act with their lives along with the Goblins shall pay, return to the school Severus."

"Yes My Lord," Severus bowed leaving the room trying to control his breathing and body.

* * *

_Hogwarts, 9:00pm._

Kingsley was pacing the room of requirement as the floo flared Severus stumbling in and falling slightly his arm grabbing hold of Kingsley's robe to keep himself up right as he looked around the room seeing it empty, "Where…"

"All within their dorms Poppy gave them a dose of dreamless sleep ," Kingsley answered helping him into a chair before summoning a vial of pain relief, "Amelia contacted me."

"He knows," Severus nodded downing the potion.

"we knew it would happen that this would break."

"I had hoped for more time though."

"we are lucky we have had this much time Severus," Kingsley sighed taking his own chair.

* * *

_Alliance Manor, 30__th__ of November 1995._

"I know that now is not the correct time," Sirius spoke addressing the group who sat around the table.

"People are still holding balls aren't they?" Eike muttered, "Even in war Merlin forbid society is not seen."

Sirius sighed, "Correct, though this year apart from the ball you shall hold…"

"We hold… Sirius with what…"

"I know but if you do not they will think they have won, I know how hard this is for you but unfortunately appearances must be made. The staff Christmas party could be cancelled if you wish…"

"No," Michael spoke shaking his head, "They need that especially now."

"Then it shall stay," Sirius spoke softly, "The Alliance Christmas ball is the only one I believe you should attend together."

"But we should attend a few others but maybe only one or two of us?" Natalie asked softly.

"yes though with a larger guard, I will not take any chances on this."

The days that followed had more notices of death's in the paper, it seemed the Dark Lord had stepped up his act completely. Reports and rumours were heard that the man had attacked the prison only to find those he sought were no longer there, before wild rumours circulated that they had been executed by the Goblins. An attempted attack had also happened against the Ministry of Magic though those who had attacked were now currently being held in a secure location waiting trial, the Ministry had lost two people in the attack an investigation being held led surprisingly by Remus Lupin into how the death Eaters had gotten into the ministry to begin with. The Alliance were also seen walking the halls of the Ministry after the attack though they were surrounded by a heavy guard no one able to get within ten feet of the group. The IWC supporting the investigation though they had launched their own with the rumours circulating about the executions that had taken place the Goblin Nation being requested to sit down for a meeting which they agreed to only on the condition that the Alliance would be present along with the Minister of Magic a request which left many with more questions.

It was the second of December when the alliance sat down with Ted who looked pale as it was explained to him that the treaty they had signed had come into effect and also that the 12 missing prisoners had also been executed in accordance to Goblin law and the Alliance law itself, "What we need to know Ted," Severus spoke softly, "Is will this treaty hold up under questioning?"

"Yes," Ted answered sighing, "Between the laws of the Goblin Nation and the laws of the Alliance it holds strong, before each execution was the case gone back over by Alliance law and Goblin law?"

"It was."

"Was someone present from the Alliance who had signed the document when the sentence was carried out and was the sentenced explained?"

Glances passed around the table, "Yes Beatrice was present for each," Mark answered softly.

"I was there for all bar two," Severus answered.

"I was there as well," Sirius answered.

"Was there anyone else present?"

"No," Eike answered.

"Actually yes," Severus corrected the answer, "Madam Augusta Longbottom was present for the execution of Bellatrix Lestrange, she took a vow not to repeat it."

"Then that information will also need to be passed onto the IWC investigation though Severus whoever was there when the vow was made will also need to be present so as Madam Longbottom shall be able to speak," ted made a note before him, "I will also need to be present, I will contact the Goblin Nation and IWC to set up the meeting that suits everyone and also coordinate with the Minsters office, my recommendation at the moment is if you are asked about this you give no comment."

"We shall not speak about it," Severus nodded, "if you would excuse us." Severus turned his gaze to the others in the room the moment they were left alone again not surprised to see the glares directed at him, "Augusta Longbottom had every right to be present."

"how could you not tell us!"

"It was a need to know basis, it was not prudent for you to know," Severus growled, "before you all argue I made the decision by myself to have her there."

"Are there going to be any more surprised Sir?"

Severus sighed, "I do know how hard this time is for you all…"

"It's just… making decisions without…"

"I know,' Severus nodded, "And yet you all use to bitch and complain when she made decisions without you or did things without you before."

A small smile passed around the table at the words, "That was different though sir, she was at least here for us to bitch and complain to."

"What do we do about the IWC?" Samantha asked.

"We answer their questions like Ted suggested offer full disclosure by our own laws and by the common laws that the community falls under we have the rites to do what we did," Severus answered, "Offer full disclosure to them proves that we have nothing to hide, when we speak with them we make sure that Ted is present and that the topic remains only on the subject of the prisoners. Those we speak with within the muggle government know what we have done and though they are not happy with it they understand the reasoning why we did it. We do fall under muggle laws but our laws and our standings do raise us above it on conditions like this, this is war and there will be casualties on both sides it was within the best interests of all of this realm that these people did not get out into the public."

"Do you think they will question us all?" Michael asked glancing around the table, "We weren't there when they…"

"They will everyone in this room will no doubt be questioned, you will be asked if you were present before being asked I would assume how the decision was made no one and I mean that no one is to lie to them, if you voted against it you say so," Severus sighed, "When we speak to them try and keep it to the facts and as hard as I know that it is try and not get personal."

* * *

_December 3__rd__ 1995._

Severus was standing within the defence classroom demonstrating alongside Kingsley new duelling techniques when the door flew open, "Severus come quickly!" an out of breath medi-witch shouted before dashing back out of the door leaving the room partly confused, though the 7th years all looked once at their professors before racing after the medi-witch Severus and Kingsley following them.

The first thing Severus saw when he entered the room was the 7th years had stopped, it was then he heard the soft voice speak, "What did I miss?" If it was not for Kingsley who grabbed hold of his arm Severus knew he would have fallen to the floor as the 7th years made a walkway each stepping to the side for his eyes to fall on one person who was standing up, their frame skinny though their eyes sparkled with life, "Anyone going to answer the question?"

* * *

AN: Short chapter I know I am swapping it seems between long and short chapters, but this seemed like the best place to end this chapter and also not to bombard you all with information.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Times are changing.

Kayleigh laughed softly moving through her friend as she reached her head of house carefully conjuring a chair ignoring the frown on Poppy's face at her use of magic, "I think you need to sit Sir," she spoke softly still smiling brightly as Severus sunk into the chair, her eyes turning to Kingsley who looked just as stunned as Severus, "I'll catch up on the work I have missed, I promise you," she smiled at the man who sunk into the closest bed speechless.

Poppy moved back to her patient leading her back to the bed she had occupied for the last month making her at least sit on the edge of it, "No magic for the time being was the rule…" she muttered though she was still smiling.

"Sorry he needed to sit before he fell," Kayleigh laughed softly still looking around the stunned faces, "someone might want to go get…" before she could finish her sentence Eike launched himself at her wrapping her up in a tight hug.

"we thought we had lost you…" he whispered softly.

"Can't get rid of me that easily," Kayleigh smiled as he broke away.

Fred and George looked at each other before nodding their eyes turning back to their leader, "We'll get them, stun the professors if we have to but we will get them."

"Thank you and Harry as well if you do not mind," Kayleigh laughed as the two moved forward hugging her tightly, "Though do try to refrain from stunning unless you have no other choice."

Minerva was teaching her fifth year class when the door flew open, "Messer's Weasely!" she snapped at the two.

"Sorry," Fred laughed, "But we need Potter and Jacobs right now in the hospital wing."

"This is highly…" Minerva broke off seeing their identical grins, "Class dismissed, all of you out! Potter Jacobs stay!"

The class filed out though many were confused, Mark picking up his bag as Harry did the same, "Fred, George?"

"Go see for yourself we have others to round up," George laughed ruffling the boy's hair.

Harry and Mark looked at each other before racing out of the room leaving the twins and Minerva, "She is?"

"Yes!"

Minerva smiled brightly though tears filled her eyes, "Quickly then, before Poppy shoos everyone out."

The next classroom they entered was Natalie's who took one look at the twins before bolting out of the room leaving a confused class and Professor Babbling behind, George packing up the girls stuff while Minerva explain that she needed her student to the professor for a little while.

The charms classroom held the 6th years, Professor Flitwick pausing as the door opened this time only Minerva entering the room, "Professor McGonagall?"

"Sorry Professor I need Miss Chambers."

Samantha looked up from her desk her blood running cold as she packed up her belongings following the deputy out though her eyes grew wide seeing Fred and George who were grinning, "What?"

"Go to the hospital wing and see for yourself!"

"Please tell me this is not one of your jokes…" Samantha whispered desperately.

"If it was Miss Chambers I would not be here," Minerva spoke kindly giving the girl a hug, "Off you go to the hospital wing."

Their final destination was out on the grounds though the moment Michael saw the group walking towards him he abandoned his belongings racing towards them, "Please tell me…"

Fred picked up the youngest member of the group swinging him around as his twin went to collect the boy's belongings, "We have a visit to make."

By the time they reached the wing all of the 7th years were sitting down, Severus was still in the seat that had been conjured for him while the Alliance members themselves were all sitting on one bed. Michael's eyes grew wide as Fred placed him down the boy flying across the room and into the waiting arms of Kayleigh who was smiling brightly, "Don't ever do that to me again..."

"Sorry kiddo," Kayleigh laughed kissing the top of his head her eyes meeting Fred and George, "Thank you."

"Milady," the twin bowed grinning before taking their own seats, "You woke up just in time for the Christmas nightmares to begin."

Kayleigh laughed her eyes glancing towards Poppy, "Maybe, now would someone like to tell me what I have missed?"

"What you have missed young lady can wait," Cassadia Evans entered the hospital wing with Sirius, Remus and Bill in toe.

"Mum…" Kayleigh grinned brightly breaking away from Michael who was still hugging her standing up and moving towards her Mother ignoring the roll eye of Poppy for doing so.

"I doubt you should be up," Cassadia smiled hugging her daughter tightly, "But it is good to see that you are."

Kayleigh grinned allowing her Mother to lead her back to her bed, "So everyone is okay right? I mean you are all here."

A few of the smiles slipped of the faces some lowering their heads making Kayleigh look around again adding up the numbers that still all matched, "What? What happened? You're all here… Severus?" her eyes turned to the man who lowered his head unable to meet her gaze suddenly.

"Dear you should sit back down again," Poppy stood from her own chair.

Kayleigh shook her head looking around the group, "Either someone tells me right now what the hell happened or I will go out there myself and find out!"

"There was an attacked," Remus spoke softly moving forward and leading the girl back to her bed forcing her to sit down.

"When?"

"Four days after you fell into a coma," Remus answered crouching down before her taking hold of her hands, "We believe it was a warning but we are not sure those responsible have not yet been caught."

Kayleigh nodded slowly looking around the faces once more, "What happened?"

"Eliza Marches was killed," Severus sighed looking up from his seat.

"But she…" Kayleigh shook her head, "she has only worked for us for five months… Why… who…"

"She was on her way to work when it happened," Remus squeezed the trembling hands, "She put up a fight but by the time backup had arrived she was already gone, like I said we do not know who is responsible but it did not escape our notice that she was muggle raised."

"her family…"

"Are safe it is was just her Mother."

Kayleigh nodded tears clouding her eyes, "No one else right… everyone else is…"

"No one else," Remus assured, "No one else from our family at least."

"He's made his move then?" Kayleigh whispered softly.

"He has but the Ministry is striking back…"

"Enough," Poppy stood up shaking her head, "Miss Rosier I know you want to know and need to know what has happened but no more now, I will allow everyone to stay providing this topic ends now. I will not have you risking a relapse."

It was late that evening when Kayleigh was alone in the hospital wing that she allowed herself to cry, unbeknown to Poppy she had managed to get hold of the last months' worth of newspapers. She had read through the tribute page for their fallen guard, she knew it would not be the last death they would face, but it was the first from their group one she had not been present for which hurt the most. It was close to midnight when she heard the doors open a single figure slipping into the room and crossing to her bed, the green eyes watching her, "you'll get in trouble for being out after curfew," she smiled softly lowering the paper back to the bed as the boy sat down.

"They were all so worried and scared about you," Harry spoke as he picked up the paper, "When I saw them just after this, I thought it was you when I found out it wasn't I was so revealed but… Kayleigh this potion Professor Snape is brewing, this link I have with that monster…"

"we don't know what is going to happen Harry, none of us do… I have spent the afternoon listening to plans of Christmas balls and parties, all the while a war rages outside of these castle walls. A war that is against you and me against us all, but I promise you this I will do everything within my power to see you through to the other side of this conflict. Maybe it is time for me to stop hiding who I am," Kayleigh spoke softly looking across the wing towards the windows to the darkened sky, "Maybe it is time for this castle to present that united front."

"You've been in a coma, you haven't been hiding but I have… It's me he wants Kayleigh, it is me he will always go after."

"And I will stand in front of you always."

"What if I don't want you to? Answer me honestly on just this, if I was to go to him, if I was to die," the word was whispered softly, "Would…"

"Part of him resides within you, you know this," Kayleigh sighed pushing back and blankets and moving towards the windows, "In honesty Harry I have no idea if your death would bring an end to the war and I am not willing to find out either, have faith in the potion and have faith within us as well. You should head back to your dorm." Kayleigh listened as the boy sighed before the footsteps crossed the room the door closing quietly as she continued to look out over the grounds, "You can come out now," she spoke softly to the seemingly empty hospital wing a shadow falling over her a moment later as Severus appearance appeared in the window, "how much did you hear?"

"All as you very well know," Severus answered.

"The IWC is investigating us and yet you all argued all afternoon about which parties to attend and who should go, the Ministry was attacked and not one of you mentioned it…"

"Poppy…"

"you have the power to overrule her!" Kayleigh snapped turning around, "We have the power to overrule anyone in this school in this community and not once did you all think to tell me!"

"Kayleigh you have been in here for a month you are still recovering…"

"The world is not going to sit and wait while I recover Severus, the war has not stopped nor will it if we sit back and do nothing!"

"We have not been doing nothing," Severus growled, "we have been planning, working!"

"Not hard enough!"

"What is going on out here?" Poppy appeared glaring at the two having heard the raised voices, "Miss Rosier back to bed this instant."

"No," Kayleigh shook her head, "No more lying about and do nothing."

"If you do not get back into bed this instant Miss Rosier I will force you to and bind you to it!" Poppy narrowed her eyes, "NOW!"

"I would like to see you try," Kayleigh remained standing, "For I am the Lady of Hogwarts and she answers to me, I will not lie about upon your orders and I will not stand for anymore of this happening!"

"Lady or not," Poppy stood her ground taking the information in her stride, "you still need time to recover, you almost died twice Miss Rosier, twice your heart stopped beating and twice we had to bring you back from the dead."

"Severus make sure Sirius, Remus, Bill and Amelia are here first thing in the morning I wish to speak with them, alert the others I wish to be left alone," Kayleigh spoke turning on her heel and striding back to her bed, "One more night Madam that is all."

"We shall see," Poppy held in her smirk adjusting the blankets as Severus left the wing, "Do not push yourself."

The anger drained away as Kayleigh looked up, "If I don't push myself then Eliza won't be the last, I'm sorry Poppy but…"

"Sleep you will have visitors in the morning, but know this Miss Rosier I will not hesitate doing what I threatened."

"I cannot sit idle while…"

"Going out there in the condition you are in will not help anyone," Poppy sighed sitting next to the bed, "It will not help you and it will not help them. I know you want to fight this war, I know you want peace for our community and you wish to protect it. War should not be fought by teenagers by children yet I understand this one will be, you have always ruled with a just hand you have always listened to those you take advice from so take some advice from me, start here."

"What?" Kayleigh frowned slightly.

"Start here in the school, you and your friends have done a remarkable feat coming together make the other students here see that, see that no matter house you can come together not matter background you can work together," Poppy explained softly, "You may not be able to make everyone see reason but even just changing a few peoples ideals, a few people's perceptions can help."

"Maybe…"

"Now sleep before you I force a potion into your system," Poppy smirked standing up nodding her head, "Milady."

Kayleigh smiled softly, "Thank you."

"For what dear?"

"Keeping them all calm."

Poppy laughed, "Sipping calming draughts into drinks helped with that."

* * *

_Hogwarts hospital wing, 7:00am_

"I want to know everything," Kayleigh spoke the moment the curtains had been closed privacy spells in place, "Leave nothing out."

The group of adults all glanced at each other before Amelia sighed finally starting to talk being the only one there who had been there throughout the last month, it was just before lunch when they had finished filling Kayleigh in on everything including their suspicions on everything, the investigation that Remus was holding at the Ministry into the attack that had happened there, "And we have received invites from those who are now currently on the watch list?" Kayleigh asked turning her attention to Sirius.

"We have, of course we shall not…"

"Tell them I will be there," Kayleigh cut him off.

"Kayleigh you cannot be…"

"Riddle wants to fight me let him try," Kayleigh shook her head, "I will not hide from this, I am pulling in my rites the rites of the Alliance and as the head of it you have no choice but to do as I ask otherwise those holding cells we have will have some guests."

The faces paled at the threat Sirius nodding, "I will see to it then."

"be sure that you do and Amelia I would suggest making sure the courts are ready the IWC can investigate all they like, this meeting they want which we have agreed to will take place at the Manor if they do not like that then we will not attend and neither will the Goblins. I am sick to death of playing by other people's rules, if the attack on us has taught me anything it is this we are only as strong as we are when we are together. Will all of us see the other side of this war? I don't know but I will go down fighting, being whom I am, having the blood that runs through my veins I have the power to make Riddle's life very complicated he needs money to fund himself, we cut it off, he claims his decedent from the Slytherin line I disinherit him. Those penalties those laws we introduced in the summer will be amended anyone now caught holding the mark and ending the life of another is to be executed, if I have to drag the laws back to my forefathers laws to see to peace I will do so."

* * *

_Alliance Manor, 7__th__ of December._

The table was set the representatives of the IWC were due to arrive within the next ten minutes, Kayleigh for her part was dressed within her fine regal clothing, her foot tapping impatiently under the table while they waited she was going against all medical advice being there but she was damned if she was not going to attend. Ted was organising the files he had to present to the IWC on the table though a light sheen of sweat clung to the man's brow, it was a few minutes later that the representatives filed in all bowing in respect before taking their seats the tension in the room increasing tenfold, "From what I have been told," Kayleigh spoke once everyone was seated, "You wish to question us upon the choices and laws and rites we have enacted and no doubt on those we plan on enacting. I would like to remind you all now that we do not fall under your laws that you fall under ours, we have agreed to this meeting under full disclosure."

"Shall we start?" Ted cleared his throat before handing around the files he had created, "These are the cases of the 12 who were tried convicted and the sentence carried out. The first page indicates the due process that was taken, the second highlights sections of the alliance that was formed between the three government bodies."

"We were not included within this, why?"

"With all due respect though the community falls under the IWC it was not prudent that you be informed," Kayleigh answered swiftly, "You do not get involved in other countries legal trails so why would we have included you in this?"

"You sentenced the convicted to death!"

"No the Goblin nations who falls under their own laws retried the convicted as they had also committed crimes against them," Kayleigh growled, "We had the final say if we agreed with the sentence or not."

"And yet you had them all beheaded anyway?"

"After going through each case," Ted interjected quickly, "After each trial was held in the Goblin nation we were sent the trial notes, if was from there that the Alliance made their decision."

"How was the decision made?"

"By a blind vote," Kayleigh answered, "The seven of us wrote either Aye or nay on a piece of paper and we had our advisor Remus Lupin read them out, it was a diplomatic vote."

"And what did you vote?"

Kayleigh lent back in her seat looking across the table, "A blind vote normally means it is blind but in answer to your question I agreed with the Goblins, I voted Aye."

"And the final count?"

"Was 4-3 obviously in favour of the Aye's."

"Some disagreed with the sentence?"

"Yes," Kayleigh nodded.

"Were you present when the sentences was carried out?"

"I was along with Lord Sirius Black, Lord Proclotect was present for all but two and Madam Augusta Longbottom was present for one."

"Why was Madam Longbottom present?"

"Lord Proclotect believed she had the right to be there and I agreed with his assessment."

"Was or is she under any oath?"

"She is, an oath we offered to take that she would not repeat what had happened bar to those who were there or knew of the sentence we have contacted her on your behalf and she is willing to speak with you, though one of us shall need to be present while that happens."

"What of those who attacked you? Our record indicates that many prisoners seem to have gone missing from the prison and are being held elsewhere."

"On that we have no comment," Ted answered.

"You offered full disclosure."

"Upon this issue yes, upon others no."

The questioning carried on for the majority of the morning only breaking for lunch, after lunch the rest of the Alliance was to be questioned along with Sirius and Madam Longbottom. Kayleigh was in a foul mood by the time the day was over though she held back the IWC before they could leave, "Whether or not you agree with us does not worry me, we made the right decision like we are making the correct decision now release what you wish for we do not care but I will tell you now as of earlier this week I invoked all of my rites as did we all. You may all be happy to sit back and watch war rage on in our lands but I am not therefore I will drag this community back into full Alliance law if I have to, threaten us and face our wrath. Try to discredit us and find out exactly what our laws entail, I have the Goblins agreeing with us and I have the Minister of Magic backing on what we plan to do, in my honest opinion I do not care what you all think I will do what is right for the community and bring it back to peace."

* * *

_14 previously unknown death eaters to stand trial for treason_

_In startling news released last night 8 prominent members of our community are to stand trial for treason after the dark mark was found on their left forearms, six more members of the community are also to stand trial for the same offence. This comes just days after the IWC released a report showing that a treaty signed between The Alliance, Goblin Nation and the Ministry of Magic had removed 12 known death eaters from Azkaban to the Goblin nation where they stood trial once more only to be executed in August. The 14 death Eaters currently up on charges face the same fate as the Alliance have stepped in fully to the court system, the accused have the right to legal representation but truth serum is mandatory. "For too long has our community allowed people to bribe themselves out of trouble, for too long as the community turned their backs as money was passed under the table, it is time for this to stop those found guilty of treason will face the death penalty the knut stops here," Beatrice Kensiskikov spoke last night in front of the Ministry, "As of now this community is under Alliance Law which will be enforced."_

_This statement has caused outcry in some parts of the community while others embrace the change, some members of the community who wish to remain nameless have vowed to stand against the Alliance should they go through with the death penalty, "They are becoming like he-who-must-not-be-named himself murdering upstanding members of our community, where does it stop?" one member spoke to me last night after the announcement._

"_I support them fully," Augusta Longbottom spoke last night, "they want to see the end of this war comes quickly, all they want is peace, peace for themselves and peace for us all. They want to protect the innocent those who are up on charges if they are innocent have nothing to fear it is only those who are guilty who have something to fear and those are the people we do not want in our community."_

* * *

_AN: I am not sure how many more chapters there will be with this story, I have the next two fully written and they just need a little bit of polishing off. Many changes are going to take place during the next chapter but they will make more sense in later chapters and to the completion of this story. The end is still a little way off yet. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Be careful now…

_A Dark Christmas_

_Death Eaters made a daring and dark attempt upon our own Minster of Magic yesterday afternoon as she made her Christmas visit to St Mungo's, three people were killed in the attack including one hospital staff member who threw themselves in front of a curse meant for the Minister. Four of the six attackers were apprehended by Auror's and hospital staff the Minister of Magic taken from the scene to an undisclosed location. The attack has sent shockwaves through the community, a spokesperson for the Minister had this to say last night, "Minister Bones received no major injuries during the attack and for safety reasons has been moved to a secure location, those who were apprehended last night will face charges tomorrow in the Court of the Alliance. Minister Bones wishes to pass on her condolences to the families who have lost loved ones during this attack."_

_In other news it was also been reported that five people attempted to enter the Alliance grounds on Christmas Eve while the annual ball was being held, it is not yet known if these people were associated with You-Know-Who and the death eaters, nor is it known where they are being held._

_The new laws which were introduced before Christmas are still sending shockwaves through the community, yet the Alliance is not standing idle a direct quote from our high lady stated "we will do everything within our power to see our community back in peace. Now is not the time for anyone to be standing idle, sitting on the fence, this war is on all of our doorsteps I urge the community to stand up and fight. Stand up for what we are all entitled to a community living in peace."_

* * *

_January 5__th__ 1996, Hogwarts._

One by one the students entered the castle after departing from the train though they had been met at the gate by a group of Auror's and Alliance guards, each student being searched along with their baggage. This was the first noticeable change to the school that the student population noticed though the next became apparent when they entered the hall the house tables were gone, the head table still stood on the raised platform though none of the professors had sat down. Instead of the normal house table seven new tables now filled the call each holding the banner of Hogwarts above it as well as a year number, the first few 7th years who trickled in held in their smirks seeing the changes as they made their way to the table which held the number 7 taking a seat, the rest of the 7th years who entered doing the same while the rest of the population stood silently.

Mark entered the hall smiling seeing the change before heading off to the empty table, Harry following him and taking a seat next to the boy, "They don't look happy," Harry spoke softly glancing at the rest of the school who had started to scowl especially the older years while the first years quietly made their way to their own table.

"We didn't expect them to," Mark answered as Neville, Hermione and Ron joined their table quietly the three still looking around.

Samantha moved to her table dragging her friends with her rolling her eyes at the mutters leaving some lips, while Michael headed towards his own table the only full table being that of the 7th years.

"If all students would take their seats," Albus spoke finally, "As you can see there have been some changes over the break, all kindly find your year table and sit."

Filthy glares were thrown to the Headmaster as more muttered filled the room as the student body made their way to their new tables, though the majority of the years still sat according to house Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw taking the middle sections of the table keeping the Gryffindor and Slytherin students at opposite ends. With the glares still evident the students turned their attention to the front of the hall looking at their headmaster all wondering what was going to happen next though the answer came when the door to the hall opened once more a woman none bar a select few knew the identity of. The surprising factor of the woman was she was dressed in a black robe much like the ones the students themselves were wearing though hers held the crest of Hogwarts upon the breast instead of the house she belonged to, a glimmering ring also sat upon her finger a mixture of emerald, ruby, sapphire and yellow diamond. Moving down one of the newly recreated aisles she stood at the front of the hall turning to face the students her eyes scanning the rooms and the tables the frown on her face becoming more prominent, "If every student who is sitting on the end of the table near the doors could please stand up," Her voice rang out clearly through the hall seeing her request obeyed, "Thank you now every second student from that person if you could also please stand," this time there was hesitation from the majority of the student body, "Now I shall not ask again."

It was with quiet muttering those who had been requested stood, "Very well those of you who are standing please step back from the benches and tables," seeing the order obeyed though there were many scowls and frowns at the request, the woman who was yet to introduced herself moved towards the first year table the professors following her, "Mr?"

"Thomas…" the boy squeaked softly.

"Mr Thomas if you would like to walk to the end of the table near the doors please and swap places with the student down there."

"Yes Ma'am," the boy nodded quickly moving to where he was asked the girl who had been sitting at the end walking back slowly looking nervous.

"There is nothing to worry about," the woman smiled softly, "Now the professors and I are going to move you all to a different spot along the tables, everyone else is to pay attention," she directed to the hall before she and the professors moved each student mixing up the houses, "You may all sit down again," she addressed the first years many of who still looked nervous before doing as they were asked and taking their seats. The same process was held on the other tables though the higher in year they moved the more pronounced the scowls and glares came until they reached the 7th year table where they found the houses already spread out creating confusion for some, "very good," the woman moved back to the front of the room ignoring the glares thrown at her, "Where you are all sitting now is where you will sit for the rest of this week, you are not to skip meals either and trust me I will know if you do, for those of you wondering who I am, I am Lady Hogwarts," there was silence at this announcement and a few open slack mouths, "At the start of this year the sorting hat called for unity you have had until now to see to it, war rages outside of these walls war which will or already has had an effect on the people sitting around you lives. Bias between houses will stop now, if you cannot then you will get to face me and trust me when I say you do not want that to happen, enjoy your meal and please do remember I shall know if you attempt to disobey me."

The hall broke out into whispers once they were left alone though there were parts of some tables that sat in stony silence, at the 7th year table Kayleigh smirked softly glancing around the hall, "Well that looks like it was fun…"

Soft laughter broke out around her, "Only you would think that was fun, I thought half of them were going to try and hex you."

Kayleigh shrugged, "It needed to be done, it might take them time to realise it but Poppy was right."

The feast was more subdued than it normally would be, there was still laughter at some tables while parts of others still sat in silence while they ate their meal. It was at the end of the meal that the Headmaster got to his seat, "Now we are all watered and fed along with the new seating arrangements seen to allow me to hold your attention for a few moments after which allow it to roam free. As you all saw before the feast we were joined by our Lady of Hogwarts who over the Christmas break made herself known to the castle, many of you may not agree or even like what has been done but I warn you all now crossing the Lady of Hogwarts is a dangerous path to take, our lady has the power to do as she sees fit for the castle so I urge you all," here his eyes glanced over certain tables and students, "To do what it is she has asked of you."

* * *

_Room of Requirement, 5__th__ of January 11:00pm._

"So now Kayleigh has taken on the school…" Laughter filled the room at the speech the 7th years all turning their eyes to the girl who merely shrugged, "How are we actually going to enforce it? I mean it is one thing for the Headmaster to warn the students to follow and for Kay herself to warn them but it is another thing for them to realise that we mean business."

"You think an example should be made?"

"Maybe."

"I'm not sure I could handle another all-out yelling session from the professors."

The group laughed most nodding, "True but Nick is right unless they fully understand the situation they are not going to act upon the warning they might play good for a few days but after that who knows."

"If we do this," Alice spoke up, "Can we at least warn two out of the four heads we are doing it to save on the whole never ending speech thing?"

"Pretty sure two of them might know we staged it along with one professor," Fred laughed.

"Alright," Kayleigh stood up all eyes turning to her, "We need a plan put into place to do this and we need to decide if it is all of us or only some of us, we need different scenarios as well and it will need to start small before the big fall out which will have to be public. Fred, George," Kayleigh turned to the two main pranksters of the group, "Put your heads together and come up with a few ideas small pranks on people at first then we can escalate it all work with whoever you like. We will all meet here again on Wednesday night earlier if we can, we have a meeting set with Sirius, Remus and Bill on Saturday morning at 6am…" there were groans from the group, "I know not everyone needs to be here for it if they don't want to be, as it stands at the moment we only have three official meetings this month and that does not include if more arrests are made."

"The shifts we had from last term are going to stay in place," Eike continued, "Every other weekend and week during frees and so forth we need our presence and yours to be made. We have a meeting set with the guys in the morning to work out other things including the fact we all have our NEWTs coming up and Mark have his OWLs. We'll leave it here for tonight, no one get caught going back to their common rooms."

* * *

_Room of Requirement, 6__th__ January, 6:45am._

"So that went over like a lead balloon last night," Michael laughed picking up his juice that the house elves had brought up for them."

"You think your table was bad try sitting at mine," Mark rolled his eyes, "Why do you think it was a good idea to sit Harry and Malfoy near each other? Not to mention put Weasely near Goyle?"

"It was just the way it worked out," Kayleigh smirked, "And it is also a little bit of amusement for us, though I am waiting for Harry to track me down."

"Don't worry he is planning on it," Samantha grinned, "He was asking if he could join us this morning, I suggested another time."

"How were things at your table?" Eike asked.

"They were tense in places some people just wanted to get on with their meals, others I thought were going to stab each other with their knives," Samantha shook her head.

"And your table Natalie?"

"It was okay not as bad as I expected, though honestly I was just glad when the meal was over the next week is going to be hell."

"Why?" Kayleigh asked leaning forward in her seat.

"You sat me next to a bloody idiot!" Natalie growled, "How he has managed to make it to fourth year beats me."

Laughter broke out at the statement, "It is only for a week and I assure you next time will be better."

"It better be," Natalie growled softly, "Michael?"

Michael shrugged, "Like everyone else there were tense bits at the table but everyone was mainly just happy to get on eating."

"What about the other two tables?"

"First years had no problems," Severus spoke from the door entering the room, "I guess that is why you left me sitting down my end of the hall?"

Kayleigh smirked, "Possibly that and I thought you would kill me if I attempted to move you all around."

"Perhaps," Severus nodded taking his seat and pouring out a cup of coffee, "The first years just got on with their meals and spoke to each other, there may be one or two conflicts within there but nothing major."

"You don't happen to know about the second years?"

"I do, they like the first years seemed to just get on with their meal, a possible few extra conflicts in that year but nothing compared to when you get to third year and above," Severus answered.

"We had a meeting last night well us 7th years at least," Kayleigh spoke.

"I noticed," Severus smirked.

Kayleigh rolled her eyes, "As I was saying we met briefly last night and the question was raised that even with the warning unless everyone sees the fact we are not joking around they are not going to care…"

"Warn me when you do whatever it is you are planning on doing so as I can escape the castle at that time," Severus growled.

Eike smirked, "We might be able to do that providing you can the speech you are expected to give to us."

"Just what are you planning on doing and I may negotiate," Severus returned the smirk.

"Fred and George are planning."

Severus groaned softly, "Just what we need the twin pranksters…"

"Think of it as entertainment sir, we get to watch and they get yelled at," Michael grinned cheekily.

"Watch it brat or I might just tell them to involve younger years," Kayleigh grinned making the boy laugh, "Anyway we need to work out the rough plan for the next few weeks."

* * *

_9__th__ of January, Hogwarts_

"Playing with fire…"

"You set the fucking castle on fire and they will all kill us," Paul hissed as they hid in the hallway.

"Yes our grand plan is to burn the castle down," Fred rolled his eyes.

"Even we are not that stupid," George added.

Paul glared at the two as foots steps could he heard coming down the hallway, "get into position," he whispered softly. The small group watched the professors pass before sneaking down the hallway and into the staffroom, "That was too easy…"

"Get to work we need to be in the hall in ten minutes."

The group of six students quickly set to work decorating up the staffroom with banners and various small pranks, leaving a reasonable sized cake sitting on the table before checking the hallway was still clear and running to the great hall taking their seats at their table nodding softly to those who were already seated, phase one was already in play.

Kayleigh glanced around the table giving a subtle nod as the professors left the hall, seven students slipping out and following them.

Severus paused at the edge of the staffroom door seeing it left open slightly, he had been the last to leave it that morning and the door had been closed firmly the new rules had all professors at the head table like all students needed to be present for meals, frowning slightly he pushed the door open a growl leaving his lips, "I am going to kill them…"

Minerva laughed softly seeing the decorated room, "You have to work out who…" her words trailed off as shouting met their ears and the sound of hexes being flung down the hallway and around the corner.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "I knew I should have agreed to their terms…"

"Their terms?" Minerva asked quietly.

"I'll explain later…"

..

"A bit loser if you don't mind," Eike hissed given he was pinned to the wall around the throat.

"Sorry," Stephen loosened his grip slightly, "Ready?"

Eike nodded as they heard the rushed footsteps, the air in his lungs being knocked out slightly as he was slammed once more against the wall as the professors headed around the corner. The scene laid out before them a full on battle ground, some hexes being flung about sitting on the boarder of dark.

"You stupid little mudblood!" a voice roared over the sounds of the hexes before surprisingly Kayleigh joined in the mock battle flinging hexes at those of muggle birth.

"This is a set up right?" Minerva asked softly glancing at Severus.

Severus raised an eyebrow ducking quickly as a hex was fired in their direction, "Yes but I am still going to kill them," he answered the question before removing his own wand, "THAT IS ENOUGH!" he roared causing the fight to stop those who had been watching taking a step back slightly, "Miss Rosier release Miss Slater right now!"

Kayleigh shoved the girl away muttering under her breath, "Mudblood…"

"All of you into the great hall now," Severus growled raising a shield as a hex was flung towards him again his eyes narrowing, "NOW!"

The group silently though with many glares and mouthed threats to each other made their way to the great hall, Severus, Minerva, Kingsley, the other heads of house and Headmaster following them. Though three of that group were exchanging silent glances with each other it had not escaped their notice that there was only half of the 7th year sitting in the hall. It was after yet again another speech, threats, loss of points and detention that the group was dismissed back to their houses, though those in Gryffindor and Slytherin made their way to the room of requirement instead.

"You alright Kathleen?" Kayleigh asked the moment the door was closed.

"Did you seriously bite me?"

Kayleigh bit her lip, "Sorry but Professor Sprout was watching at that point."

Kathleen shook her head, "I'm alright, how's your hair?"

Kayleigh shrugged, "Okay, I guess that is what I get for biting you."

"Severus, Professor McGonagall and Kingsley are on their way here…"

"Doors locked they can't get in," Eike shrugged rubbing his head, "Who had the headache potions?"

One by one the group took the potions they needed ignoring the loud banging that was coming from the door, "The others have potions right?"

"Yeah Samantha has them for the Hufflepuff and Michael for the Ravenclaw's," Kayleigh answered, "Ready for phase three at lunch?"

"Are you going to grill our arses?"

* * *

_Hogwarts Great Hall, 12:30pm_

The doors to the hall were thrown open suddenly cutting off all conversations through the hall all eyes turning to the woman who stood there, Lady Hogwarts herself. Magic seemed to be radiating off her body as she stepped into the room, anger easily seen on her face, "Who dared to disobey me?" she growled softly though it could be heard across the quiet hall. Many of the students gulped and shifted slightly in their seats as he eyes scouted the hall before landing on the 7th year table, the professor getting to their feet quickly, "Sit down!" Lady Hogwarts snapped at them moving to the 7th year table standing at the head of it, her eyes moving across each face some looking guilty others looking smug as they stared back, "Did I or did I not warn you at the start of the term that I would know? Did I or did I not warn you about crossing me?"

"Why should we listen to you?" Kayleigh hissed glaring at herself.

A few at the table cringed as lady Hogwarts slammed her hands down on the table, "Listen to me you silly little girl…"

"No," Kayleigh shook her head standing up.

At the head table Severus and Kingsley were exchanging glances with each other trying to work out what exactly was going on, "She looks like she is about to kill…"

"Outside now!" lady Hogwarts growled moving around the table before yanking up various people from the table, it not escaping the notice of the professors that it was those who had been fighting earlier that day.

Those who had been pulled up filed silently out of the hall a few moving closer to Kayleigh, "What are you playing at?"

"I have no bloody idea I have not done it yet," Kayleigh muttered back.

"400 points have been taken from each house by myself," Lady Hogwarts spoke to those still in the hall, "bringing each house total back to zero, the students who have dared to disobey my advice and that of the sorting hat will be punished severely the weekend working together without magic while within the borders of the forest. I warn you all now any more fighting like this and next time I will not be as lenient I do not care if you are within your first year or 7th year. Professors I shall speak with you after I have dealt with them, good afternoon to you all!"

* * *

_The Forbidden Forest, 1:30pm._

The moment Lady Hogwarts disappeared the group rounded on Kayleigh, "What the hell was that?"

"Give me a second I have to go back and bloody well do it first," Kayleigh sighed, "I'll explain when I get back."

"Does that mean we all have to hide given the fact that you are going back?"

"No you all come with me," Kayleigh shook her head.

It was five minutes later that they watched themselves leave the clearing all eyes turning once again to Kayleigh, "Explain? Points loss I get banished to the forest and no wands not so much."

"the punishment needed to be severe enough for the rest of the school to realise I would not muck around with it," Kayleigh sighed sitting down, "Bonus side," she held up their wands handing them back, "Professors are under the belief Lady H will hand them back to you on Monday morning."

"Okay forest though?"

"You little sneak!" Paul called out suddenly.

Kayleigh grinned, "Figured it out?"

"Figured what out?"

"We are in the ward keystone areas," Paul laughed moving forward, "So when does everyone else arrive?"

"Bill will be here in about half an hour, we have the weekend to look at the curse that is embedded into the wards, Sirius is bringing tents for everyone and Remus is going to hold a training exercise for us," Eike answered laughing.

"What about those still inside the castle?"

"Well they have taken on the job of monitoring and keeping Severus and everyone else at bay," Kayleigh smirked, "Also pretty sure a few are planning on getting Severus sloshed for his birthday."

"We also have a meeting set up with the Muggle Prime Minister and Royal family we need to attend to give the latest on what is happening with our community," Eike added.

"So in other words our 'punishment' is working pretty much for the weekend?"

"That about sums it up."

* * *

_Potions Classroom, 4pm._

"So let me see if I have this right she wiped the points from all of the houses, Remus, Sirius and Bill are going to be training those she banished to the Forbidden forest, on top of that she and Eike are going to be heading off to a meeting tonight with the muggle side of things, Bill while he is here is going to work with McKinnon on the defence curse that is embedded to the wards?"

Severus nodded picking up a headache potion, "That is correct."

"And while all of that is happening a group of 7th years who are still within the castle are going to come and kidnap you with the intent of getting you drunk?"

"Apparently."

"And you are sitting here why?" Kingsley laughed along with Minerva.

"Because I know how they operate and it is safer to be here than try and hide from them," Severus growled.

"How do you know we are not part of that plan?" Kingsley smirked.

"You both had no idea like myself of the full extent of what they were planning on doing…" Severus broke off as there was a knock on the door, "Enter."

Michael grinned as he stepped into the room, "Good afternoon Sir, Professor McGonagall, Professor Shacklebolt."

"Mr Smith," Minerva nodded smiling.

"Sir you need to come with me," Michael continued to grin at the potions professor.

"And why should I do that?" Severus smirked.

"Because I was told to tell you they could do this the easy way or the hard way, also to remind you that the twins were not banished to the forest."

The smirk fell off Severus' face his features turning into more of a scowl, "They would not dare…"

"We are all just following orders," Michael shrugged, "Please go for the hard way, and I would love to see that."

* * *

_Forbidden Forest, after midnight._

Kayleigh sat quietly by the fire that was burning ignoring the fact occasionally there was the sight of someone sneaking into someone else's tent, though the sight did make her smile. She glanced up as she heard feet approach before turning her gaze back to the fire, "I heard a rumour that Michael 'kidnapped' Severus earlier this evening."

Kayleigh laughed softly, "It was his birthday, and we get a break so he deserved one as well."

"You call this a break?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"We got to spend the afternoon like we use to do as friends for a few hours we could forget about the war and just be any other students serving detention," Kayleigh sighed, "We don't get to do that much anymore but for a few hours today we did, that was what tonight was for back at the castle we got our break so they got there's."

"Perhaps we need to make it that you all get a break more often."

A bitter laugh fell from Kayleigh's mouth, "We are at war the only time we will get a break is when it is over if we survive it in the first place, there are some days I wish we never found out who we were, that we did not have to see the things we have seen, spend our live trying to finish school while attending various meetings and having others begging for our time. There are days that I look at Sam, Nat, Michael, Mark and Eike and see the strain on their faces, see the tiredness in their eyes and I know that I am the one who caused it… Every time Severus is called to his side we wonder if he is going to come back… Then I look at my friends here and see the same look in their eyes, the same tiredness…"

"This was never going to be easy Kayleigh no matter what age you are, I assure you if you said this to anyone within your position while at war they would tell you the same. You may not have age on your side but you rule fairly you listen to advice, you hardly make a single decision on your own, you consult with those you can then look at each option at various angles," Remus spoke softly.

"Maybe," Kayleigh sighed shaking her head, "When I woke up the night before you, Sirius and Amelia came to see me, I spoke with Harry he snuck in to the wing… He asked me the one question I do not want to answer the one question that could possibly change this war but I cut him off before he could finish it…"

"He asked you if he was to go there to him would it help end the war," Sirius joined the conversation taking a seat at the fire.

"No he went to ask if he was to go to him and die would it help," Kayleigh whispered closing her eyes tightly, "I told him that I would stand in front of him always and he said to me, 'what if I don't want you to? Answer me honestly on just this, if I was to go to him, if I was to die would…' Harry is 15 and understands more than most adults would, he is prepared to die all because of…." Sighing again Kayleigh stood up turning her back to the fire so she was now facing the two men, "Please understand I would never willingly agree to that, that I will always stand in front of him if it came down to his life or my own…"

"We know," Sirius raised his hand slightly cutting her off.

"I don't want to lie to you," Kayleigh wrung her hands together, "But over the summer when we found this out, when we figured out that… the connection…"

"You asked the question on who should answer the question no one wants to ask," Remus spoke softly.

Kayleigh nodded, "Severus said it should always be Harry's choice and I agree but… I don't want to lie to you…"

"You will stand in front of him always, but Harry still needs to die unless this potion will work."

Kayleigh nodded slowly, "Yes."

"How likely is it? The potion I mean."

Kayleigh slowly turned her gaze to Sirius, "He was bitten by the snake, its fang went through his arm and though Fawkes shed tears and saved him it did nothing to…"

"His connection was not affected," Sirius finished, "So there is a chance that…"

"I don't want to have to make that decision," Kayleigh whispered desperately, "I would never forgive myself."

"You won't have to," Sirius sighed, "how much does Harry know?"

"All that we have told him, not about the potion though that there is…"

"Okay," Remus nodded.

* * *

AN: I know that this chapter and the introduction of yet another character would leave some people wondering just what is going on, this chapter did give me some hell to write and I ended up rewriting it various times. Though I will state that it will all make sense later.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Attack my castle…

_January 12__th__ 1996, Hogwarts Great Hall._

It was a very subdued group of 7th years who entered the hall after their banishment led by the Lady of Hogwarts once more, the conversations that had been going on in the hall breaking off at the sight of the group who took their seats silently, "Your wands," Lady Hogwarts spoke handing out each of the confiscated wands and handing them back, "Remember my warning anything like this again and next time the punishment will be more severe," with the final words spoken and a single nod to the professors table she left the hall.

Breakfast passed quickly those at the 6th year table trying to listen in on what the punishment had involved barred being sent to the forbidden forest without magic though the small snippets of the conversation left many silently vowing not to cross the Lady of Hogwarts no matter what was done to them or said.

By the end of the day the rumours had floated around the school with what had actually happened in the forest, some believing they were just that rumours until they got a closer look at a few of the students seeing the chance the rumours were actually true.

Severus was seated within his office when the door opened and Kayleigh stepped in without knocking, "I would take points but it seems you have already taken them all."

Kayleigh shrugged slightly closing the door before placing a privacy ward, "The school needed to see and learn I was not to be messed with also you know the other reasons we did it."

Severus nodded as she took her seat, "How did that go?"

"Bill is pretty sure we can break it by the end of the year, the wards are not why I came to speak with you anyway."

"I doubted they were," Severus picked up a sheet of parchment from his desk, "Lupin wrote to me this morning."

"I figured they would," Kayleigh sighed.

"The letter may surprise you, he spoke yes of your conversation with him and Sirius in the forest but he also spoke of his concern for your welfare and state of mind," Severus lent forward in his chair, "You cannot place the blame upon yourself, if people were not willing to fight, if they did not wish to work for you for us then they would say so. You are not forcing them to do it Kayleigh, it is their decision like if the time comes it will be Harry's decision."

"But what if he cannot Severus what then?"

"If and I say if that question ever needs to be raised then…"

"Then what? Can you honestly tell me you could chose to send a 15 – 16 year old off to their death?"

Severus sighed and shook his head, "No I cannot honestly tell you that, but only time will tell Kayleigh if that decision needs to be made."

Kayleigh nodded sadly, "I would never forgive myself."

"Nor would I," Severus agreed, "Now on a lighter topic, just what did you authorise those hellions known as the Weasely twins to do?"

Despite the previous conversation Kayleigh laughed softly, "Use any force necessary to get you to where I wanted you to go."

"And the staffroom?"

"That was the trigger for the fight," Kayleigh shrugged, "We knew the moment you opened the door."

"Thank you," Severus nodded.

"For what?"

"For allowing me to see you can all still have fun, that with everything that is going on you are all still just teenagers."

Kayleigh smiled, "The objective was for you to have a break as well Severus."

"I figured that bit out when my coffee was spiked that morning."

* * *

As January turned into February the paper still highlighted the deaths of the community or within the muggle world, the Alliance crack down, the Ministries response to the penalties being handed out by the Alliance. The war seemed to be raging closer and closer to the school each day, though for the most part the castle and students were well behaved there had no been full fighting between students since January when the 7th years had been banished to the forest for the weekend, there had been minor scuffles between some students and some years yet a stern warning from the professors and the threat of banishment put a quick end to each one.

It was the second week of February during normal school hours when a single student was approached by their Head of House, two members of the Alliance and Lady Hogwarts herself while they sat within class, "Miss Box come with us please," Minerva spoke softly though there was no smile upon her face. It was later that day that the news trickled around the school that the girl had lost her family early that morning, a raid conducted by Death Eaters they had left no survivors in the house. From that point on the student body sat tensely if they saw Lady Hogwarts, with the Alliance and a head of house moving towards any classroom. War was finally starting to show in the school, the reality of it was finally hitting the castle, by the end of February there were 9 students who had lost family members or in some cases their full family while they had sat safely locked away in the castle.

* * *

_8:15 am March 3__rd__ 1996, Hogwarts Grounds._

The Alliance stood upon the school grounds along with Lady Hogwarts, the Alliance guards, Sirius, Remus, Bill and handful of the professors, "The Hogwarts ward system falls into two different areas," Bill addressed the group, "You have the outer wards and the inner wards that are over the castle, Lady Hogwarts," he nodded to the woman in question, "Has the power to manipulate the wards especially those of the inner wards of the castle as it stands at the moment the wards are strong but a full on attack especially upon the outer ones could bring them down if one had enough power behind them."

"What about the inner wards?" Filus asked with interest.

"Those wards were created to protect the castle," Lady Hogwarts answered, "But like all wards they could be broken, what would you recommendation be William?"

"Build in an alert to the outer wards."

"If Lady Hogwarts agrees see to it," Severus spoke glancing once at the woman in question who nodded.

Bill nodded, "I will start placing the ward over tonight, it needs to be hidden and deep enough to not alert anyone that it is there."

The professors returned to the school leaving the group and Lady Hogwarts who soon disappeared into the forest, "Stephen and Paul help Bill with the ward tonight the sooner we have it in place the sooner we will at least have some form of warning," Kayleigh spoke sighing glancing back up at the castle, "Sir?"

"He want's Harry," Severus answered following her gaze, "But as of the moment he has not shared his plans on how to achieve this."

"Do you think he will attack?" Mark asked softly.

"It is probable that he will the only question will be when."

"How do we keep them safe?" Samantha asked her eyes flickering to a few students who had entered the grounds to enjoy the sunshine, "If they attack and the wards fall…"

"We are creating many curious looks at the moment and I would prefer not to speak of our plans while anyone could hear," Severus spoke softly, "We shall meet tonight to discuss what options we have."

* * *

_Room of Requirement, 10:30pm, 3__rd__ March 1996._

"House common rooms are not safe nor can they be protected to the full extent."

The group had been discussing and arguing over what to do with the student population when war called upon their doors step, "Holding evacuation drills though…"

"No," Severus shook his head, "Unfortunately as helpful as they would be…"

"Some students could inform their parents of what we plan to do should the castle be attacked meaning they would be in more danger," Kayleigh finished.

"Indeed, mass evacuation is going to be hard."

"Portkeys?"

"To where?"

"Ministry?"

"And dump 700 hundred odd students on Amelia's door step? I am sure she would love us for that," Eike snorted.

"It is a viable possibility though, long enough rope could be used as a mass portkey."

"There is a problem with that though," Kingsely spoke having been included in the discussion.

"Of course there is," Kayleigh muttered.

Kingsely smirked, "I am sorry Milady but the problem being is the Ministry has wards in place to stop portkeys in and out for protection."

"Floo network?"

"Would be shut down," Severus shook his head.

"Ummm…" a small voice spoke causing all heads to turn.

"Potter why exactly are you here?"

"I have a suggestion," Harry spoke softly, "One that could work."

"Go on then," Michael grinned.

"The Chamber of Secrets," Harry raised his voice a little, "it is well under the school and protected."

"Riddle would be able to open it though."

Harry shook his head, "Not if Lady Hogwarts was to place a ward over the entrance or make the bathroom disappear."

The group sat in silence for a moment all thinking over the idea, "It could work but surely there are more than one entrance to the Chamber?"

Harry nodded, "There is but…"

"We warded them tightly to Harry's blood over the summer," Severus answered.

"But doesn't Riddle hold…"

"Not enough," Severus shook his head, "The outer chamber would be big enough to hold the student population."

"Okay but should something happen how would they get out?"

"We key it to everyone in this room, the password maybe a problem given only Harry and Riddle speak the language but keying the entrance ways and exits to everyone in this room would mean that if a problem arose and they needed to get out we can get them out and into another safe location."

"I would like," Kayleigh spoke nodding at the idea, "A group of people willing to go down there a decision does not have to be made now it can be made when the time comes, but Bill is right if we key all of ourselves to the chamber then there will always be a way out should anything happen, this plan does not leave this room it is not to be spoken about to anyone or discussed outside of this room."

* * *

It was midway through March when the professors started to place pressure on the 7th years with their impending NEWTs, the group in the dead of night had been practising the evacuation plan among themselves all being keyed into the chamber though never once stepping foot within it not wanting to risk anyone finding out.

Days were becoming as long as the nights with the professors piling homework upon them revising everything they knew, only three professors attempted to ease the pressure they were feeling. The same three professors knew this group did not in fact care that much for their NEWTs but cared mainly for protecting the school. The 7th years for their part attempted to be just that students, though they were always on high alert always waiting for the attack they knew was drawing closer.

For the Alliance they were moving between meetings and schooling, between trails they needed to attend and homework that was piling up on them, for those who did not have major exams ahead of them they attempted to relieve some of the stress taking on what they could. For Severus he was finding himself called away for often to the Dark Lords side, sometimes returning only half an hour later other times not returning until the following day. The order for all of their worth still seemed to be guarding the hall in the Ministry a futile mission which Severus had no intention of telling them, it was easier to know where they were than try and track them as well.

* * *

_Room of Requirement 31__st__ March 1996, 7:30pm._

"Can't you…"

"No," Kayleigh snapped looking up from her book before sighing, "Sorry no I cannot, the Headmaster suspects too much as it is about Lady Hogwarts I cannot risk anything else."

"Bring on the holidays…"

Kayleigh snorted, "Yes because they are always so much fun, NEWTs just after them, endless meetings I will need to attend and the ever present war that sits on our bloody doorstep."

"Okay maybe studying here isn't so bad," Eike muttered going back to his notes.

Kayleigh smiled looking around the room seeing her fellow year mates all doing the same, this had been Remus's idea spend a night like they were supposed to, spend a night like any other student would do who was within their 7th year. The majority had snorted at first at the suggestion, a few pointing out that all being locked away in here would mean that if anything was to happen they would not know about it, Remus had simply rolled his eyes before informing them he had organised for a group of guards to take the patrolling duty they had been doing of the halls like they would do the next night as well before leaving the room and locking the door.

It had taken the group a little while to fall into study mode but they had managed to do so, people were talking over their notes softly or practising the wand movements of certain spells, while others had started their homework, "Oi!" Fred suddenly called out breaking most people's concentration before laughter filled the room as they saw one twin with bright green hair.

"Nice look oh twin of mine," George laughed.

Kayleigh smiled softly as she watched the small prank war suddenly start in one end of the room other getting involved as the laughter continued, he glanced behind her seeing Sirius standing against the wall slipping his wand back into his robes a smile on his face, 'Thank you' she mouthed as his gaze met her own the man grinning brighter and nodding once before he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

_April 1__st__, 1996, 12:30pm_

The great hall was filled with laughter and conversations as the students sat down to their lunch. The professors at the head table talking quietly between themselves as they kept one eye on the students to make sure there was nothing amiss especially given the day it was. There was some evidence of pranks in the student population but nothing major the normal light hearted fun, at the 7th year table soft conversations were being held on the upcoming party that night they were going to hold, though they were all halted as a loud bang echoed through the halls most turning their eyes to the twins who looked confused, "what was that?" Kayleigh asked softly her attention now focussed on the twins as another loud bang was heard.

"Not us," Fred answered.

"Seriously not us," George added.

Kayleigh frowned looking up to the Head table seeing the focus of the professors on them, "Then what was it?"

"Some else?"

Kayleigh shook her head her eyes scouting the hall quickly before she turned her attention back to the twins, "Swear on your life it was not you?"

"We swear," the two answered as the third explosion was heard this one shaking the castle.

"The wards!"

"What?" Kayleigh's head spun around as she looked down the table to the voice, "Paul?"

"It's the wards," Paul stood up frowning as another explosion shook the castle, "Someone is trying to bring down the wards!"

It was those words that had all 7th years on their feet instantly with their wands out, the Professor getting to their own feet as the fifth explosion hit the castle this time the great hall lighting up, "Go," Kayleigh ordered moving from her spot as the 7th years broke up different group rushing to different tables pulling certain students behind the tension radiating off the group this was no drill this is what they had been planning for and expecting.

"Ward the doors!" A gruff voice spoke entering the great hall by the side chamber a large gash down his face as chaos suddenly filled the hall as the bewitched ceiling went out.

Paul and Stephen rushed towards the doors pushing students out of the way, both muttering quickly under their breath placing layers of wards upon the doors to the great hall and the castle. "All students return to their seats!" Albus' voice shouted out over the hall, "And quiet please!"

The student body turned slowly to face the headmaster before doing as they were directed leaving only the 7th year standing and five younger students who were placed within the middle of the group

Albus placed silencing spells over the tables his eyes turning to his potions master who was looking pale though before he could speak he found himself placed under a silencing spell half the 7th years lowering their wands slightly, "How many are…"

"His whole army," Severus muttered, "They are bring down the outer wards now."

Kayleigh nodded looking around the group who all had pale faces, "Try and get word to everyone, bring them in through the ROR via the Headquarters that is the only available entrance."

Two people broke off from the group, "We'll go now."

"Just get word to Sirius," Severus nodded, "He will do the rest."

"Chamber of secrets," harry spoke softly stepping around his guard.

Severus nodded, "No other plan will work Hogsmead is on fire he attacked there first. All of you."

"Fat chance on that," Michael grinned softly.

"Hogwarts is being attacked," Severus addressed the students, "those of you who are of age and willing to fight may stay the rest of you will be evacuated to a safe area of the castle, professors and prefects get your houses together we do not have much time, anyone caught causing delays will be bound and gagged!"

It was a muddled five minutes before the houses were lined up, "The 10 volunteers," Severus spoke to the 7th years as a group stepped forward, "Age and robe up you are going down there as the guards," he turned his attention back to the professors who were watching him, "two of you also need to go down our castle is being attacked and the students are in danger."

Sinatra and Babbage nodded to the request, "The rest of you prepare for war, Potter lead the way," Severus growled, "You lot stay here and do not move unless the wards fall then retreat back to the room."

Harry fell into stride with the potions master merely nodding at the guards that suddenly fell in around them, the student body whispering quietly behind them as they walked through the halls towards the second floor girls bathroom, "What…"

"Not now," Severus growled softly glancing once at the boy next to him though he stopped before they reached the bathroom turning his attention to Fred who was beside him aged up, "Any force necessary to keep them in order."

"Yes Sir," Fred nodded as Severus turned on his heel and strode back down the hallway quickly the student body parting for him to get through, "Harry?"

"Right," Harry nodded pushing open the door and moving to the sink before opening the chamber, "Ante-chamber is first, there are five tunnels that lead off from it, wards are in place in all of them to stop people from getting out or in that way and the entrances have been sealed the main chamber is sealed as well," Harry recited the same information he had given to Severus a few weeks before along with Bill when they had keyed the Alliance and guards to the chamber.

"Alright," Fred nodded again his face serious, "Hufflepuff's you guys down first, first year's first down those of you who are of age and willing to fight wait in the corridor! Jackson you go down first meet them at the bottom you heard Harry on the layout."

"Yes Sir."

Fred and Harry stood either side as the Hufflepuff made their way down the stairs slowly many lighting their wands as they went to cast light, a few students moving out to the hallway where they were met by the two professors and 5 guards, "Gryffindor you next!" It took ten minutes before the majority of the student body was down, "We have orders to detain you by force and use any means necessary," Fred hissed at a few of the 6th years who were making comments along with the 5th years, "This is your first and last warning now get down there!" With the last of the students down Fred turned his attention to Kayleigh who had joined them within the bathroom and to Harry, "Good luck to you both."

"You as well," Kayleigh nodded as the boy stepped onto the stairs before rushing down them, her eyes turning to Harry, "You as well."

"No," Harry shook his head hissing at the sink and sliding it into place before removing his memory of it, "You might need this."

"Leave it here," Kayleigh sighed her face paling knowing what the boy was suggesting, the potion was still not ready.

Harry offered her a half smile before hiding the vial behind the sink, Kayleigh placing a ward over it, "Lock it down…"

Kayleigh nodded placing stronger wards over the chamber followed by the bathroom the castle answering her will and swallowing the bathroom door, "She'll release it when this is over or if need be they can evacuate out from there."

Harry nodded looking around the small group of students who were assembled within the hall, "Milady?"

"This way," Kayleigh spoke clearly as she headed back down the hall and towards the Great Hall once more.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A bloody start

_Chamber of Secrets._

"QUIET!" Fred billowed cutting off the shouts and questions of the students, "Everyone back into houses now, prefects I want a head count of all of your students, lists of each student in your house who is present."

The two professors stood silently watching as the houses were once again organised the prefects quickly moving through their house adding up the numbers and marking people off, while the Alliance guards walked between them all with their hands resting on the hilt of their swords, it took ten minutes before the slightly nervous prefects came forward, "Our 7th years are missing," the Slytherin's hissed handing over their parchment.

"Anyone else?" Fred asked ignoring the tone.

"Why would we fight for you…" one muttered softly.

Fred's eyes narrowed as he stepped forward, "Do not think for one moment we would hesitate to bind and gag you, we like I said before are under orders to use any force necessary perhaps we shouldn't save your worthless hide and send you back up, then you might see what war is really like."

The four prefects paled considerably, "You lot are all about honour no one under age is allowed up there…"

"Test me and find out," Fred growled, "Now go back to your area and stay there."

"We're also missing our 7th years," The Hufflepuff prefect spoke softly, "Also we are missing some of our sixth years but they are of age and we are missing Mark Jacobs he is a fifth year."

Fred nodded taking the list, "Are they the only people you are missing?"

"Yes Sir."

"Thank you return to your house."

"What about Mark?"

"We will find him," Fred answered knowing full well the boy was upstairs, there main concern was if any other underage students had snuck out.

"no 7th years but they are all of age," The Ravenclaw's stepped forward handing over their parchment, "Michael Smith is also missing a 3rd year who lives with the Alliance so you would know who he is, 4 6th years who are all of age are upstairs as well."

"Michael was held back and evacuated to the Alliance Manor," Fred lied easily enough, "Given his ties to the group our lady thought it the safest option, thank you, you may return to your house."

"Harry's gone," Hermione spoke the moment she stepped forward, "no 7th years over half the 6th years are missing and not all of them are of age."

Fred rolled his eyes trust his house to do this, "Anyone else?"

"No but Harry is gone," Hermione repeated.

"Mr Potter was also evacuated out to the Alliance manor."

"You're lying."

"Miss Granger I assure you that I am not, now return to your house immediately," Fred waited until the girl had stormed away before moving back to his twin, "Trouble?"

"Maybe, we could give her an assignment."

Fred snorted, "Keep an eye on them I need to let the others know."

* * *

_Hogwarts Great Hall, 1__st__ April 1pm._

The hall was in some form of organised chaos that worked well for the group the steady thrum the barrage of spells that hit the wards continued, Kayleigh entered the hall with Harry by her side the conversations that had been going on cutting off quickly as all eyes fell to her, "This is what we have been preparing for," she spoke clearly her eyes falling on the students who had decided to stay and fight, "I do not know what is going to happen today, I do not know how the day will play out but I am willing to lay down my life for you all if it will bring peace to this community. As of this moment the castle is going into protection mode it will black off hallways, it will lock down rooms lady Hogwarts is seeing to it as we speak. I would never force anyone to fight but I thank you all for staying here, I thank you for being willing to join this fight."

"Guards please organise groups a mixture of yourselves and the students," Natalie spoke her voice stronger than she felt.

The guards quickly split the students up though there were raised eyebrows as they noticed some of them, "We have students here who at not 17 or over."

"We know," Mark answered hiding the mirror he had back in his pocket, "I just got word."

"Evacuate them to the manor," Sirius spoke entering the room followed by a group of people.

"WE want to fight!"

"As much as we commend you for wanting to fight the fact remains that you are underage therefore you are minors," Kayleigh shook her head, "Group 2 see them to safety and return lock the floo on your way back through."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Why does Potter get to stay?" A voice called out standing their ground.

Kayleigh sighed turning to the boy in question who looked determined, "Mr Potter has a mission to complete one which none of you would understand he will be here for only but a short while, if you do not follow my guard willingly they will force you and I would prefer not to resort to that."

* * *

_1:15pm._

The group were organised those who were underage now secured in the Alliance Manor with one single guard staying behind with them, "Use any force necessary to protect yourselves and your group," Remus addressed those in the great hall, "We are at war, follow your instincts and spread out through the castle if you are injured use your portkeys they will take you to a safe place."

The pale faces nodded as the groups broke off professor's following them along with the guards Remus had brought through, the Order who they had also gotten, hit wizards who were willing to join along with Auror's, "Stay by my side," Kayleigh spoke her eyes turning to Harry.

"But you said…"

"Just stay by my side," Kayleigh shook her head before turning her gaze to her friends, "This is your last chance, I can lower the wards here for a short moment."

"We're staying," Michael answered for the group who nodded, "We are in this together."

"I don't know what is going to happen but…"

"Don't say it…"

"No," Kayleigh smiled softly, "I will thank you."

The view from the astronomy tower gave those looking the realisation of the situation they were facing, the smoke from Hogsmead was still billowing up into the sky flames visible from the burning buildings. The group that stood watch remained silent though it was easy to see the shaking hands of some as they looked out over the grounds the dark forces progressing steadily forward, "There is a point," Paul spoke softly capturing his groups attention, "A point in the grounds that when they cross new wards will fall into place stopping their retreat, I cannot tell you what will happen today but keep your spells strong, aim with deadly force and use any means you need to. They will not show any mercy so neither can we, I know you are scared but if we stick together we have a better chance."

* * *

_Chamber of Secrets, 1:23pm_

The Chamber shook with the force of the explosion dust drifting down from the ceiling cutting off all conversations, the guards all turning to each other their faces pale they knew what that explosion would mean the wards were breached the inner wards were falling and the traps upon the grounds had been let off, "Talk to them," Heidi spoke softly nudging the two twins, "They are scared."

"Every…" George cleared his throat, "If I could all have your attention please," seeing the faces turn to him George managed a smile, "Given we are going to be down here a while and the majority of you would have questions burning in your mind… What you just felt was a trap that was set upon the grounds of the school, it does not mean that the inner wards have been breached, it simply means that the dark forces who are trying to attack us are in the grounds where some would have just met their doom. Who knows what this Chamber really is and why it was created?"

"To rid the school of scum like you!" A voice called out.

"That is your last warning," Fred growled moving through the chamber and silencing the boy who had spoken before binding him next to the wall where 9 other students were also sat.

"Unlike popular opinion no," George answered, "Does anyone know the real answer?"

A hesitant hand rose up surprisingly from the Slytherin side of the room, a first year, "For reasons like this?" the boys voice stuttered ignoring the glares from some of his house.

"Correct," George smiled, "2 point to Slytherin, I think I can award points if not I am sure the professors will do so for me. The Chamber was created for a safe place for the student population to go to, can anyone tell me how it was set out?"

"This is the anti-chamber," a voice called out, "There is another one further along."

"How do you know that kid?" Fred laughed seeing it was his younger brother you had answered.

"Been down here before," Ron muttered.

"But what about the Monster?"

"Good question," George grinned conjuring a chair and sitting down, "Who can tell me about the monster that lived down here?" he asked while the rest of the guards silently placed silencing charms around the area to stop the outside noise, "Anyone?"

* * *

_Hogwarts, 1:31pm._

Smoke was now billowing from the grounds of the school, the Quidditch stand was on fire along with the Games Keepers hut. Bodies swathed in dark robes were scattered around a large crater that stood in the middle of the grounds on the way up to the castle's main entrance, screams could be heard over the rushing noise of the fires that there burning. The attacking forces had paused when the first explosion had taken place some with shock upon their faces hidden under their masks as they watched their fellow death eaters suddenly blown to bits, yet the command came for them to keep advancing their Lord at the back of the group surrounded by his inner circle none aware of the wards that had silently fallen into place.

Kayleigh stood silently with Harry beside her as she looked out over the grounds, so far they had only made a relatively small dint in the numbers of those below. Drawing a slow breath she raised her wand placing it against her throat, "I speak now to those who attempt to invade my castle surrender now and your life may be spared continue attacking and we will show no mercy," her voice drifted out over the grounds causing those who were advancing to stop once more.

"They won't…" Harry whispered softly.

"I needed to give them a choice," Kayleigh answered him quietly her eyes never leaving the grounds, "People must always have a choice."

Severus closed his eyes briefly hearing the ultimatum that was handed out placing his hand on the shoulder of the 'man' who stood next to him, his eyes turning to Kingsley who nodded once the man raising his wand a little higher, "She gave them the choice," Michael spoke softly shaking his head, "Sir?"

"Be ready," Severus answered quietly squeezing the shoulder once before lifting his own wand. Michael nodded pulling out his own wand.

Sirius stood with Natalie and Mark with a small group of guards and two hit wizards all watching the scene below them, "Show them no mercy," he spoke after hearing Kayleigh's voice, "If they chose to fight, who them no mercy."

"I don't plan on showing them any," Mark growled softly taking hold of Natalie's hand and squeezing it softly, "Til the end?"

"Til the end," Natalie nodded.

"You better come through this," Samantha growled glancing at the man who stood next to her.

Eike smirked, "As you better."

Bill glanced at the two before his eyes roamed around the guards who stood with them, "Keep your shields strong, keep your portkeys on you at all times," he spoke stepping forward, "And no matter what stick together and protect each other."

"Maybe they will surrender…"

"And maybe Riddle will dance around in a tutu performing Swan Lake…" A small amount of laughter broke the tension in the group, the three Auror's looking at each other then to the group shaking their heads.

"Give me Potter," A chilling voice floated across the grounds, "And we shall leave."

Kayleigh placed her hand on the shoulder of the boy who was next to her, before raising her wand and sending a green flare up into the air.

Across the castle in various locations those who stood waiting all raised their wands, the signal had been sent the request had been denied they were to go to war.

* * *

_Chamber of Secrets, 2:30pm._

The discussion was turning more into a debate, the Alliance guards smiling softly to each other as they watched the two sides of the argument. The debate being over the fabled monster of the Chamber and why it had been placed there in the first place, the Professors had each taken a side mainly to help keep the debate friendly.

"The signal has gone up," Fred spoke quietly catching the guard's attention, "War comes to Hogwarts."

The faces paled at the news, the choice of who would stay down here had come down to a draw of names each day held different names. No one had wanted to leave those upstairs, so coming to an agreement they had set up the draw, "Good luck to them…"

"Okay," George halted the debate, "How about you are both right and you are both wrong."

"How does that work?"

* * *

_Hogwarts._

"Down!" Remus shouted pushing both Kayleigh and Harry to the floor as spells flew above their heads shattering against the stone wall behind them leaving a gaping hole in the wall.

Across the castle a multitude of spells were being fired from the windows across various floors, different traps upon the grounds blowing up while the suits of armour who had been on display had joined the fight to protect the school. The inner wards had fallen only minutes before allowing the enemies spell fire to reach through, part of the astronomy tower was missing the large chunks of stone falling to the ground.

Screams reached those who were fighting though from which side no one knew, the smell of smoke and dust invaded the air as more spells were fired at the castle.

Kayleigh slipped out of the grip that was holding her to the ground keeping out of sight of those from the grounds, parts of the outside wall were missing though it allowed a vantage point to view the grounds. Bodies were scattered across it yet still more advanced, "We need to move from here they are going to enter the castle," she spoke quietly firing spells towards the grounds.

Remus nodded, "Fall back and keep low!"

Samantha and Eike were flat on their stomachs only a small section of wall hiding them from view, two of the three Auror's who had been with them were dead one who had not moved quick enough when the wall had exploded the other quickly struck by a kill curse, the guards who were with them were all in the same position trying to keep low and hidden out of sight. Bill was commando crawling across the floor checking on everyone before slowly moving to the door they were on the bottom floor of the school meaning if they stood they were easily visible, "Keep covering fire," Bill spoke reaching the door, "One the count of three, one, two, three!"

Spells suddenly flew out from the gaping holes of the classroom as the Master Wards men and curse breaker stood up pushing the door open ducking around the corner seeing the hallway was empty his wand ready in his hand, "Retreat back!"

Slowly one by one the group retreated back through the door, though the third Auror lost his life doing so, breathing heavily Samantha closed the door the curse that had taken the Auror had been meant for her, "Where to?"

"We take out this wall, block the hallway from here back no one is down that end so we won't trap anyone," Eike spoke.

"Keep this hallway secure," Sirius ordered moving through his group they had retreated from their original position though that had always been the plan, they needed to enclose the Death Eaters into a small location, "When team three arrives take out the wall to black it off make sure this door is still easy to access."

The group quickly spread out taking defensive position around the hallway, while Mark and Natalie kept close to Sirius, "The tower…" Mark spoke softly.

"There is nothing we can do about it at the moment," Sirius sighed brushing the dust out of his eyes, "We need to remain focussed for the moment."

It was the sound of rushed footsteps that broke off the conversation the hallway filling with tension though that was eased slightly as Severus appeared with Michael and his group, "Seal it," Severus spoke rushing past the first group of guards the guards nodding and waiting until the group was passed before an explosion rocked the hallway one of the walls caving in and blocking the way.

"They have taken out the lower east side of the castle wall," Severus addressed Sirius, "A group of between 20-40 entered through the hole, last I saw group 10 had them pinned down from their vantage point."

"We need to get up one level," Eike spoke as the group carefully made their way down the hallway, "There is a secret passage up here on the left."

"If they have already taken out the hallway though it could leave us trapped," Samantha shook her head.

"Let's hope they know we will need to use it," Bill sighed, "Keep in a tight defensive position."

"Down!" Minerva forced the two students in front of her to the ground, the top of the tower was destroyed, "Keep yourselves flat to the ground and get through the door," she ordered before changing into her form and crawling to the edge of the tower to overlook the grounds quickly taking everything in before following the group backwards and changing back, "Keep back from all of the windows and make your way to the first floor."

* * *

_Chamber of Secrets._

"Alright you all have three minutes to work out who is the youngest in your house and who is the oldest going by those who are down here," Heidi started the next activity. There was scrambling as the houses quickly went through the 6th years present and the 1st years present, Slytherin finishing first followed closely by Ravenclaw then Hufflepuff and finally Gryffindor.

"Okay Slytherin finished first," Sophia smiled moving towards the group, "What are your names and how old are you?"

"Janet Brisance and I am 11 years old and 8 months and 15 days old," the first year girl answered.

"Marcus Gordano, I am 16 year 11 months and 29 days old. I am the oldest out of the Slytherin's who are currently not bound and gagged."

"We gave them a chance."

"I am not arguing with you Ma'am, if I was 17 I would be up there fighting for you not against you."

"Okay who do we have here?" Sophia turned to the Ravenclaw's who quickly introduced themselves as Lindsay Paton who was 17 years and 2 months old thought he girl added she should have joined up stairs, Sophie Valley was the youngest of their house at 11 years 9months and 3 days old. Hufflepuff was Scott Squall who was only 5 days off his 17th birthday and Thomas Crown who was three weeks off his 12th birthday, Gryffindor held Elizabeth Stage who was 16 years 11months and 12 days and Hugh Tower who was 11 years 11 months and 19 days old.

"Alright simple question who is the youngest person here?"

"Janet!" The Slytherin first years called out grinning.

"And the eldest?"

"Lindsay," Janet answered softly.

"Right, now you eight can come this way, everyone else quickly work out and line up in order the eldest to the youngest."

* * *

_Hogwarts._

Kingsley raised his wand spinning around as door suddenly opened a curse about to leave his lips when he saw the group who quickly entered the hallway Bill the last one out, "Unless they know it is there no one else should come up that way we warded the door on our way through."

Kingsley nodded, "Losses?"

"The three Auror's where is everyone else?"

"Sirius took his group towards the entrance hall, Group three went searching for group one there is no word from them yet."

Bill paled glancing at Samantha and Eike who had both turned white, "Do we know anything?"

"Only that area along with the tower took heavy fire, what about your area?"

"They took out the majority of the wall be blocked the hallway to delay them getting through," Bill nodded, "Any losses your end?"

Kingsley shook his head, "A few injuries nothing else they were evacuated out."

Kayleigh brushed the blood away from her face, her ears still ringing from the explosion that had taken out the hallway wall, the whole area was filled with dust and broken stones trying to focus she moved through the area activating the portkeys of those who were gravely injured, "We need to get out of here," Remus suddenly growled grabbing her arm and surprising her, Harry just behind him.

Kayleigh nodded allowing the man to pull her down the hallway though he suddenly forced them to the ground once more as the wall over their heads exploded showering them in rubble and dust once more, "Formation!" Kayleigh heard a fuzzy voice in her head as spells suddenly began to fill the hallways.

Severus kept glancing at the small group who was pinned to the ground, they had rounded the corner just as the wall had exploded ordering his own group into formation as they advanced forward firing spells at the approaching death eaters who were also trying to get to the group. Slowly he saw those who had been thrown by the blast start firing their own spells, some in his group summoning the broken wall to take the killing curse that was being fired.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The question that should never be asked…

_Chamber of Secrets._

They had been down in the Chamber for three hours now and part from the occasional dust that fell from the ceiling there was no indication of what was happening upstairs in the main part of the school, all noise was still cut off, "Can I ask a question?"

"Go for it kid," Fred answered.

"Why does you-know-who want Harry Potter?" the boy asked softly.

"Tough question but I will answer you as best as I can," Fred sighed taking his seat seeing the silent student population all looking at him, "As you know Harry's parents were murdered by Riddle."

"Why do you call him Riddle?"

"Because that is his name, Voldemort is his styled name not his real name. You all know what he stands for pureblood lines and so forth but what most of you would not know is Riddle is not actually a pureblood himself, he is a half-blood."

"You're lying," a voice growled from where they had been bound and gagged to though the gag had been released for the time being.

"Why would I lie?" Fred shook his head, "I have nothing to gain from it, the truth is Riddle's Mother was a witch his Father was a wealthy muggle, this information is available for public knowledge if you know where to look for it, yes Miss granger?"

"Malfoy is right though how do we know you are not lying to us?"

Fred smirked seeing the boy scowl along with his brother, "I could offer you proof if you like a vow of truth on this matter if I was lying I would lose my magic."

"Okay so maybe you are right," Draco muttered.

"We got a little off track though from the original question I was asked, as you all know Riddle went after Harry's parents and murdered them, as you all know he survived becoming the-boy-who-lived. But the question was why does Riddle want Harry in the first place?" Fred lent back in his seat, "I think the majority of us would agree that Riddle is not quite right in mind, the reason Riddle went after the Potters when Harry was a babe was due to something he was told by someone who still to this day regrets ever hearing it. It was on that information which we all assume was part of a set up given other information that came to life that Riddle saw Harry as is enemy, the only person Riddle had really planned to kill that Halloween night was Harry. He killed James yes, but he gave Lily a choice a choice to step to the side something no mother would ever do…" Fred shook his head before leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees as he watched the students, "Let me ask you this, how many of you have younger or older brothers and sisters?" the majority of the hands went up, "Keep your hands up if you would do anything for them," all of the hands stayed up, "Okay lower your hands if your siblings are older than you," a quarter of the hands went down, "Keep your hands up if your siblings attend this school," only 30 or so hands were left in the air, "Now answer me this, if you younger sibling was upstairs fighting right now would you not do anything in your power to make sure they were protected that they survived? Keep your hand raised if you would," the 30 hands stayed raised making Fred smile, "You can lower your hands again, that is the choice Lily Potter was faced with save her life or that of her son. You asked Mr Pod," Fred turned his gaze to the boy who had asked the question, "Why Riddle wanted Harry, it all boils down to what he heard all those years ago, that and how Harry survived that night. Riddle sees Harry as is number one enemy he would tear down this castle to get to him, but let me ask you this is Harry's life more important than your own? Is your life more important than his?"

The small boy frowned slightly before shaking his head, "Both of our lives are as equally important."

"Correct."

"But wouldn't Potter going to him end this battle?"

"Let me ask you this," Fred kept his voice calm, "What is Riddle said for one half of this school population he would leave, for half of everyone within this room to be slain he would leave the rest in peace, would you agree to his terms?"

"But Potter is only one person."

"He is but what if that person was you?"

"But it is not me!"

"Yet what if it was?"

"I…"

"Exactly," Fred nodded, "Though do you all really think that if the Alliance was to make the choice was to say hand over Harry that that would stop Riddle? That he would not demand another person, another body? That he would simply walk away, Riddle wants power and he would use and will use any force he has to gain it."

* * *

_Hogwarts halls, 1__st__ April 6:01pm._

There was not a corridor or hallway left in the school that at one point or another had not been caved in, the only way up or down to the higher or lower levels were through the secret passaged that had been keyed to those who fought for the light numbers were falling on both sides due to death or injury though they were still outnumbered at least 3-1, "You have fought valiantly," the cold voice spoke over the grounds once more, "I order my troops to retreat to the grounds, you have one hour to hand over Potter or we will come and claim him ourselves and spare no one in the process."

The groups watched as those who had been in the school made their way back to the grounds to regroup before they all slowly made their own way to the entrance hall, they had an hour to regroup and reassess the situation an hour before the end would come one way.

* * *

_Chamber of Secrets, 6:45pm._

Fred felt the mirror heat up in his pocket making him stand up his friends shooting him curious glances, "Keep them distracted," he spoke softly before slipping past the group and down one of the tunnels pulling out the mirror seeing Mark's older reflection though the man had dried blood on his face, "What's going on?"

"Short respite," Mark answered, "We have 16 more minutes before he attacks again, and he wants Harry."

"Of course is does, is everyone alright?"

"There are losses on both sides, none of you guys and we are all still here," Mark answered quickly, "How are things down there?"

"Okay we have a few detained but the rest we are distracting."

Mark nodded before his face disappeared Kayleigh appearing in the mirror, "If you do not hear from us by dawn tomorrow evacuate the students out and go to the manor," she spoke softly.

"Kayleigh?" Fred asked quietly.

"Just do as I ask, tomorrow at dawn evacuate."

Fred nodded before the connection was lost placing the mirror back in his pocket he returned to the main chamber seeing the raised eyebrows in question, 'Dawn' he mouthed seeing the faces pale before they nodded.

* * *

_Hogwarts Entrance Hall, 7:03pm_

There was no warning no announcement just the showering of spells that flew through the door into the empty hall as the black clad figures advanced forward over half had entered before the first round of spells was fired upon them from above, from the left and from the right. This time no mercy was displayed from either side some of the death eaters having enough sense to seek shelter from the constant rain of spells.

For those who were hidden within the Great Hall including the Alliance and Harry it was hard not to join the battle not to throw open those doors and fight, but they needed to lure them in they needed to lure the Death Eaters into seeking shelter in the hall. Grips tightened on their wands as they heard something bang into the door before a loud explosion was heard outside of the doors causing the walls and doors to shake, "Find him! And the traitor!" A cold voice hissed sending chills down the spines of those who stood waiting.

"Disillusionment charms now," Kayleigh whispered the idea forming in her head before she broke away from the group walking the length of the hall and sitting on the edge of the Head Table just as the doors were thrown up her appearance changing to Lady Hogwarts, Riddle himself stepping into the hall, "You were given a choice," Kayleigh spoke watching him though she did not move from her spot, "I gave you the choice to surrender but to chose to fight me, you chose to attack me, my community and my castle…" Kayleigh did not flinch as the spell was fired towards her, her smile growing a little feral as a stone suddenly flew up to absorb the spell, "Did you not hear me Riddle you attacked my castle and she will defend me always." Standing up Kayleigh walked down the three stairs, "But that is not your biggest mistake," she kept her voice soft changing her appearance to that of Beatrice, "You sent people to hurt my family," her voice grew darker, "You sent them to try and hurt me…" Once again her appearance changed back to normal.

"You are nothing but a child!"

Kayleigh smirked, "Oh I am much more than that, I am Evan Rosier's child but Riddle here is the crux of it all…" Kayleigh pulled out a necklace from her pocket, "Look familiar? Or how about a cup? Then of course there is what you hid here in the school believing yourself smarter than everyone else," Kayleigh dodged the curse that was clung at her, "The diary is gone as well and if I know my people correctly her mighty head shall be fallen upon the ground, so where does that leave you Riddle?"

Rage crossed the face of the snake like man before her as another killing curse was flung towards her, "You shall die!"

"Perhaps," Kayleigh nodded drawing a slow breath she knew suddenly this was it, this was the choice the question she never wanted to ask, the answered she never wanted to receive or give. She made no outward show as someone suddenly held her hand squeezing it slightly the disillusionment charm lifting revealing Harry standing next to her, "I will not ask you…"

"You never had to," Harry answered softly turning his gaze to the man who had destroyed his life.

"Found someone else to die for you have you Harry?"

Harry shook his head letting go of the hand he was holding his wand dropping to the floor the sound echoing through the silent great hall, "No but I am willing to die for them and that's makes us different Riddle."

* * *

_Chamber of Secrets, 7:58pm_

"Who can…" Fred broke off as the castle shook upon its foundations his eyes turning to the darkened tunnel they had come down from.

"What was that Sir?"

"I don't know," Fred answered turning his gaze back to the pale faces, "But we are safe down here no one can get in."

"But the castle shook…"

"Try not to think about it, as I was about to ask who can answer Jennifer's question?"

"You need to have two sets of grandparents and two sets of great grandparents on both sides to be classed as pureblood, so if you were to marry any magical person then your children would be classed as a half blood or even if you were to marry a muggle they would be given they would at least have one magical parent. If you were to marry a magical wizard and you had children or then grew up to marry another magical person and their children did the same then those children would be classed as pureblood."

"What about a person who marries a squib? They come from a magical family so they would still have some form of magical blood running through them."

"I…" Draco frowned, "I'm not sure within reason you are right I guess."

* * *

_Hogwarts Great Hall, 9:06pm._

There was a shocked silence within the hall, it had been slow motion Harry dropping his wand the sound of wood clunking against the floor, his voice soft as it carried across the hall, those green eyes glancing once to the woman who had stood beside him before he had stepped forward with his arms open wide as if he was about to embrace the Dark Lord. The curse had seen in slow motion as well the sickly green colour making its way to those open arms, Harry had whispered something yet only one person had heard it before that deathly curse had struck its target the boy falling to the ground with a soft smile on his face.

Kayleigh stood their blinking trying to understand what she was seeing, Harry was lying not two metres away but just in front of him Riddle was also on the old stones. No one in the hall was moving Riddle's forces seemed to be in just as much shock, the Alliance, Remus, Sirius and Bill had lifted their own disillusionment charms all staring in shock at the two bodies that were upon the ground, "Surrender," Kayleigh found her own voice finally her eyes turning to the death eaters.

"Kill them all!" A voice growled from the floor breaking the trance as Riddle suddenly moved though Harry remained motionless.

"Attack," Kayleigh raised her shield from the oncoming spell as the hall was suddenly bathed in spell fire, the disillusioned guards becoming visible while the rest of her force seemed to block the only way out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Once upon a nightmare.

_Hogwarts, 1__st__ April 1996_

Kayleigh had no idea how long they had been fighting for, there were bodies scattered across the hall both dressed in black robes, school robes, guard robes. No one was standing unscathed Riddle was still holding out strong though he was now engaged in a duel with the headmaster, some of Riddle's forces had attempted to retreat only to find the wards would not allow them to leave, the dark lord hearing of it his rage increasing. The going fighting had spilled out into the entrance hall and grounds forces on both sides being scattered out, night had fallen on the grounds the smouldering glow of what had been the Quidditch pitch giving off and eerie light as the grounds were still lit up in a blaze of spells, hexes and curses.

Exhaustion was plaguing both sides of the battle, something needed to shift in the balance of power, and something had to happen to end the bloody battle once and for all. Kayleigh knew they were starting to lose, they were starting to become even more out of their depth than they had been a group of students who yes held remarkable power and were disciplined but still they were out of their depth, even with the witches and wizards they had brought into help.

Eike had been evacuated out unconscious whether he had been breathing she had no idea, she watched silently as Dumbledore went down his body and wand quickly vanishing before Riddle could celebrate though the cold laughter he held swept across the grounds. Pushing her way through the battle hexing anyone who got in her way Kayleigh met the red eyes once more though before she could speak or raise her wand Riddle's hand wrapped around her neck squeezing it tightly cutting off her air supply, "If you wish for your queen to live," he hissed his voice traveling across the grounds and hall pausing the battle once more, "You will surrender to me, now!"

Black spots were starting to appear in Kayleigh's vision as she fought against the grip around her neck, "Let her go…" a single voice soft spoke in nature behind the man as Kayleigh continued to struggle to breathe.

* * *

_Chamber of Secrets._

The majority of the students were asleep in conjured sleeping bags as the Alliance guards walked silently between them all stuck within their own thoughts apart from the castle shaking earlier that day there was no word on what had been going on up there, "Professor," Fred spoke softly catching the Astronomy professor as she went to walk past, "Do you happen to know what time dawn is?"

Professor Sinatra frowned slightly at the question, "First light at this time of the year is normally around 5:30."

"Thank you," Fred nodded walking away glancing down at this watch as his twin joined him, "We have two hours."

"We should start with the younger years first," George glanced at the sleeping students as the rest of the guards joined them.

"We should remove the first second and third years while still under the cover of darkness just in case," Sophie spoke quietly.

"Okay we have two hours until our time is up, I want everyone ready to go in 1 hour and 45 minutes wake only the 1st through to 3rd years at twenty to we will get them out before dawn."

"Where are we taking them?"

"Through to the manor like we were ordered," Fred answered shaking his head as he looked up to the stone ceiling above them, "May Merlin be with them."

* * *

_Hogwarts Grounds._

"I said let her go."

It was if in slow motion the evil of the Wizarding world turned around his hand still clutched tightly around the neck he held dragging the woman with him as his eyes fell on the one who had spoken. Kayleigh was fighting against the blackness that tried to take over her body it was hard to focus on anything bar the hand wrapped tightly around her neck, "Harry," she whispered seeing the boy standing there his wand resting by his side, his eyes set only on the man who held her captive.

"Let her go Riddle, your fight is with me not her or are you too much of a coward to face me?" A smirk much like the potions masters appeared on the boy's face as he asked the question and raised a single eyebrow.

Severus was moving through the paused battle with the rest of the Alliance by his side well those at least who had not been evacuated out, they reached the site of what had paused the battle seeing the red eyes narrow in anger before the hand that was wrapped around their leaders neck let go, Kayleigh falling to the ground gasping for breath as she rubbed her throat, Severus moving quickly and pulling her up to her feet his eyes not leaving the two enemies that stood facing each other, "You betrayed me Severus," Riddle spoke his eyes glancing once to the man clad in black.

"I allowed you to believe what you wanted," Severus answered keeping Kayleigh behind him, "I was never yours to begin with."

Riddle raised his wand and in an instant the battle was back on once more, the silence that had fallen over the battlefield broken by that simple gesture.

* * *

_Chamber of Secrets._

The Alliance guards moved silently through the students keeping silencing spells in place as they woke the younger years of the student body, the two professors frowning yet knowing not to ask questions as they watched, the students who had been woken knowing to stay quiet, "Everyone is to take hold of this, it is a simple portkey we are moving to another location."

The first through to third years did as they were told though many sent questioning glances to each other, why now were they been evacuated out? Three of the guards and once professor also took hold of the long rope portkey, the three guards sending a simple nod to their friends before it activated the group vanishing from sight, "We will allow them five minutes before waking and sending the next group."

* * *

_Alliance Manor._

As the portkey landed only a handful of students were still standing many shocked by the mode of transport they had taken, though all were silent as they looked up at the grand manor that was before them, "This way," Sophie spoke vanishing the rope as those who had fallen pulled themselves to their feet following towards the building which was lit up lights flowing from each of the windows on the bottom floor and second floor.

They were halfway up the stone drive when the next portkey arrived most this time landing on their feet with a single guard who led them towards the manor the first group waiting for them to catch up, "The others?" Sophie asked.

"Coming through in a few minutes."

It was five minutes later the last group arrived the evacuated population of Hogwarts together once more, "Where are we…"

"We will work it out when we are inside," George answered leading the group to the doors.

The inside of the manor was a hype of activity causing those who had arrived to stop, the Alliance guards watching silently as house elves and various what looked like medical personal seemed to be racing through the manor, "About time you got here!"

"Nick?"

"I'll explain, leave them in the ballroom there are already some students in there."

Fred wasted no time pushing through the group, "Sophia, Alec see to it that they stay there, professors we may need your help."

It was a few muddle minutes later that the evacuated students were once again locked away while the guards who had stayed within moved to their companion, "What is going on?"

"Besides the fact the injured started arriving 9 hours ago?"

"Are there…"

"We can worry about that later," Nick cut off the question, "I have St Mungo's here and various Ministry personal… We have incoming…"

"How do…"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

The guards all looked at each other before racing to the room the voice had come from finding, Natalie pulling herself up, "Milady?"

Natalie pushed away the healer moving to the door, "All of you with me now."

* * *

_Hogwarts, Dawn._

There was dead silence in the great hall spells stopped halfway on lips as those who were there watched in incomprehension the man who had wanted to rule their community fall to the ground unmoving, those red eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling just a few metres away stood the boy-who-lived his wand still raised, a bloody gash on the side of his face yet he was standing and still breathing, he was alive.

No one seemed to move until finally with slow movements Severus left where he had been standing moving to the body that was on the ground, running a single spell that would indicate a life force, "its over," his voice though soft travelled across the great hall, those two single words seeming to pull everyone out of their daze. Many who had been on the Dark Lord's side dropping their wands in defeat others attempting to flee though it was of no use.

* * *

_Alliance Manor, 6:30am._

Natalie was making her way through the rooms of the injured two guards on her heels, there was still no word from the school. She had been angry when Severus had activated her portkey, angry when the man had sent her away, yes she had been injured but not more so than anyone else, pausing by one door she pushed it open before entering this room held the most critically injured, "Milady?"

"Poppy," Natalie sighed moving towards the medical witch her eyes moving between each bed though they fell onto Eike's still form, "How is he?"

"He will make a full recovery, he got here just in time or it could have been worse," Poppy answered patting her arm.

Natalie nodded looking at the other beds, "And everyone else?"

"I shall not lie."

"Please don't, I have seen so much this night I do not need anyone to try and make me feel better…"

"Some hold seriously grave injuries but in saying that we have hope they will make full recoveries, others I am sad to say arrived to us too late and we were unable to save them, we have moved them into another room to rest peacefully."

"We're going back," Fred spoke softly.

"They would not want…."

"They are our friends Nat," Fred shook his head, "We need to go back…"

Natalie sighed seeing the looks on the faces, these friends had stayed behind when their friends had gone off to fight some of which now resided in beds in the manor, "I could order you to stay…"

"You could."

"Okay, but you have to send word back here as soon as you know anything."

* * *

_Hogwarts._

Those who had been fighting had all pretty much fell to the ground, the ministry and a few guards rounding up those who had fought for the dark side, while those of the light side still tried to comprehend that it was over, that the war was finished and more to the point that they had survived and were alive.

"The…" Paul shook his head moving from his spot finally until he reached the Alliance who were grouped together, "The wards on the floo have been lifted, someone is coming through."

Severus looked up before nodding, "See to it."

The group stepped out of the floo with their wands already raised though the silence that surrounded the castle put them more on edge, slowly they left the room they had arrived in their eyes scouting the hallway seeing the grounds upon fire but still they could not hear anything. "Stick together," Fred spoke quietly as they moved forward and slowly down to the next floor of the school, they were partway down when Paul appeared before them from a side passage.

"You can't get down that way," Paul stepped back, "We blocked off a lot of the corridors."

"What going on?"

"It's over we won."

There was shock and relief that flooded through the group at those words, against all odds it seemed they had defeated their foe once more, retained their secret and as far as they were aware had not lost anyone of their group. They followed Paul back through the school and finally into the great hall, "We were just discussing coming to get you," Kayleigh looked up seeing the group.

"We evacuated out as we were told to do."

"And yet you are here?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"No one gets left behind."

Severus nodded, "Indeed."

"So we get clean up duty?" Fred grinned brightly making the group smile.

"Possibly," Severus smirked.

* * *

The news had travelled through the community like wild fire that the war was over, the final battle held and played out at the school. Rumours of the student population being in danger during the battle had been squashed quickly, a few students who had spent the strange 15 hours locked away speaking out that never once had they been in danger that the Alliance and the professors had seen to their safety and had at one point portkeyed them out of the school at an agreed time. The location of where they had spent the majority of the battle had surprised those at large, yet those students willing to talk had nothing bad to say about the place, a few had even mentioned some of the things that had been discussed.

No one had seen the Alliance since the end of the battle or their guards, the group had retreated back to the privacy of the manor though in most cases the 7th year guards had returned to their own families late on the 2nd after the urging of the Alliance. The school had been closed for repairs due to the battle though an announcement had gone out that it would reopen at the end of April after private funding from the community, Ministry and Lady Hogwarts.

_Alliance Manor, April 3__rd_

"There are a few things we need to discuss," Kayleigh spoke softly sitting on the edge of the bed, the group had retreated to the privacy of Eike's private chambers so they could speak.

"Before we start did we lose anyone?"

"No one from our year or from school surprisingly there are a few who are gravely injured but alive," Kayleigh answered.

"But we lost people?"

"The current death toll is 110," Severus answered, "That number includes the residents of Hogsmead who lost their life, it does not include the dark sides losses."

"How many including them?"

"189, there are another 23 between both sides who are in a critical condition which could go either way."

Eike sighed leaning back in his pillows, "I guess it could have been worse."

"Indeed," Severus nodded.

"Poppy wants you to remain on bed rest for a while longer to recover," Kayleigh pulled the conversation back, "I wanted to discuss this with everyone before I suggested it to anyone else, I think well no actually I would like to help return the school back to its original glory and not just because I am Lady Hogwarts either but because in all honesty we did cause half the cave ins…"

There was a soft laughter that floated around the group, "And to think we told Fred and Geroge they were not allowed to burn anything down or cause explosions…"

"Well they did offer to help on clean up duty."

* * *

_April 30__th_

_Award Ceremonies to take place at the newly refurbished Hogwarts!_

_By Vincent Hulk._

_The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that the award ceremonies for those who had fought to protect our community would take place at the site of the finally battle which ended the reign of the Dark Lord._

"_It has been a trying month for our community," Amelia Bones Minister of Magic spoke last night, "At the start of this month we fought for the right to live, for the right to have a peacefully community. Many a good witch and wizard lost their life in that battle fighting for what they believed in. This last month has seen the community bury loved ones and face the trails of those who tried to oppress us, it only seems right that we honour the fallen at the place where they fell._

_Over the last month a handful of dedicated people lead surprisingly by the 7__th__ years of Hogwarts have worked tirelessly to return the school it its former glory, which is why come tomorrow the 1__st__ of May the schools doors will reopen once more to allow our children to complete their education."_

_The Award Ceremony shall take place at Hogwarts this weekend, the ceremonies are open to the public to attend though it is highly stressed to arrive early given seating and attendance will be limited. The gates of Hogwarts will open at 7:00am with those who have been invited given first priority to enter the grounds.  
_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

To the public we are formable to the school we are a students who just happened to fight.

_Hogwarts Great Hall, 1__st__ May._

The year tables were still set how they had been before the battle and the war had come knocking at the gates, though instead of hesitance like there had been at the start of the previous term the students simply moved to their own tables and sat down, the only table that sat in silence was the 7th years, they had helped to rebuild the school yes but for the majority of them they had not actually stepped foot in the great hall since the end of the battle. Though the community had celebrated the downfall, for this group there had been losses not from their year but still from there family, 32 Alliance guards had fallen at the battle of Hogwarts, 32 men and women had paid the ultimate price some were recent graduates who had only left Hogwarts the year before, others had families of their own. They had spent the month before the school reopened not only rebuilding the castle from the damage it had sustained but also attending the funerals for those who had fallen, providing guards of honour for their family.

It was halfway through the feast that the doors of the hall opened that single action causing many of the 7th years to withdraw their wands, though they lowered them as the woman who had entered walked the length of the hall her robes flowing out behind her Lady Hogwarts had come to call.

"There are many of you," she spoke her voice clear as she reached the front turning out to face the student body, "That I owe my thanks to for your great effort in restoring this fine school and for standing up to protect not only the students of this school but also the community at large. I understand many of you are still grieving as I myself am, many a fine past student paid the ultimate price to ensure and see to our peace. There are no words I can give to take away the pain and the loss that some of you would feel, I can offer you sympathy but that would do little to take away the pain. I will however commend you, you have all shown great courage in returning to this place that would now not only hold good memories but bad ones…" Sighing Lady Hogwarts turned to face the professor who were watching her, "You also have my thanks for protecting those who reside in these walls and for helping to rebuild what Hogwarts once was."

Turning once again to face the students Lady Hogwarts slowly walked back down the hall pausing once at the doors to face the Hogwarts population once more, "If anything can be learnt from this, I can only hope it will be this Hogwarts is only as strong as those who reside within her, the houses were not created to alienate you they were created to give you a family away from home, you are all here for one reason to learn, you are all the same. I offer you some advice to think over while you complete your meals, the side of the light came from across four houses of this fine school, the side of the dark also came from across all four houses in the end it did not matter what house you came from, what mattered was where you stood," with the parting words said she nodded once to the professors table and once to the 6th and 7th years tables before leaving once more through the doors leaving silence behind her.

* * *

_Room of Requirement, 10:30pm 1__st__ May._

By the time the 7th years entered it was to find Kayleigh changing back to her normal appearance while her younger self had slipped into an alcove to change and turn back to give the speech she had given, "What was that all about?"

"The students need to hear it and we needed to hear it," Kayleigh answered softly sitting on one of the sofas, "We are expecting a few more people they should be here shortly."

As the majority of the 7th years took their seats Samantha, Natalie, Mark and Michael entered along with Severus followed by Kingsley, Amelia, Sirius, Remus and Bill, "I will try and keep this short given you are all returning to classes tomorrow," the Minister of Magic spoke taking her own seat, "The award ceremony that is to take place this weekend, all those who fought are to be awarded but there is a catch the official list of those to be awarded include all of you twice."

"We were just doing our jobs."

"Be that as it may or as you may see it you deserve to be honoured for your work," Amelia shook her head, "Given the Alliance is to be present at the ceremony therefore the guards are also to be present the population of this school and the community is going to notice if the 7th years are missing."

"We will not reveal ourselves."

"I am not asking you to," Kayleigh looked up from her spot, "nor will I ask you all to be there twice and nor shall we be placing a spell like last time."

"Then how…"

"If you would allow me to finish," Amelia smiled softly, "Given how many awards are to be handed out and the ways shall we say of the Alliance, we have come to the conclusion that perhaps the ceremony should be split into two."

* * *

_Hogwarts Grounds, 4__th__ May 7:00am._

The crowd that stood at the gates of Hogwarts stretched back down towards the village, those who had been officially invited to the ceremonies, and those whom were to receive an award were slowly allowed into the grounds of the castle. Hundreds of chairs had been set up upon the foreshore of the lake a raised platform in front of them, there was presence of security everywhere each person entering the grounds was checked before being allowed through.

The students of the castle were enjoying an early breakfast many talking softly with their year mates about what was happening that day at the school especially given it had been announced two days before that after the ceremonies a Quidditch match was to be played, the teams handpicked by the professors from across the four houses taking the best of the best from the school, an exhibition match to show house unity it had been called the two teams and their reserves only given two days to come together to work out strategy.

As breakfast came to a close the heads of house rounded up their houses though the 7th years stayed put, the morning ceremony would hand them the honours they were to be awarded, there was also a handful of 6th years who stayed in place.

* * *

_Hogwarts Grounds, 9:00am._

There were thousands of people both standing and sitting as those whom were to awarded in the first ceremony made their way down aisle taking a seat at the front, what surprised the majority of those seated was the sight of the woman who sat in a seat upon the podium it seemed Lady Hogwarts was back. For those in the know they glanced discreetly at one student who was staring blankly ahead, she knew her appearance on the stage would cause a few arguments later but it was important in her frame of mind that she was there.

One by one the names were called, some earning Order of Merlin third class, others second depending on what role they had played. There was polite applause to each recipient, medals pinned to their robes, "Our next group of recipients not only come from Hogwarts itself but are all students of this fine school, upon the day and the night of the final battle they showed great courage," Amelia spoke clearly her eyes traveling to the group of students, "They worked tirelessly to help our community come to peace and they were willing to lose their lives to do so, though as a year in standing they come from a rocky past working together on that day they did so, they pushed past their house rivalries to help protect the school and its students, Ladies, Gentleman, distinguished guests our next recipients are all awarded Order of Merlin Second class."

One by one the names of the 7th year students and those who were 17 from 6th year and had fought were called out, Lady Hogwarts pinning their medals to their robes it was over an hour later that the final name was called out the final medal pinned to the robes, "That concludes our morning ceremony, Headmaster Dumbledore and the heads of house along with the 5th and 6th year prefects have graciously opened the doors to the castle to provide tours to anyone who wishes to see the changes that have been made, I implore everyone to see."

The grounds slowly cleared with everyone heading up to the castle though the 7th years stayed put along with 4 younger students, Kayleigh stood silently watching as 'Lady Hogwarts' entered the school speaking with one of the heads of house, "I thought we agreed that…"

"Do you not think the community would think it strange and the school think it strange that Lady Hogwarts was not here to see her students receive their awards? It was prudent that I be here."

There were a few eye rolls along with the majority nodding seeing the valid point, "How do we do this? Our parents are staying we did not count on that."

"I will not ask you," Kayleigh looked around the faces, "But…"

"We will need to do it in groups," Fred grinned, "And not be seen all entering and leaving the one area as well."

* * *

_Hogwarts Grounds 1pm._

There was a hushed silence that had fallen over the crowd at the sight of the Alliance Guards exiting the school, the crowd parted as the guards continued to march in formation towards the front the middle holding the 7 members of the Alliance themselves along with one Harry James Potter, Lord Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Bill Weasely. Those watching knew these were the elite guard who protected the Alliance they had fought earlier in the year and nearly lost their lives and the High Lady in the process, all guards already had an Order of Merlin 1st class pinned to their dress uniform and all had the gleaming swords the community had come to know strapped to their waists.

Following the Elite guard and the Alliance were more of the guards each dressed in a 'dress uniform' though all also had a black band placed around their arm, it was this group the community knew had lost members in the final battle. Those on the stage stood as the group neared the front bowing as the guards split off in two directions none taking a seat but preferring to stand and watch, the Alliance themselves taking the front row seats along with Harry, while Remus, Sirius and Bill stood with the guards.

Amelia took her place at the front of the podium her eyes looking around the crowd seeing the 7th years standing towards the back, "Good afternoon," she spoke clearly before giving the same speech as she had that morning before starting to read out the names of who were receiving medals, one by one those read walking to the front, it was the first posthumously medal that made the crowd jump "Present Arms!" the crowd watched as all of the Alliance Guards stood to attention many withdrawing their swords and holding them up, while the Alliance themselves also stood in respect.

Amelia handed over the medal to the guards family members who had also jumped at the sudden call, one by one she read out the fallen guards names the Alliance never wavering from where they stood nor the guards ever lowering their swords until the last name was read the group lowering their swords and standing once more to attention while the Alliance retook their seats.

The next group to receive their awards was the lower levels of the Alliance guards, though each bowed to Amelia before the medal was pinned before turning to salute the Alliance who stood upon their feet once more. The Elite guards were next each followed the same as the lower level guards, Remus, Sirius and Bill followed the Elite guards all following the same routine, "Lord Proclotect, Order of Merlin First Class," Amelia read out clearly.

Severus stood nodding to the guards he passed as he walked towards the stage though he was doing his best not to smirk, given the sudden military nature of the group, he bowed to Amelia in respect before she pinned the medal to his robes her eyes questioning him, "For your great service to this community and for the services you shall continue to provide."

"Lord Ghoulshed, Order of Merlin First Class."

Like Severus Mark made his way to the stage nodding to the guards before bowing to Amelia, "it is with great honour that I do accept such a charge."

"Lady Anglement," Amelia read out watching as Natalie followed the lead of the other two.

"Lord Hiviskonse."

Eike got to his feet walking slowly to the platform, he bowed deeply to Amelia who was smiling at him as she pinned the medal to his chest, "You honour is too much."

Amelia shook her head lightly watching as the 'man' walked off the stage, "Lady Norvesk."

Samantha stood walking to the stage a soft smile on her face as she bowed to Amelia giving her a knowing smile, "I performed but my duty."

Amelia paused before reading out the next name, "Lord MacNervensk."

Michael stood with a serious look upon his face before walking up onto the stage bowing to honour the minister as he received his medal, though he did not speak instead he walked back to his seat.

"I was asked to present this next award first before our final recipient receives theirs," Amelia spoke clearly, "High Lady Beatrice Kensiskikov."

As one those watching all stood as Kayleigh got to her feet walking up the three small stairs and onto the platform taking her medal, "You need not bow to me Amelia, you fought right alongside of me," Kayleigh spoke for all to hear before turning to face the crowd her award resting lightly in her hand, "Before the final name is read out I would like to present my own Order of Merlin first class to someone who fought not only beside us but has offered us advice and friendship since we returned, Minister," Kayleigh turned to face the woman bowing deeply, "Given your office and the laws of our community you are unable to receive such an honour therefore I present you my own medal and this," Sirius walked up to the stage holding a box, "Our ancestors had a way to honour those who provided great services to the Alliance, we not only count you as an advisor but also as a friend and I do hope you will accept the honour we wish to bestow upon you. It is here and now with these people as my witness that I bestow upon you Amelia Bones Minister of Magic and Friend of the Alliance, the Order of the Alliance Gold Class," Kayleigh turned taking the golden medal, "These medals were only given out sparingly in all of history you are the 21st recipient and I hope that I shall be able to call you friend for a long time yet."

Amelia was left speechless as Kayleigh pinned the medals to her robes, "You honour…"

"Is not enough for everything you have done," Kayleigh cut her off before turning to face the crowd once more as Sirius left the stage, "There is one person who is still yet to receive their honour, this person has shown more courage for his young age than anyone else I know, he disobeyed the order that no one under the age of 17 was to stay in the castle but he gave a worthy argument as to why he should stay, I speak of course of Harry James Potter," Kayleigh turned her attention to the green eyed boy who was blushing, "Harry if you would please come up here."

"If I may," Michael stood up before everyone departed heading towards the stage.

"Lord MacNervensk," Amelia nodded.

"As our High Lady stated before there have only been 21 recipients of the Order of the Alliance Gold class, but we would like to add a few more to that number," Michael smiled as the rest of the Alliance joined him on stage. "Firstly to Lord Sirius Black, who is not only our advisor who runs the show as they say for us but is someone we like to count on as a friend, Lord Black if you would please."

Sirius slowly walked up onto the stage bowing before Natalie stepped forward, "There is no way we can replay you for the services you have done for us, but we hope that you shall continue on by our side for many years to come and we can continue to call you a friend."

Sirius nodded as the medal was pinned to his chest, "It would be my great honour to continue on serving you in any way I can."

"Secondly," Michael grinned as Sirius stood to the side, "Remus John Lupin, who has worked tirelessly with our guards over the past almost three years, and advised us on a daily basis whether it be for personal reasons of business reasons or if we just needed a friendly face to speak to. I know I speak for all of us when I say without you Remus we would have been lost many a time."

It was Kayleigh who stepped forward as Remus approached, "Thank you for everything, I would not have gotten this far if it was not for you and I hope you will continue to be there for not only myself but the rest of us."

"Always," Remus nodded.

"Thirdly we award the order of the Alliance gold class to William Arthur Weasely or as he is known to us, Bill. Bill came to us on loan from the Goblins when we returned to this community and we are not ashamed to admit we poached him the moment his contract was up," there was soft laugher as the red head stepped up onto the stage, "Bill provides us with not only wards of the highest quality but also laughter when we need it, he like we have heard of his younger twin brothers does have a pranking streak and makes sure that when things turned bad we could always still laugh."

Mark stepped forward holding the medal grinning, "That was the perfect opportunity to get us."

Bill laughed nodding, "My services are for you Milord and there is always time."

"Lastly there is one other person we would like to bestow this honour on, not only for their services during the final battle but also for their help during the year. He has not been one of our closest advisors for long but we can now realise our mistake for not making him one sooner, I asked Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and current Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher to please come up."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Just like any other student…

_Hogwarts, 4__th__ May, 8:30pm_

The castle was still filled with those who had received awards dignitaries, ministry officials and the ever present student body. The Alliance had after the Quidditch match made their excuses to leave stating other official business, which of course to a handful of people within the know was the code name for 'we all refuse to sit through this tripe more than once'. Therefore with excuses made the Alliance gone leaving behind their advisors with hidden smirks, the 7th years seemed to become the life of the party that was being held holding conversations with those they had met before yet the other party having no idea they knew them.

It was approaching 9pm when Severus noticed half the 7th years whispering together, it was a sight that normally led to trouble, a sight that normally made those who knew the truth want to back away quickly, quietly and into safety. Severus tracked each of the whispering students as they walked through the hall pausing every so often to speak to another one of their years mates whispering quietly in their ear the grins on faces growing, there was no doubt within his mind that they were up to something and whatever it was could either spell disaster or a long night ahead.

"You are watching them awfully closely," Amelia broke his concentration.

"They are whispering amongst each other, it is never a good sign when that happens," Severus tracked one of his own house members as they approached Kayleigh who was speaking with Eike and Black.

"They would not start anything today…" Amelia trailed off seeing the raised eyebrow, "Would they?"

"With them Amelia nothing and I mean nothing is ever for certain, if you were to ever seem them stage one of their fights you would believe they all hated each other," Severus answered quietly scowling as he heard Black laugh at whatever was said before he nodded.

Kayleigh laughed softly at the explanation before glancing around the great hall seeing Severus' scowl his eyes watching their small group, "Severus knows we are up to something," she spoke softly turning back around, "When are we…"

"Soon once everyone knows."

Kayleigh nodded, "Are you joining us Sirius?"

"Perhaps after a while, someone will after all need to explain to Severus what you are all doing."

"Who still needs to be informed?" Eike asked glancing once to his head of house who was still watching them.

"Paul is rounding up the last of us, once he gives the signal then we go."

"It better be shortly Severus is on his way over here," Eike saw his head of house move towards them Amelia a step behind him.

Severus had his eyes set on the group who was speaking softly meaning he missed the very subtle signal that was given from another student he had previous been watching, he was halfway across the hall when the first firework suddenly went off bathing the great hall in colourful light, his eyes narrowed as he watched everyone look up though he kept his attention on the group before him who at the sound of the third and fourth firework made their way towards the door, moving quicker he dodge through those who were watching the indoor firework display though before he could follow the group who was using the distraction to leave the hall he was stopped by Black, "What?"

"Let them go," Sirius spoke softly watching as the last few 7th years left the hall.

* * *

_Room of Requirement, 9:15pm._

The doors to the room were already open as the 7th years walked in laughing the room set out like the great hall below them, "Severus looked pissed."

"He was on his way over to us when the first firework went off," Kayleigh shrugged as the doors sealed themselves only those whom knew who they truly were would be able to enter the room while they were all present, "Now I do believe we are long overdue for a celebration…"

Severus followed Sirius out of the hall the attention of those in the hall still on the firework display, "Where are they?"

"Having a party," Sirius answered glancing once back at the doors, "You following them will highlight the fact they are gone, they want to be teenagers Severus and I am inclined for one night to let them be especially after the last month."

Severus sighed before nodding, "They are still within the school?"

"Do you really think I would have let them leave the grounds?"

"You have hidden them from me before or helped out with one of their plans," Severus smirked, "The fireworks?"

"The twins."

Severus nodded seeing the flashes of colour, "How long will they go for?"

"15 minutes before the students start to get tired half making their way back to their dorms."

"Some of the things those two can come up with…"

"I know whatever they decide to do after school," Sirius broke off as Kingsley stepped out of the hall.

"Did it escape anyone else's notice that they have all gone including 4 from the younger years?"

"We know and we saw," Severus nodded, "Their form of distraction to get away keep the masses entertained and sneak out or devise a full on assault to get their own way."

"So we should be thankful for the entertained part then," Kingsley smirked.

* * *

_Room of Requirement, 11:55pm._

Severus stood just inside the doorway along with Minerva, Remus, Sirius, Kingsley and Bill, the room had well and truly turned into a party zone, there was loud music blaring out of speakers, flashing lights, various chairs, tables and couches were scattered about the room, a large dance floor was located near one of the speakers and the balcony that had been there the year before was back looking over the darkness that was the black lake, "Well they are not fighting…"

Severus snorted at the comment watching as on mass the 7th years and four younger students made their way out onto the balcony, "No but now you will see a true fireworks display."

Minerva glanced at the man before colour suddenly lit up the sky, there was no loud noise just the multitude of sparks and colours that made up the firework, "How…"

"They place silencing charms upon them before they send them up, what is the point of holding a party and a fireworks display if they alert the professors of the castle or the student body," Severus explained.

Minerva remained silent watching as the display continued occasionally her eyes straying around the room, there were four large cakes placed off to the side half eaten the slight resemblance of their shape still could be seen, it was then she noticed the house elves moving quietly through the room occasionally the creatures glancing up and watching the fireworks while they cleaned up part of the mess mainly taking away the platters that still held food and the empty glasses and plates. It was 20 minutes after the start that the show ended, applause breaking out from the 7th years, "Better than last year guys!"

Fred and George laughed, "We have had more time to play with gunpowder since then."

"Just do not blow up the school…"

"Again!"

There was more laughter which made Severus smirk, not smile but smirk he could see the smiles on Sirius, Remus, Bill, Minerva and Kingsley's faces he stepped to the side as the group turned back into the room most taking a few pieces of cut up cake before bidding them goodnight as they left the room, though six people stayed behind, "It is late we can speak later," Severus spoke softly.

"Good night sir."

"Good night," Severus nodded watching as five of the six left his eyes turning back to the single figure who was still out on the balcony, though both Remus and Sirius were moving towards her.

Kayleigh continued to look out over the darkness of the grounds not moving as she heard two people approach her, "I want to try something, something we have not done in a long time, something I guess is now impossible."

"What do you want to try?" Sirius asked quietly as Severus and Bill joined them, Minerva and Kingsley staying back.

"I want them to be any other student, I want a month when their biggest worries are their approaching exams and not having done their homework in time," Kayleigh sighed lowering her head, "I want them to be able to do what they want without needing to worry about protecting us… I want them to be students again."

"And what about you?" Severus asked stepping forward.

Kayleigh gave a half laugh shaking her head, "The chance of me being any other students was thrown out the window Severus when I took this title and my other title, they deserve some normality in their lives."

"Why do you believe you do not deserve the same thing?" Bill spoke leaning against the stone railing, "You are attending here as well."

"Because for them to have that chance then someone needs to do everything else, I am not saying I do not deserve the same thing but I am trying to be practical about it…"

"It's possible," Remus turned from the darkened view, "And it is possible for all of you but probably not for a full month, but for a few weeks at least if you wish then your only concerns will be your approaching exams and if you have finished your homework."

"How…"

"We will run the day to day basis," Sirius answered forming the plan in his head, "All mail to you will be halted unless of course it is from family, I will cancel all non-important meetings and handle those that cannot be cancelled, the Alliance have gone into seclusion before in history a short sabbatical and no one could blame you for wanting to do one now."

"But," Severus spoke glancing at the woman beside him, "If we do this then you cannot go running off if you read something you do not like within the paper, this will be a full seclusion from all duties not pertaining to school work and that also includes Lady Hogwarts coming to play."

* * *

_Great Hall, 6__th__ May 8:00am._

It was day one at the 7th year table of being just that 7th year students, the idea when pitched to them the day before had seemed strange for five days starting the next day no papers were to be delivered to the table, for the 4 younger members of the Alliance they had agreed to the same deal they would not get the papers for the week nor would they do anything official for a week and possible more they were all just going to be like any other student.

Breakfast passed in conversations over what homework they had due instead of the whispered conversations of late, who needed to be where and when, how long they were going to be, what protection detail or plan was in place. It was a novel experience for the group who over the last years had found it the norm to keep up to date on the latest news and plan excursions out the school grounds and to whatever meetings the Alliance needed to attend.

"What's going on with you guys?" Harry asked quietly.

Mark glanced up from his breakfast, "We're having a break."

"A break?"

Mark nodded glancing to make sure they could not be overheard, "Yeah you know break homework, exams, being well…"

"Normal?" Harry snorted softly earning himself a glare.

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Trying to work out a time we can sneak out to the Quidditch pitch," Mark answered smoothly.

"We have exams coming up," Hermione growled, "You should be focused on them!"

"Oh we are but everyone needs some time to relax don't they Mark?" Harry smirked.

"Exactly."

* * *

_Hogwarts Great Hall, 12__th__ May._

"I wonder where she went, I mean she was here all the time before the battle then she just disappeared."

Samantha was doing her best not to listen in on the conversation but the problem was it was not the first time over the past week she had heard the same thing, "Maybe she went on a sabbatical like the Alliance did, no one could blame Lady Hogwarts for doing so."

"Maybe she is one of the Alliance that's why?"

Samantha froze at the suggestion, "She cannot be Coco, or did you forget the number of times we saw them all together?" one of her year mates laughed making Samantha sigh internally in relief.

"Maybe she used a time turner?" Coco shrugged.

"Are you an utter idiot? Or did you not read the passage on the dangers of seeing yourself when you use one."

"I still think it is strange she hasn't been seen."

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?" Samantha sighed looking up.

"Have you seen this?"

"Seen what?"

"They reckon the IWC is going to step back in and have more talks with the Ministry and the Alliance."

Samantha groaned softly, "I'm not interested."

"But you always read the paper, bar for the last week."

"Yeah well I am sick to death of reading crap."

"So you wouldn't have heard that someone is claiming all the documents about the Alliance and where they went to school are forged?"

* * *

_Room of Requirement, 7:30pm._

"We agreed…"

"I don't give a shit what we agreed," Samantha snapped at the man, "Is it true?"

"The article said there was an unnamed source who was at the school during that time and never saw them," Sirius sighed.

"So even though we are on what Kayleigh sees as 'normal time' you did not think it worth mentioning our cover story may be blown? Or how about the fact the IWC want meetings with us?"

"For two weeks…"

"Sirius for fuck sake!" Samantha threw her hands up in the air, "Everything we have worked for and everything we have put together could be gone, and if that happens then we can kiss any chance of being 'normal' school student's goodbye! Michael still has four more years here how do you think that is going to go if we are found out?"

"Remus is looking into it, who else knows?"

"As far as I know, no one else I only found out as someone in my year mentioned it mind you that was after one of my house mates came up with the idea which was thankfully shot down that Lady Hogwarts and a member of the Alliance was one and the same."

"Do not tell them and let me look into it more."

"Does Severus even know any of this?" Samantha sighed.

* * *

_Room of Requirement, May 14__th__ 6:00am._

"There is a meeting that you are all going to need to attend," Sirius addressed the group of 6 students and one professor.

"The IWC," Severus intoned scowling.

"What about them?" Michael asked.

"Given none of you have been reading the papers of late," Sirius spoke carefully, "There have been some articles you have missed out on. From what I understand the IWC meeting is about where the future of this community is going."

"But it could be about anything," Kayleigh summarised.

"Yes," Sirius nodded.

"What's been said in the papers?"

"The we are not willing apparently to sit down with the IWC," Samantha looked up, "My table has been talking about it for the last two days."

"Talking about what?"

"Who we are, where we go to school and why we are not willing to sit down with them."

"But they all think we went to school in New Zealand," Eike shook his head before pausing, "Wait did you just say 'where we go' not 'where we went'?"

"That is the other problem I need to talk to you about," Sirius shook his head.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long delay in updating on the plus side this story is completed and ready to be posted after a small bit of proofing on the last few chapters, there are five chapters to go.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Can the world please just stop!

_Ministry Boardroom, 21__st__ May, 8:30am_

There was not a free seat within the boardroom one side of the table sat the Minister of Magic, The Alliance and their advisors including Kingsley Shacklebolt, on the other side sat a delegation of the IWC including the Headmaster of Hogwarts who sat in the middle position.

"This meeting is a formal meeting as to where the Magical community of the United Kingdom is going and with a few other topics that shall need to be discussed," Albus spoke his eyes twinkling.

"Forgive me Albus," Amelia spoke her eyes narrowing slightly, "But when this meeting was requested it was to do only with where our community was now headed given the war is over."

"Indeed," Albus nodded once, "But recent information that has come to light has led to his meeting including other topics."

"Those being?" Sirius asked growling slightly.

"We shall get to that later, Lord Black."

"No I believe we shall discuss it now," Kayleigh spoke her voice harsh, "You have called us away from our sabbatical for this meeting we shall not waste any more time than we have to speaking with you."

"You believe speaking with us is a waste of time?"

"When you do not say why you wish to speak with us yes."

"My Lady," Albus smiled, "We know we have called you away from your time of rest but what else we have to discuss with you is just that a discussion we wish to have with the Alliance."

"There is no one in this room upon our side of the table I do not trust with the greatest secrets of the Alliance Professor Dumbledore whatever it is you have to say to us can be spoken about plainly in front of them."

"We shall of course speak about where this community is now headed first," Albus nodded at the statement.

"There is no just reason to keep them informed now the war is over."

"No just reason?" Mark snapped, "You are forgetting your place, you are a visitor here and though we hold our own laws we are all still subjected to the laws of the United Kingdom as laid down by the Monarchy and the muggle Parliament."

"The Statue states…"

"Do not recite to us what is states," Mark cut him off, "These are people who are well aware of our community and have every single right to be kept informed. Or are you just like those we have just defeated and believe that the muggles are beneath us?"

"The IWC," Kayleigh spoke before the man could reply, "Has little right to say who we can communicate with, we have broken no laws by the international standard or by our country and communities standards. It is our choice on who we can keep informed as it is our choice to continue keeping them abridged of how our community is now going. But that is not what this meeting is about and we have allowed you up until now to avoid the real reason, never before after a conflict such as the one that has ended has the IWC called for a meeting to find out where the community is going now. So I ask you again and for the last time, just what is this meeting truly about?"

"While the conflict was on you as a governing body saw it fit to…"

"We did what needed to be done and we did it with the ministry backing," Kayleigh snapped, "get to the point of this meeting!"

Albus leant forward in his seat raising his hand slightly to those on his side of the table, "The matter is simply this Milady, who are you all?"

"Correct me if I am wrong Sir," Kayleigh laughed softly, "You have already requested all of our transcripts from where we attended school, you have requested various forms of proof of where we lived while we were there. All of these things may have been requested through back channels but we know they were requested, so I ask you this when you have already read all of that information then why do you ask a question you already know the answer to?"

"Because new information has come to light highlighting the possibility that those transcripts are a forged document, when that is piled with the other information we have collected over this year and the previous year's more suspect and discrepancies are highlighted."

"Those being?" Severus asked in a bored voice.

"There is no disrespect meant with this Milord, but earlier this year when Lady Kensiskikov was recovering from her injuries along with some of your guards there was a noticed absence of some of the school students who attend Hogwarts."

"Those absences were explained."

"Be that as it may…"

"Severus," Albus spoke the name suddenly watching for a reaction from the opposite side of the table.

"Sir if you are speaking of Severus Snape then you already know that he has on occasion worked for us."

"No I am addressing the fact that Severus Snape is also sitting at this table," Albus smiled his eyes twinkling, "Also I am addressing the fact that 6 of my students from the school are also sitting at this table."

"We assure you that…"

"When you were attacked earlier this year Milady," Albus turned his attention to Kayleigh, "You spoke to me very briefly."

"I did, I asked you to leave Severus alone stating that he worked for us," Kayleigh nodded.

"You also told me you required the presence of my 7th years for a while longer, a year it would seem who normally spend more time fighting against each other and yet they all could work perfectly well together for you."

"They gather information for us, our presence is wildly known but we do like to be kept informed on what is going on people are not going to speak freely if we are around."

"I shall grant you that fact," Albus nodded once, "During that first week after you were attacked and the subsequence recovery it was not just my 7th years who were missing from the school population, I shall state now of what I said to Severus Snape upon that day. He was to inform the heads of house of the absence of the 7th years and alert them to the fact that they did not have to attend classes, I also told him he may wish to inform them that they would be missing a few younger students four students to be precise ranging from 3rd year to 6th year, when I told him this does anyone know what his response was?"

"' Not a word of this Albus or it will be upon your own head'," Samantha answered, "That was his response Sir, not a word of what you had just said to be mentioned again."

"Indeed," Albus' eyes twinkled brightly his gaze turning back to Kayleigh, "It was also upon that day that Severus showed a familiarity with you for a simple employee within the Alliance he had the power to order your guards back to their post and also scold yourself Milady for being out a bed."

"Sir," Michael spoke softly, "I mean this with all due respect but if what you were suggesting was even possible, then how would it be possible for us to be within the same room as the students of your fine castle if you believe that we are attending there?"

"That question can be answered easily My Lord MacNervensk, time turners."

Michael laughed leaning forward in his chair, "Sir with respect everyone sitting at this table knows the dangers of using such a device as everyone knows the dangers of being seen by your 'younger/future self' if we were doing as you suggest then not only would we have seen ourselves but chances also are we if what you say was correct would have been in the same room as ourselves many times over."

"But when you are in the same room as yourselves you are not as you are."

"A break for lunch I believe," Amelia entered the conversation.

"A wise idea Minister," Albus nodded, "An hour?"

"How the hell do they know so much?" Kayleigh hissed the moment they were alone and the wards fallen into place.

"I do not know but this is a dangerous game we are playing right now, we cannot openly lie," Severus sighed, "We need to continue to bend their words back at them and continue to highlight how it is not possible without openly lying to them."

"If I may," Amelia spoke quietly the gaze turning to her, "Severus you either use a potion or a glamour which is it today?"

"The potion."

Amelia nodded, "The adaption of your potion and the potions you all use are not registered therefore as you know and have tested do not come up in a magical scan, I would recommend laying this to rest by suggesting and submitting yourselves to such a scan it would show the ages you are now, it offers them a goodwill gesture."

"I would also suggest," Bill spoke from his spot, "Bringing in the original transcripts you have, they are not forged and any spell work placed upon them would show that."

"How far do you think we can go with this?"

"Right to the line," Sirius answered, "We can take it right to the line if you agree and then reassess the situation."

* * *

_Ministry Boardroom, 1:30pm._

"Shall we continue?"

"Before we do Headmaster," Natalie smiled, "We can see before we broke for lunch where you are coming from and looking back over the facts that you presented we can see how you drew those conclusions as a matter of good faith and to ease your concerns, these are our original transcripts from when we attended school as a goodwill gesture for the first time that they have been shown our last names as they were are upon them. You may if you wish run any spell upon them to check that they are authentic and not forgeries are you believed they could be. Bill if you would please."

"Milady," Bill nodded unwarding a briefcase he had brought back with him, "these are the original documents including their class and school transcripts and the following masters or mistress rating that they hold, I can only hope that you shall not repeat the names that you will see here today. For the purpose of the ones that were released to the public yes we changed the names and blacked out the last names but it was to offer privacy for those related."

"Katherine Parker?" Albus looked up from the paper he was holding.

"Yes sir," Samantha nodded.

Albus nodded going back to the transcripts reading through each one before he along with his fellows ran a variety of spells upon the parchments each coming back clear, "If we were to check these rating against the countries books were they are held…"

"You would find our original names," Eike answered.

"These documents may be originals but given who you all are would be easy for you to obtain."

"We agree," Natalie nodded, "Which is why we offer you this chance, if you still believe we are not who we say we are any spell you were to run upon us, would show up if we were using any magical means to age ourselves or change our appearance therefore and please note we do not do this lightly we have come to an agreement that you may check that we are not hiding."

* * *

_Room of Requirement, Hogwarts, 7:45pm._

"All we have done is brought ourselves a little more time," Kayleigh finished off the explanation to the rest of her year, "I believe the Headmaster is going to be watching us more closely, Severus?"

"I concur Albus was holding things back today if he has spoken about them to the rest of the IWC I do not know or whether they are just his own private suspicions he brought nothing up about the final battle which is where our secret could have truly been displayed," Severus answered.

"So from here we have to be more careful?"

"We have always been careful in the past but from now on, unless it is thoroughly urgent you are all going to need to stay within the school at the times where you need to leave for whatever duties are coming up it will be earlier in the morning, turning times are going to need to be longer."

"Everyone should head back to their common rooms the last thing we need to do is raise questions today," Kayleigh sighed, "We'll work out the new schedule tonight and give it out tomorrow."

One by one everyone left heading back to study or think over everything they had been told, the war may have finally been over but their biggest fear was close to being met, as the door closed after the last student Kayleigh looked up seeing the four watching her, "I guess being any other student was not going to work for long…" Shaking her head she stood up, "I will reveal myself before I allow them to be known, what I need from you is how we will handle the fallout once it is done."

"We are not there yet," Severus shook his head.

"Severus we were one step away from being there today, I revealed myself in the great hall on the day of the final battle."

"No one saw that bar…"

"I think Albus did," Kayleigh sighed, "Or did you not notice that after we offered them that chance he directed no further questions to me?"

"We'll address…"

"Severus it is here, not when the time comes. Dumbledore is meant to be a good man yes he has made mistakes like the rest of us but he is meant to be just and reasonable, I will protect them always."

"It would be better for myself to…"

"No," Kayleigh shook her head, "Sirius, Remus, Bill what do you think?"

"The choice will always be yours, but Severus is right we are not there just yet," Sirius answered.

"Like Sirius said the choice is yours," Bill nodded.

"Remus?"

"I honestly think you are making a mistake to reveal yourself now would put more justice in their words today than if you were to wait a few more weeks," Remus answered honestly, "Also to reveal yourself now would mean we would have no choice but to post guards continually around you while you finish off your schooling."

"Why when we…"

"They do not know about the 7th years, you wish to protect them if you reveal yourself then we would need others protecting you. I believe it is a stupid idea to do so now."

* * *

_Slytherin Common Room, 23__rd__ May, 11:45pm._

"If they don't shut up I am going to kill them," Eike hissed softly trying to focus on his homework.

"You're not allowed to kill them," Kayleigh sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I am," Eike offered a short smirk.

Kayleigh laughed softly dropping her hand back to the table, "You do and Severus will kill you for the amount of paperwork he would have to fill out."

"It would be a few less idiots he would have to deal with."

"Can both of you shut up, I am trying to understand the concept of Scanders Law of Transfiguration."

"We could kill you for that remark," Kayleigh grinned softly.

"Not at the moment, your just a student remember?"

Eike snorted softly, "yeah because us all being just students worked so well…"

The group fell back into silence once more occasionally sending glares to the rest of the common room who were enjoying the Friday night, as the night crawled on they continued to study though that was broken when just after 1 their Head of House entered barking at the younger years to get to bed before he made his way over, "We have a situation…"

"I'm a student, I am studying," Kayleigh glared looking down at her book, "Just like you four said I should do."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "I know what we said but there is a situation."

"I don't care."

The 7th years looked between their head of house and Kayleigh before Eike cleared his throat having no idea of what was going on between the two, "What situation?"

* * *

_Alliance Manor, 2:30am._

"Do we know what happened?"

"We are still trying to gain more information," Remus answered, "All we know for sure is at the moment the place was set on fire."

"Was anyone in there when it happened?"

"Classes were on, like I said we are still trying to get more information."

"Who can we talk to?" Kayleigh asked.

"I'm talking to a few people from their government."

"Was it deliberate?"

"Like I said," Remus sighed, "We are still trying to gain more information."

"I want to talk to someone," Kayleigh growled, "And organise for a trip there."

"At the moment I don't…"

"I don't give a shit if you think it is a bad idea Severus," Kayleigh snapped, "But I was the one who went there with our problem if this is because of us… Just get me a port key there!"

"They have locked down the country to magical transport," Sirius shook his head.

"Then they believe that this was a deliberate attack, that it was an act of terrorism?"

"We don't…"

"Well then find out and get me a bloody flight there!"

* * *

_Lady Kensiskikov's private office, 4:00am._

Kayleigh stood with her back to the door looking out over the dark grounds of the manor, she did not turn as she heard the door open instead kept watching the grounds, "You better have some more news than 'we don't know'," she growled softly.

"They believe it was a deliberate act," Remus answered, "There were some injuries and so far there is one confirmed death."

Kayleigh lowered her head, "Have you got me a flight yet?"

"We have it departs in two hours we need to head to the airport now."

"Good," Kayleigh sighed turning around, "Tell everyone else to return to school."

"Severus has already sent them back."

"If this is my fault Remus I will never forgive myself…"

"We still don't know everything yet, I will go through with what I have on the way over. Bill is coming with us and Sirius is staying here to keep the communication lines open and inform them we are coming over."

* * *

_Wellington New Zealand, 12pm Local Time, 25__th__ May._

Remus and Bill kept close to the woman who was walking slightly in front of them, she was dressed in plain muggle clothing there was nothing at all about their appearance to suggest who she was or who they were. Their trip through passport control and customs was speedy given their passports that they held, it was as they walked out into the arrivals hall that they were met by five people a woman stepping forward, "Lady Kensiskikov, Mr Lupin, Mr Weasely I am Anna Nova we have been assigned to your security detail while you are here, we have a car waiting out the front if you would like to follow me."

"Is there anymore news?" Kayleigh asked softly as they walked through the hall a few people pausing to watch them given the four new agents had spread out around them.

"I have the latest report for you in the car Ma'am, also our prime minister wishes to speak with you at your convenience, also we have a hotel already organised for your stay with an open line back to England."

Kayleigh nodded stepping into the car as the door was opened for her, Remus and Bill following her in before the door was closed with a soft snap the other door opening as the woman Anna stepped into the car taking her own seat, "Have there been any more fatalities?"

"No Ma'am, there are still five people in a critical condition at the hospital but fortunately the death tolls still only stands at one, all the latest is in here Ma'am."

"Thank you," Kayleigh took the folder, "I will need to speak with Melissa Hodgkin as well."

"We know Ma'am, Miss Hodgkin is still on scene."

Kayleigh fell into silence reading over the report she held in her hands, once she had finished each page she handed it off to Remus to read followed by Bill as they drove through the city, "I just need to change and then if you could please get a message to Melissa and your Prime Minister that I will be able to meet with them."

* * *

_Head of Slytherin private quarters, 2am 25__th__ May._

"They are going to meet with the Prime Minister and Melissa now," Severus placed the file he was holding onto the table.

Amelia nodded, "What about her presence here, it is going to be noticed that she is missing."

"I know," Severus sighed sitting down, "I doubt getting Poppy to say she is ill either will work, none of the 7th years will raise the question that she is not here and providing we can keep it out away from Albus we may be alright but we will cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Is there any new information?"

"We know as much as you do at this point and we will keep you informed on what is going on when we learn anything."

"Please do," Amelia nodded standing up, "Well it is late and there is nothing else we can do until we hear anymore I would suggest getting some sleep Severus."

* * *

_Room of Requirement, 6:30am, same day._

"The papers are going to run this morning with what happened," Sirius addressed the group, "There will also be pictures that somehow managed to get out and across to here of Kayleigh being there along with Remus and Bill, I would suspect by lunch time we will be flooded with questions and calls."

"Do we know what happened yet?"

"The authorities are still putting it all together but it looks like it was started in two different places on the ground floor and on the top floor," Severus answered, "Remus has promised to keep us updated during the day."

"I have spoken to Anne she is putting together a press release at the moment, a statement you will be able to make when I have the draft I will send it through. The main objective today is try to down play Kayleigh's absence here from the school, we do not want to open the debate again on just who you all are. There will be questions as to why you all did not go but we can field them off, Anne is also going to send through a statement for Kayleigh to make over there."

"So today we just try to be any other student?"

Sirius sighed, "You try, I will be back at lunch and should have the statement by then for you to read through and make any changes you wish."

* * *

_Wellington New Zealand, Midnight._

"You should get some sleep," Remus spoke softly.

Kayleigh sighed turning from the window, "We caused this."

"We do not know that for sure."

"But that is where everything is pointing Remus, they attacked the school because we attended there or at least said we did."

"Kayleigh we announced last year that you attended there and nothing happened, until we get all the facts in and until they catch the people who are responsible then we won't know why the school was attacked," Remus shook his head, "Please get some sleep you have been on the go since we found out and hardly slept on the plane coming over, we will wake you if any new information comes to light."

Kayleigh nodded finally, "Make sure you both get some sleep yourselves, when do they want me to speak with the press here?"

"Sirius is sending through the final draft tonight, we will have it by morning after than you can speak with them."

* * *

_Potions Classroom, 6:45pm the same night._

"Severus a word," Albus spoke stepping into the classroom.

"Albus I have students about to arrive for detention," Severus looked up from his marking.

"This shall not take long," Albus smiled closing the door before taking a seat at one of the student desks, "Have you heard what is happening in New Zealand at the moment?"

"It is rather hard not to know Albus when it was splashed across the morning and evening news."

"Very true an unfortunate even for any school to have, information does not seem to be forth coming from the New Zealand Ministry."

"Why are you telling me this Albus?" Severus sighed.

"Because I believe that you have more information on this event than simply reading it in the paper, also one of your own students is missing from the school," Albus looked over his glasses surveying the man his eyes twinkling, "I am not a stupid man Severus."

"We have been through this before Albus, I have never said you were stupid."

Albus shook his head sadly, "very well then, if you can get a message through to the Alliance it would be a great help given our last disastrous meeting with them."

"Why do you believe I can get a message through to them, they are in well were in seclusion Albus."

"Because as they so plainly stated at our meeting you work for them in some area, or were they lying on that fact?"

"They were not, I have offered assistance to them in times gone by," Severus nodded knowing how thin the ice he was skating was getting, "I can try to pass along your message but there is no guarantee that they will get it."

"At least try for me Severus," Albus' eye twinkled.

"Very well what is this message?"

"Tell them that the absence of one person from this school has been noticed by myself yet I shall not divulge that information any further, also I would like to offer them any assistance they need with what has happened."

"I shall pass along your message," Severus nodded.

"See that you do," Albus stood walking back to the door, "And Severus?"

"Yes?" Severus sighed wearily.

"Be sure to hand on my regards to Amelia when she comes to the school tonight," Albus' eyes twinkled as he opened the door, "Ah Miss Chambers, I do believe he is expecting you."

"Good evening sir," Samantha nodded, "I am sure Professor Snape is given I am about to start detention."

"As you say dear, as you say," Albus smiled walking down the hallway.

Severus lowered his head pinching the bridge of his nose as he heard the door closed, "We ruled out locking him up somewhere didn't we?"

"We did," Samantha laughed softly, "Sirius just spoke to Remus they are going to head back to see the Prime Minister today."

"He knows that she is gone."

"We knew that he would notice."

"He wants me to hand over a message to the Alliance…"

"I am pretty sure he handed it to them well at least one of them himself, Sir… Severus if you do not mind me saying you look like you have not slept and today in class I was worried you were going to kill someone."

"It has been a long few days."

"I know that Sir, it has been for all of us but the only way we are going to keep Albus off our trail, well the rest of us at least is if we do not appear so obvious."

"When did you become the voice of reason?"

Samantha laughed softly, "When the 7th years tried to be students again, they have exams in just over a week. An international incident has occurred which given what we did could be because of us, Kayleigh is half-way around the world, Mark has his OWLs in just over a week, you need to prepare for the exams as well, so that leaves myself, Natalie and Michael to play the voice of reason and to do everything that needs to be done."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Meltdown.

_Hogwarts Great Hall, 7:30am 29__th__ May._

Hundreds of owls flew in from the ceiling some carrying letters, other carrying packages, then there were the owls carrying the morning news. For one table it was the owls carrying the news that they were more interested in than the letters they were delivered or in a few cases the packages they received.

_Special Report._

_Arrests made in New Zealand School Fire._

_By Charles Goodyear._

_The New Zealand Ministry confirmed late last night just before we went to print that four arrests have been made in the New Zealand school fire which claimed the life of one student. The brief statement issued by the Ministry is printed in full below:_

"_At 1:04pm on the 28__th__ of May, special forces consisting of both Muggle forces and Magical forces surrounded a property 30km north of Wellington, acting on orders they took the occupants of the house into custody after a brief showdown where one offender received a small gunshot wound to his right shoulder – he was treated on scene before being taken to the local nearby medical centre for full treatment he is expected to make a full recovery. The suspects have been taken in for questioning and as of 3pm have been charged with multiple offences, we are not releasing any further information at this time."_

_Nothing is known about the four suspects nor about their motives for the attack, a statement released by our own Minister of Magic stated, "We will continue to provide what information we can to our partners in New Zealand." When asked to explain further as to what information the Minister refused to answer._

_Sources close to the Alliance had this to say after they received the news that the arrests had been made, "The Alliance is happy with the arrests that have been made, as you know our High Lady is currently in New Zealand helping with the investigation."_

_There has been no official statement yet from the Alliance after the arrest and sources who are close to the High Lady merely stated that, "Lady Kensiskikov is relieved that the arrests have been made."_

Severus folded up his paper placing it to the side 'sources close to the Alliance' merely translated to getting one of Anne's underlings to speak to the press, 'sources close to Kayleigh' meant that she had asked either Bill or Remus to hand over that brief statement, "How bad is it?" Kingsley asked softly nodding to the paper.

"There is nothing in the article to cause concern."

"That was not what I was asking Severus and you know that."

Severus sighed, "What they had to say was not good, it appears that even though they did not have ties to the Dark Lord they approved of his ideals, they wanted an uprising over there and they wanted to strike at the heart of those whom they see as the ones who saw to his fall."

"How is she coping?" Kingsley asked softly.

"Not here," Severus growled glancing down the table seeing Albus reading his own paper before the blue eyes turned to meet his own.

Kingsley closed his office door before taking his seat, "Well?"

"How do you think she is coping?" Severus growled, "She is blaming herself for this."

Kingsley sighed, "When are they coming back? The ban has been lifted."

"Remus suggested they fly back something to which I agree with."

"Severus someone is going to have to talk to her that this was not her fault. When do they get back?"

"They are on a flight at 11:30pm their time, they won't get back here until late tomorrow night."

* * *

_Wellington, 29__th__ May, 8:30pm local time._

"We'll be leaving in about 45 minutes," Bill spoke quietly to the silent woman who sat by one of the windows in the hotel room they had been staying in.

"Kayleigh," Remus sighed softly sitting next to her, "This was not your fault."

"They attacked the school because we said we went there, a 13 year old girl was killed because we said we went there. It was my idea to contact Melissa, it was my idea to ask her to give us documents to say that we did – tell me how this is not my fault when if I had never done any of that then none of this would have ever happened."

"Kayleigh they had planned to attack something anyway…"

"Yes but they went after the school because of what I did!"

"No they went after the school because they are terrorists, they went after the school for the shock purpose," Remus paused shaking his head, "You've read their questioning Kayleigh they are not the only fraction…"

"They went after the school Remus, they did that because of what I asked of Melissa do not try and justify their actions, and they did it for one purpose."

"The school was always on their list," Bill sighed, "The school along with other targets you cannot…"

"There is a 13 year old girl dead because of something I asked Melissa to do!" Kayleigh hissed.

"Like Bill said we will be leaving shortly," Remus shook his head, "We have a brief stopover in LA."

* * *

_Hogwarts, 31__st__ May 8:00am._

Kayleigh took her seat at her table ignoring the glances from her years mates as she filled her plate with breakfast, "What?" she growled softly as Eike tapped her arm.

Eike raised an eyebrow, "I was going to say welcome back, but if you are going to be like that…"

"Did you take notes for me?"

"Yeah we did," Eike frowned slightly, "Kay?"

"Good, I'll grab them during lunch so I can catch up our NEWTs start next week I need to be ready."

"We've got a meeting…"

"Cancel it," Kayleigh shook her head, "Our NEWTs are next week we do not have time."

"Are you…"

"I'm fine," Kayleigh snapped pushing her plate away, "I'll see you in class."

* * *

_Hogwarts Great Hall, 6:30pm 31__st__ of May._

"We have a slight problem," Kingsley spoke softly to the man who was sitting next to him.

Severus nodded, "Miss Rosier by any chance?"

"Indeed," Kingsley glanced at the 7th year table where the woman in question was sitting.

"You make the fourth professor today who has or is about to speak to me about her," Severus shook his head, "How bad?"

"Well if you take out the fact that she threatened bodily harm against the rest of the 7th years and the fact she almost hexed Vanderwild…"

Severus sighed, "I will try and speak with her… Yes Albus?" he turned his attention to the man who was watching them.

"I see Miss Rosier is back Severus, I wish to speak with her please bring her to my office after dinner."

"In all honesty Albus I do not think that is a good idea," Minerva entered the conversation.

"After dinner," Albus ignored the woman.

* * *

_Headmaster's office, 8pm._

Severus stood silently behind his student watching the battle of wills take place, Kayleigh had so far been less than polite with the headmaster something the man was not exactly use to, "Is there any just reason for your absence these last few days Miss Rosier?" Albus kept his voice friendly.

"Yes," Kayleigh shrugged though her voice was not as friendly more boarding on a hiss.

"Would you care to…"

"No," Kayleigh cut the man off, "Was there anything else sir?"

"Miss Rosier you left school ground without permission…"

"I had permission."

"From whom?"

"That is none of your business."

"You are a student of this…"

"I am more than that Sir and we both know it," Kayleigh snapped once again cutting the man off, "Now if you are finished with this stupidness I have some work to catch up on and I have my exams next week, so are we done?"

"No we are not done young lady," Albus growled, "Sit back down now."

"No."

Severus could hear the challenge in her voice making him frown slightly, "Sit down Kayleigh," he spoke softly.

Kayleigh shook her head her eyes narrowing slightly, "And I said no, further more neither one of you can force me to do so."

"Miss Rosier…"

"Address me properly," Kayleigh hissed spinning around to glare at the headmaster, "You think you know the truth then address me properly!"

"Albus perhaps it would be best if we ended this…"

"Shut up Severus," Kayleigh growled her eyes still on the headmaster, "Well sir?"

"I would believe a lady in a position such as yours would show grace and decorum," Albus spoke carefully, "Along with respect for those of a certain position within this school."

"You can sh-…"

"Enough!" Severus growled stepping forward cutting her off before things got even more out of hand, "Albus if you would excuse us."

"I am not going anywhere until he answers."

"Do not push me Miss Rosier or you will find out just why I sit at the head of the IWC."

"And do not push me Sir," Kayleigh smirked, "Or you will find out exactly who I am and what I am capable of, you do not scare me nor have you ever."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "Albus for Merlin's sake end this now," he spoke in a somewhat resigned voice.

Albus leant back in his chair watching the 7th year from over his glasses, "Milady," he nodded once.

"Sir," Kayleigh returned the nod.

"Perhaps you would like to sit Milady and we can address this situation."

"If it is all the same Sir, I have NEWTs starting on Monday and I have revision to do."

Albus nodded once more watching as Kayleigh left his gaze turning to Severus, "You need to speak with her."

"Tell me something I don't know," Severus snapped pinching the bridge of his nose again, "Not a bloody word Albus."

* * *

_Slytherin Common Room, 9:23pm._

There was an eerie silence that hung over the common room many of the students with their mouth left partly open, "Kay…"

"Shut up," Kayleigh growled, "I mean it another word out of any of you and it will be your last!"

Eike glanced at his fellow year mates before turning his attention back to his friend, "It's Friday night they are just letting off some steam…"

"And we have exams starting Monday," Kayleigh hissed slamming her book down on the table, "They should all be in bed anyway."

"It is not even 9:30 yet curfew is not in place," Eike sighed.

"I don't care they should be in bed and I will make the curfew earlier."

"Look why don't we…"

"Where do you think you are going?" Kayleigh turned her gaze onto two of her year mates.

"To get some books we need…"

Kayleigh nodded once watching them as they left her gaze falling over the rest of the common room, "Either all shut up or go to bed."

Severus was marking over the essays he had collected that day when two of his 7th years entered his office without knocking, "Yes?"

"We have a slight situation in the common room."

"Well get Mr Vanderwild and Miss Rosier to handle it," Severus sighed.

"That's the problem Sir, it is Kayleigh causing the situation."

"I will be there shortly," Severus nodded wanting nothing more than to have a stiff drink.

"Before we go sir could we burrow a couple of books…"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "For what reason?"

"So she doesn't kill us when we return without any."

The common room was unnaturally silent for a Friday evening as Severus entered his eyes sweeping across the room, the majority of his students were there yet no one seemed to be talking the fifth years were in one corner with books piled high on the tables studying for their upcoming exams, the 7th years on the opposite side of the room though the table seemed to be tense glances being exchanged by the group, nodding to his student show seemed relieved to see him as he crossed the room Severus stopped by the 7th year table, "Miss Rosier I believe we need to speak."

"I am studying," Kayleigh shook her head not looking up.

"That was not a request," Severus growled leaning over and closing her book, "My office right now."

"I am…"

"Do not try me," Severus hissed pulling her up from her chair, "Move." Severus ignored the glare thrown at him as we watched the woman stride across the common room and out of the door which slammed shut his gaze turning to the watching students, "I believe you all have exams next week you should be studying." Watching as his students went back to their task he turned his attention back to the 7th years who were all watching him silently, "You have exams coming up focus on that."

"Yes Sir," was the muttered reply from most at the table.

Severus nodded to the group before leaving the common room finding his office door already open, Kayleigh glaring at him as he entered, "You have little right to…" Kayleigh hissed.

Severus narrowed his eyes slamming the door closed, "I have every right to, all day I have heard from the professors of this school about your attitude and behaviour which I witnessed for myself when you challenged the headmaster!"

"I am not afraid of Dumbledore!"

"You have worked tirelessly to keep this secret hidden and you pull a stunt like that! Were you even thinking?"

"He believes he is so all knowing!"

"And you confirmed what he thought!" Severus growled stepping forward, "We could have found a way to explain your absence, to keep you safe!"

"If Dumbledore knows what is good for him he will not…"

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Severus roared cutting her off.

"Do not raise your voice to me Severus," Kayleigh hissed.

"What are you going to do about it if I do?" Severus challenged, "You may be the High Lady Kayleigh, but I am a member of the Alliance just as you yourself are and I will rein you in when I need to, you put us all in a compromising situation this evening and that is not even including what you said in the common room."

Kayleigh glared going to step around him her anger starting to radiate off her body, "Move out of the way!"

"No."

"I said move!" Kayleigh hissed pulling out her wand.

"And I said no," Severus spoke calmly, "Kayleigh it was not your fault."

"I will curse you if you do not move…"

"Then you shall have to curse me."

Kayleigh glared at the man before lowering her wand and moving back across the room, "Dumbledore does not worry me he is bound by the oaths of Hogwarts he cannot repeat what he knows to anyone."

Severus let his posture relax slightly now the imminent threat of bodily harm was over, "It was still an unwise move to make."

"It was my choice I said nothing of any of you," Kayleigh hissed keeping her back to him.

"Being angry will not change anything Kayleigh," Severus sighed, "Lashing out at the professors, the students and your friends will not change anything either, it was not your fault."

"They attacked because of me Severus, because of what I asked of Melissa!" Kayleigh shouted spinning around her eyes narrowed, "If I had never asked her then it never would have happened!"

"You are wrong," Severus kept his voice calm, "I have read the reports Kayleigh, I have read the interviews they had been planning an attack like this for years the school had always been on their list, whether or not you had gone to Melissa."

"But they chose the school because of us!"

"They chose the school it try and inflict the most damage and cause the most horrific scene they did it to get publicity! No one is going to really care about an old factory burning down, but a school that was filled with children? That is a front page story."

"They chose the school because we said we went there…"

"They chose the school because they are terrorists Kayleigh, they wanted maximum devastation the fact that we said we went there was a bonus for them as it got our attention," Severus sighed moving across the room before sitting down by the fire, "Sit down."

"Don't tell me…"

"I am asking you to sit down," Severus cut her off trying to keep his voice calm.

Kayleigh growled before doing as she had been asked, "A thirteen year old girl died because of me."

"No," Severus shook his head, "A thirteen year old died because four people decided to attack the school."

"It was my…"

"Did you start the fire?" Severus cut her off once more.

"No," Kayleigh growled, "But that…"

"Did you place spells to lock the doors?"

"No."

"Then tell me how her death is your fault?"

* * *

_Room of Requirement, 6:30am, 1__st__ of June._

"I know it is early," Severus addressed the small group, "But it was prudent we spoke now before anyone could notice our absence."

"You mean before Kayleigh notices we are together," Eike muttered.

Severus nodded once, "Her and Albus, last night the headmaster wished to meet with Kayleigh the meeting did not exactly go well."

"Does he know who we are?" Samantha asked bluntly.

"He may hold suspicions but they are just that suspicions, though Kayleigh in whatever wisdom she was channelling last night not only challenged the Headmaster on more than one occasion but she also in a way confirmed what he suspected of her."

"Why would she do that?" Mark asked hiding his yawn before grinning, "Sorry."

Severus smirked, "It is early it is to be expected, in answer to your question Kayleigh is…"

"Angry," Eike put in, "Actually I do not think angry even covers it."

Severus nodded, "Yes she is angry, she also blames herself for what happened."

"But the reports said…"

"I know that," Severus sighed, "But she believes that had she never gone to Melissa and asked for her help then this would not have happened. This year has been trying for all of us and I will not make light of the grave situations we have faced this year, there is one thing I wished to ask you to think about over the next few weeks."

"You want us to think about finally admitting who we are to the world," Michael spoke quietly from his seat.

"Whether to the world or just to your professors," Severus nodded, "The decision will always be yours no matter what you decide I will still be at the school as will Minerva."

"We've worked so hard to keep it secret," Natalie looked up, "I don't want people to treat me differently."

"The decision will be yours this is not going to be like normal where the majority will have the vote, it is a personal decision to make."

"Are you going to reveal who you are Sir?"

Severus leant back in his chair, "In all honesty there are days where I wish the world knew then there are days when I am thankful that they do not, but that does not answer your question does it," Severus smirked slightly, "I am unsure at the moment but I believe that maybe yes I will reveal myself. Use the rest of the term to decide this does not need to be a rushed decision and even if you decide that things will stay the same we shall work out how your protection shall work."

"That's one thing I guess," Michael laughed softly, "None of you lot here next year," he nodded to Eike who smiled.

"We can come back just to annoy you."

"What's going on?" A coldish voice asked from the doorway making all heads turn, "Well?"

"It's Saturday," Samantha shrugged, "We always have a meeting on Saturday's."

"We have exams starting on Monday," Kayleigh snapped stepping into the room closing the door.

Severus held in his sigh though before he could speak Eike had stood up, "Do not snap at them!"

"Do not tell me…"

"So help me Kayleigh Rosier," Eike growled leaning his hands on the table glaring at her, "None of what happened was you fucking fault!"

"What do you know…"

"WE ALL AGREED TO IT!" Eike shouted gesturing around the table, "You might have raised the idea but we agreed to it, all of us not just you."

"You don't…"

"Do you think none of us are angry that a girl died? Do you not think the same thoughts crossed our minds that maybe because of us she died?"

"The…"

"We all know exactly what the reports and the interviews said, you might have been the one there Kayleigh but we all read the reports, we all read the interviews! They would have attacked the school anyway!"

Kayleigh went to shake her head and fling a retort back when she felt someone slip their hand into her own her gaze falling on Michael who was watching her, "Please don't think it was your fault," Michael spoke softly.

Kayleigh sighed closing her eyes breathing slowly before she opened her eyes, "So what is today's meeting about?"

Michael squeezed her hand once more, "Well before the shouting match, we were talking about maybe coming clean to the professors at least next year will be different and I am guessing Severus hid us all out in here so we could avoid the real weekly meeting or the owls given he left Sirius in charge of taking care of it."

Kayleigh raised an eyebrow before she took her own seat, "Well I guess I should tell you Dumbledore knows who I am."

"We know," Samantha smiled, "Lost your temper with him?"

Kayleigh laughed softly, "I might have done so."

"Understandable," Natalie grinned.

"She also threatened to kill half the common room last night," Eike smirked retaking his own seat, "And make curfew 7:30pm."

The table laughed softly as Kayleigh shook her head her eyes meeting her head of house and friend, "I'm pretty sure at one point I was going to hex the hell out of Severus as well."

Severus smirked leaning back in his chair, "You never would have made it through my shields."

"Is that a challenge?" Kayleigh grinned.

"Perhaps," Severus nodded once.

"Before we get to Severus and Kayleigh hexing the shit out of each other…"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**N**osy **E**mployees **W**eekly **T**orment.

_Room of Requirement, 10:00am, 1__st__ of June._

"What ya doing?"

Kayleigh glanced up from her book seeing the two red heads watching her, "Something you should be doing, studying?"

"What are you going…"

"To do, if we don't?"

"Watch you fail your NEWTs?" Kayleigh smirked.

"So a little birdie told us…"

"That you went bonkers at the Headmaster last night…"

"So we want to know…"

"Why we weren't invited," Fred finished.

Kayleigh rolled her eyes, "Go back and study."

"Well next time…"

"We want an invite."

Kayleigh laughed softly watching as the twin pranksters walked back to their table, her eyes moving around the rest of the room seeing her years mates all studying, they had little time left at the school the most exhausting exams according to everyone they would face, a public that was adoring them, a headmaster who was suspicious of them but the fact remained she would want it no other way. 7 years of schooling were coming to an end, 7 years of the biggest prank Hogwarts had ever seen was going to be over, smiling to herself Kayleigh returned her focus back to her study notes, "Why are you grinning?" Eike asked softly.

"I was just thinking," Kayleigh shrugged, "I mean all this is almost over, then what?"

Eike snorted, "Well I am pretty sure our future is already determined for us and it is not like we are going anywhere."

* * *

_Alliance Manor, 2__nd__ June, 6:45am._

The large table sat each member of the Alliance aged up or appearance changed, the heads of each of their departments each who held many large folders before them along with parchments, "Let's get this over with," Severus started the meeting, "Marissa we'll start with you."

"Of course Milord," Marissa smiled handing out her first folder, "While you have all been in seclusion over the last month, I have been holding a variety of meeting with the muggle government offices. They would of course like to speak with you given they did not have the chance to do so at the award ceremonies but understand your need to step back from the public eye for a little while. On the first page you will find a list of the meetings I have attended the subsequence pages are the minutes of the meetings that were held."

"Is there anything in here that we need to read now?" Natalie asked flicking through her folder.

"Nothing that is of high importance, Milady. The majority of it is mainly to keep you informed on what has been said and what my department did in these meetings."

"Very well, what else?"

"Working with the Ministry on the muggleborn's who will be attending Hogwarts in the future we have decided to set up an introduction for them to our community to help the transition go smoother, we are discussing idea's at the moment on what would be the best way. We'll also be contacting Hogwarts to discuss this as well, it is our opinion that if we can bridge the gap between the two it would be easier for both."

"Keep us informed on how that goes," Severus nodded, "Anything else?"

"Everything else is in the folders."

"Okay Anne?"

"The time of seclusion needs to come to an end, the last the Alliance were seen was at the ceremony and you yourself Milady," Anne nodded to Kayleigh, "In New Zealand. Requests for your company are growing each day, meetings with representatives of other countries, Russia has invited you to attend one of their celebrations that are coming up."

"We just fought a war," Eike growled softly.

"I know that Milord," Anne gave a weary smile, "But the truth of the matter is you are a public face and the public has the right to see you, this last year I know given the war you had to cancel the open days for security reasons but that threat has now passed you need to open the gates again."

"And if we chose not to?"

"You are who you are," Anne held in her sigh handing out another around of folders, "All of these are requests you have received over the previous month, they have been placed in order of what we deem high importance, I reiterate the time for seclusion is over."

"How many official visits are in these?" Michael asked flicking through the first few pages.

"Numerous Milord, but all of importance."

"Anne we will go through these," Sirius spoke, "And you and I shall discuss them further."

"With all due respect Lord Black every time I have mentioned a public function to you, you have shot it down quickly."

"Anne Sirius holds our daily schedules, he knows if we have the time to do something."

"Milord for the last month you have hardly been seen."

"We will look through them," Kayleigh sighed, "And we shall speak with Sirius and yourself on what we are willing to attend."

"As you say Milady," Anne nodded.

"Cooper?"

"In all honesty there is little to report from my department," Cooper smiled handing out a small set of files, "Like always we are combing through anything of interest, though there is one thing I would like to suggest and raise with you."

"That being?"

"The Alliance has always been surrounded by myth and fantasy to the community, they know little bits and pieces of the history but not the full history, with your permission we would like to explore the idea of releasing a history book so to speak to give the community the truth of the Alliance."

Kayleigh lent back in her seat looking around the table thinking the idea over, "Explore the option more and hand us a draft of what you would like to include, we are not saying yes but I would like to see what you would put forward."

"We'll see to it right away."

"Thank you," Kayleigh nodded.

"William how go our Quidditch teams?"

The man laughed softly, "They go well Milord, and the war had little impact on our investments we lost some buildings and so forth but nothing that would heavily impact. Our latest finical report is enclosed in here," William handed over more folders, "I will not bore you with all of the details but we still hold a lot of capital, if you have any question about the report when you have the time to read them I am happy to answer."

"Nice and short I like that," Michael grinned.

"Ted?"

"As you all know I have been in discussion with Sirius over the last month on various affairs including the reduction of the laws that the Alliance put into place during the last year that shall need to be rolled back now the threat is over," Ted handed out his folders. "Sirius also handed me a request of new contract to be drawn up all employment based that will incorporate new areas which apparently we are branching out into."

There were confused glanced from the other heads of the table, "We know about those contracts," Eike nodded, "It was us who asked Sirius to get you to draw them up, they will need to come into place soon enough."

Ted nodded, "Well they are ready the only thing they need are the names of who they are for and their signatures."

"We will see to that, though these contracts will need to be placed under a privacy screen."

"Sirius had already informed me of that," Ted answered, "once they are filled in they will be automatically filed in a high security area where only you yourselves will be able to access them."

"Anything else?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing that is truly important a few silly lawsuits that will be dealt with outside of a court room."

"Okay then, Remus?"

"We will be starting our new applications in the next month, and that is all really."

"Bill?"

"I've been approached by a few people about the wards that we have available, Gringotts is especially interested in them and would like to know if we are willing to share for a hefty sum of money."

"Something we can discuss in the future," Severus nodded, "Anything else?"

"No Milord."

"Very well, Anne, Marissa, Ted, Cooper and William if you would excuse us please."

The group waited until the door was closed and the wards fully in place before anyone spoke again, "So they want to release our history in book form, Anne wants us to appear more regularly, Ted is confused about the contracts we want, William will allow us to spend money on whatever we want, Marissa wants to build a bridge… did I miss anything?" Samantha grinned.

"Yeah Remus said we will be starting application next month for the people already in our employment."

Kayleigh laughed softly turning to face Sirius, "Is there anything in this lot that cannot wait or can we go back and study?"

"Go back and study I will go through it all and summarise it down for you."

* * *

_Hogwarts Great Hall, 2__nd__ June, 6:30pm._

"They're here," Eike nodded to the door where the examination body walked through the doors talking to Dumbledore.

The majority of the 7th years stilled watching the group as they took seats at the head table, "Two weeks and it is all over."

"Yeah only two weeks of the 'hardest exams we are likely to face'," Paul snickered from his seat causing a few laughs.

"Eat then study," Kayleigh rolled her eyes.

"Your order is our command."

Kayleigh groaned at the two red heads, "Honestly."

"Heads up heads coming our way."

"Timetables."

One by one the group received their timetables for the exams that would fall over the next two weeks, there was no doubt about it the layout was exhausting whereas OWL exams only went for a few hours NEWTs theory side seemed to boarder on four to five hours long, "Let's just hope nothing comes up."

"Don't bloody well say that," Eike growled.

* * *

_Hogwarts Classroom L3R4, 3__rd__ June, 8:25am._

The tables had been seated for individual use rows spaced a metre apart each table held a thick booklet of parchment along with a booklet of blank parchment, quills were placed next to each booklet of parchment and ink bottle sitting at the top of the desk as the students took their seat according to house they gave each other a nervous look, "Your Transfiguration theory exam will start in three minutes, this exam is 4 and a half hours in length, the practical will take place after a one hour break, all quills and parchments have been spelled for anti-cheating. There are three hundred multiple choice questions, your answer sheet for this is the first two pages of your booklet, if you require more parchment for further answers raise your hand. You may begin," the examiner spoke as a bell sounded.

It was a tense four and a half hours the room filled only with the sound of quills scratching over parchment, heads bent as they concentrated on what was in front of them as the timer sounded most dropped their quills in relief, "One hours break then return here for the practical assessment."

"That was…"

"We know what it was and before anyone asks the answer is no," Kayleigh growled as the group quietly made their way down to the hall for lunch.

"Are you sure?" Eike smirked nudging her.

"Positive we survived our OWLs we can survive this."

"I will remind you that you said that in two days' time."

* * *

_Room of Requirement, 3rd of June, 8:34pm._

"You have the power to abolish these stupid exams do it!" Mark glared.

"Tough first day?" Kayleigh glanced up from her study notes, "Wait two years then you can yell at me."

"I don't need them anyway I have paperwork that says I have them," Mark growled sitting down.

"Forged paperwork may I remind you and you yourself does not have your OWLs your alter ego has," Kayleigh smirked.

"You're not going to abolish them are you?"

"I didn't when we sat them, I didn't when Sam sat them, why would I do it now?"

"Because you love me and Harry and don't want to see us go insane?" Mark grinned.

"Nice try but it isn't going to work, my suggestion is simply this focus on what exam you have tomorrow and study for that, make sure you get a good night's sleep and stop bugging me."

"Fine but if I fail it is your fault for not getting rid of them!"

Kayleigh laughed softly, "That won't work either, now go annoy someone else."

* * *

_Slytherin Head of House Quarters, 4__th__ June, 6:05am._

"When you say there is a slight problem, you don't mean simple one do you?" Severus growled at the man who stood before him.

"I wouldn't be here if it was an easy fix," Sirius sighed, "We have a few visitors."

"We have not invited anyone how can we have visitors?"

"They showed up unexpectedly."

"Just who showed up?"

"That's where the problem is," Sirius stalled.

"Sirius answer the bloody question, who showed up?"

"The IWC sent three representatives including Alexander from Russia, also the smaller Commonwealth confederation sent someone, a New Zealander actually they all want a meeting with the Alliance and I cannot very well tell them that they are sitting their exams at the moment."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "IWC is Albus it has to be to check upon his suspicions."

"Severus they are not going to leave until they have seen them and spoken to them, they also brought a few press reporters along with them."

"And where the hell is Anne?"

"She is with them at the moment, making further arrangements…"

* * *

_Alliance Manor, 6:40am._

Four out of the seven Alliance members were in a foul mood Severus being among them, the other three because they had other things to worry about than that of sucking up to annoying international officials, "Anne," Kayleigh smiled at the woman moving over her eyes narrowed slightly, "I was completely unaware that we would be receiving guests, you could imagine my surprise when Sirius woke us."

The woman paused for a moment, though their high ladies voice was soft there was a hard edge to it, "We discussed this on the weekend, Milady during our meeting."

"Discussed yes," Kayleigh nodded turning her attention to those in the room, "Forgive our late arrival breakfast shall be served shortly, if you would like to follow Nathaniel and Patrice through to the dining room, I just need to have a quiet word with Anne here."

Severus closed and warded the door the moment their guests were gone his face darkening, "Never pull a stunt like this again Anne you are meant to work for us not against us!"

"Forgive me Milord but given your current schedule was vacant I did what needed to be done, I have held off the IWC for as long as I could."

"You do not know what our schedules state every day," Kayleigh spoke softly, "There are things and other commitments we are meant to be seeing to and now we are playing host to a group of people who one we do not know fully and two who have not had any security checks run upon them."

"Milady with all due respect you have turned down every meeting that has been suggested you have been in seclusion up until this point, there are no commitments and things as you state that you could be seeing to."

"This is your first mistake see to it that it is you last, what we have committed ourselves to is none of your business," Severus spoke coldly.

"May I speak freely Milord?"

"You may," Kayleigh answered wearily.

"What you have committed yourself to is my business you hired me to run and operate the PR department, it is impossible for me to do my job properly when you blankly refuse any suggestion put to you. You want to know why everyone asks all these questions? Because no one knows what it is you all do every day, I do not even know what it is you do all day every day. Lord Black states that you are busy yet every time the simple question is asked to find out what you are busy with no answer is ever given," Anne sighed shaking her head. "it is an honour to be working for you but it is a job I would wish on no one else when the answers that I need to do my job are not given, the public face of the Alliance should be yourselves and yet it is always Lord Black, Mr Lupin or Mr Weasely who speaks to the press when I don't if you would allow me to work with you then things would go smoother and I could answer the questions put to me."

"Understand one thing Anne," Kayleigh spoke softly, "The Alliance was never available to the public 24 hours a day 7 days a week it was our choice to come forth again and we do have every right to do what is in our best interests, I understand what you are saying but like Claudius said never pull a stunt like this again because if you do it will be the last time you will ever work for us, now I suggest that you leave our sight and head to the dining room."

* * *

_Headmaster's office, 7__th__ of June, 7:30pm._

A knock at the door broke off all conversation on the other side as Kayleigh waited to be admitted to the room, she had a strong feeling as to why the Headmaster had called her to his office to begin with. The week so far had been beyond painful trying to sit some of the most exhausting exams they were likely to face, sit in boring arse meetings while playing host to people they did not invite. The only bright sparks from the meeting was Alexander and the representative from New Zealand who was more interested in 'if possible seeing more of the sights' their country had to offer, his meeting had been brief literally all he had asked was if during their summer New Zealand's winter would they like to partake in an official visit once more as none had seen a New Zealand winter in so long. The IWC though was a different story they seemed to be fishing once more, it was there that Alexander became the bright spark making the group smile and laugh.

"Enter," the voice belonging to Albus called out from behind the closed doors.

Kayleigh held in her scowl as she opened the door her eyes taking in the room, though she gave nothing away as she noticed the people who were present including her alter ego to whom she bowed to, "Forgive me Headmaster I was informed you wished to see me?"

"Indeed Miss Rosier," Albus smiled his eyes twinkling, "I do not believe you know our guests tonight."

"Sir I mean this with all due respect," Kayleigh kept her voice light, "But I am sitting my NEWTs at the moment and I should be studying."

"I was hoping that given your prefect status you would be willing to give our guests a tour around the castle," Albus ignored what had been said.

Kayleigh held in her growl, "If it is all the same Sir perhaps one of the sixth year prefects would be better suited given…"

"Nonsense you are the perfect person for the job," Albus cut her off.

"Of course Sir," Kayleigh forced a smile, "If you would all please follow."

"Milady a word before you go," Albus smiled at the woman.

"Headmaster," Beatrice nodded, "Please Miss Rosier do go on I shall catch up with you."

"You are sitting your exams?" Alexander asked as they walked along the corridor.

"Yes Sir," Kayleigh nodded, "My NEWTs."

"Do you know why he asked you?" one of the other officials asked.

"No Ma'am," Kayleigh lied as they turned a corner coming to a stop, "This hallway is where the transfiguration classes are held, Professor McGonagall is our transfiguration mistress she is also the head of Gryffindor house."

As they moved along the hallway Kayleigh explained some of the painting though the group was stopped once more as Minerva and Severus stepped out of the latter's office, "This is Professor McGonagall our Transfiguration Mistress and Professor Snape our Potions master also the Head of my house, Professor's these are some representatives from the IWC and Daniel Carter from New Zealand the Headmaster asked me to give them a tour around the castle while he spoke to Lady Kensiskikov."

"We'll join you," Severus spoke gruffly wanting to kill the headmaster for pulling this stunt.

"How are you finding your exams?"

"Stressful but the feeling of completion once each one is done," Kayleigh answered still managing to smile.

"You had a couple of run ins with the Lady of Hogwarts earlier this year did you not?"

Kayleigh paused for a moment thinking over her answer carefully, "I did but I was not the only one a few people from my year were also subjected to her wrath, though we did learn our lesson."

"From what we heard she sent you all to the Forbidden Forest."

"They were sent there to camp so to speak without magic," Severus answered carefully, "Lady Hogwarts will not tolerate bias grudges or fighting between houses she stands for house unity something that this school is managing after the initial standoffs."

"She is a remarkable woman."

"That she is," Severus nodded once opening a doorway, "One of the potion labs, perhaps you would excuse Miss Rosier to return to her study."

"Yes of course, good luck Miss Rosier."

"Thank you, I hope you enjoy our school while you are here."

* * *

_Alliance Manor, 9__th__ June, 7:45am._

There was silence at the table as the other department heads filed out, the smiles were fixed on that of the Alliance faces as Ted handed another two folders over to Sirius, the man pausing and looking back at the table, "I will see to those other contracts you requested today."

"Thank you," Severus answered stiffly with a single nod.

"I do understand that…"

"Thank you Ted we will speak with you during the week," Sirius cut the man off knowing for everyone's personal safety it would be best if the man got out of the room.

"Of course," Ted nodded quickly leaving the room wards springing up quickly on the door.

"Before…"

"How long have contracts like that been arriving? How can there even be contracts like that?"

"From the moment you stepped back out into the public eye," Sirius sighed.

"How can someone just…"

"Because it is the way things were done and are still done in some families," Kayleigh sighed.

"It's barbaric!"

"It was common practice."

"I am only 14! It is against the law!"

"To the world you are in your twenties though," Sirius tried to smile, "I understand that…"

"You understand? How could you understand?"

"Because with my family it was common practice to betroth someone at birth," Sirius snapped.

"So who are you betrothed to?"

"I was disowned so the contract became…"

"You have to get us out of this ball."

"He cannot," Severus spoke for the first time.

"Sir you cannot tell me you want to be… well…"

"Of course not," Severus sighed, "But we must at least put on a show and pretend that we are willing to at least meet with…"

"You cannot make me do it!"

"The truth of the matter is," Remus looked around the table, "Up until this point we have managed to keep the offers away, there have always been other pressing matters."

"And exams are not pressing?"

"To the world you are adults not in school, so no unfortunately exams cannot count. I know none of you wish to think about any of this but the truth remains that you need to otherwise the lines will die out."

"I am 14!" Michael shouted, "I should be worried about having my first kiss not marrying and having children!"

There were smiles around the table as the boy blushed brightly, "I do not believe that that was directed directly towards you Michael," Severus lent back in his chair, "These offers, these proposals Sirius are there any in there that would be worth considering?"

"In all honesty? No," Sirius shook his head still smiling at his ward who was still blushing, "There are some fine names in their as well as some rather interesting ones."

"I guess we should ask," Bill spoke clearing his throat, "Does anyone have any betrothal contracts already in play?"

"Who would?" Samantha asked frowning.

"Us," Eike answered, "That is to say Kayleigh and I."

"You have…. But why?"

"In old families it is common practice like Sirius said," Kayleigh answered, "I know my own betrothal contract has many clauses in it, my father wanted to always make sure that if need be I could back out of it given well this."

"Mine is the same, my parents pretty much just made it as a fail safe."

"When do they come into play?" Sirius asked.

"When I turn 27," Kayleigh answered, "I believe that Dad believed that if I was going to fall in love with someone it would be before then."

"Eike?"

"27," Eike answered.

"Do you know who?"

"Yeah," Kayleigh nodded, "Though the contract would need to be voided if it is not already."

"Why is that?" Remus asked

Kayleigh and Eike traded glances with each other, "Well…"

"Well what?" Michael asked.

"I believe what they are trying to say is the contract was drawn up between both of their families," Samantha grinned, "So the rumours have some just cause?"

Kayleigh laughed softly, "No they don't they are a cover story only and Eike will agree with me on this that though we are friends we hold no romantic feelings for each other."

"Also one Alliance member marrying another may cause a few too many problems come titles being passed."

"I pity the poor kid Kayleigh will have unless of course she has five one for each title," Samantha snickered seeing her friends face turn white.

* * *

_Room of Requirement, June 15__th__, 9:00pm._

The exams were finally over the last one having finished only three hours before, the 7th years sat in what could only be described as shocked silence as they looked around the room 7 years of hard work had finally come to an end the train would be arriving on Wednesday morning to take them all home the end of an era for them.

"So what do we do now?" A voice finally asked.

"Have some fun?"

"Why do I have the feeling when you say have some fun, we are going to end up in detention for the remaining few days of school?" Eike asked smirking.

"Because we entered with a bang we should go out with one?"

"Lady Hogwarts might have something to say about that."

Kayleigh laughed softly longing in her chair, "Actually I am pretty sure depending on what it was and the final outcome she might not say anything."

"We've played the biggest prank on the school for 7 years, we should make the last few days count."

"Draw something up then," Eike nodded, "And providing 'Lady Hogwarts' approves we will go through with it."

"We can do that," Fred and George grinned.

* * *

_Alliance Manner weekly __torment__ meeting, June 16__th__, 7:00am._

"I received a letter last night," Sirius opened the meeting once everyone was seated, "From Hogwarts the current 7th years will be graduating come Tuesday and they have asked us to attend."

"Why would they do that?" Anne asked from her seat.

"Because they have helped us on numerous occasions," Michael answered, "We should be there for it."

"It would be good publicity," Anne nodded making a note, "I can organise the press."

"No," Kayleigh shook her head, "This day is about the graduating students not us."

"But Ma'am…"

"No they have worked hard for 7 years to reach this point I will not have the day overshadowed for them by press hounding us," Kayleigh cut her off, "Sirius send a reply to whomever sent the letter letting them know we will be there on Tuesday."

"I shall," Sirius smiled, "Okay around the table and everyone can we try and keep it to the bare minimum today it is Saturday and I know most of you would rather be with your families, Anne you first."

"The invites have gone out for the ball we discussed last week and so far we have received 70 replies that they will be attending, there is a joint press conference between us and the ministry next weekend but the Minister would not say what it was regarding."

"We know what that press conference is about," Sirius nodded, "Anything else?"

"First open day since the war will be held on July 19th, we will be announcing it in the papers come tomorrow."

"Okay Marissa?"

"As per last week I have been having meetings with the Ministry in regards to setting up the muggle born inductions to our society, we have the first one arranged for the first week in August though I will be speaking with a few families over the coming 6 weeks once their letters have been received," Marissa answered.

"Keep me updated on that please," Sirius made a note, "Anything else?"

"No."

"Okay, Cooper?"

"We have almost completed the first draught of the book so during the week copies will be handed out, my department has also been looking more into the marriages of the Alliance in the past given last week's meeting there is nothing really to report there."

"William?"

"Once again my area is good, we have purchased a few more properties during the week one up North, one in France and another in New Zealand. We have also in conjunction with Ted, Marissa and the Ministry looked at setting up partial scholarship funds for Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"The school provides scholarships as you know to orphaned children of a magical nature some who live in care homes but come third year they need extra funds for weekends which Hogwarts does not provide so we are looking at how we can help them out, also how we can help out magical families as well."

"Keep me posted on your progress," Severus nodded.

"I will Sir."

"Ted?"

"Nothing from my area."

"Bill?"

"Nothing to report."

"Remus?"

"We are getting ready for the next recruitment influx and are looking at branching out into different defence areas with the guards we already have, also there have been a few retired Auror's who have contacted me about possibly helping out or giving lectures to the guards on different areas."

"Lectures would be a good idea."

"We are still in the early stages of planning at the moment."

"Keep us informed on what happens," Natalie smiled, "Sirius?"

"Nothing to report that you do not already know."

"Alright," Kayleigh nodded, "Keep us up to date on everything that you are all working on and if nothing comes up we will see you all on Tuesday I would like us all to be there to support those who have supported us in the past, have a good weekend everyone."

As per normal Sirius, Remus and Bill stayed behind the door closing and wards falling into place the moment the group was alone, "So Sirius?" Natalie grinned.

* * *

_AN: very quick note, there are only three more chapters to go until this story is over they should be posted over the next few days. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and thank you to everyone who is reading this._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Operation Farewell.

_Room of Requirement, 15__th__ June, 7:00pm._

"Will everyone shut up so we can start!" Eike shouted cutting off the conversations, "Thank you."

"Why are you so cranky?"

"It's Saturday they had their weekly torment this morning," Paul grinned.

"So how many more marriage offers did you go over?"

"Shut it all of you or we will start marrying you lot off!" Kayleigh smirked, "Now first order of business Fred and George?"

"Plans are complete though given the walls have ears we have bewitched these parchments with how we would like everything to play out, start subtle you know."

"Subtlety has never been your strong suit," Eike smirked.

"Alright what do you have," Kayleigh rolled her eyes.

The twins handed out the parchment to each person before leaning back in their chairs grinning, "Well?"

Kayleigh finished her parchment the smile on her face growing as she looked around the room seeing the identical grins on her friend's faces, "Operation farewell is a go."

"Excellent!"

"Next up," Eike tucked his paper away before pulling out a pile of contracts, "You all need to sign these read over them first Sirius, Bill, Remus and Severus will be available to answer questions you have or Kingsley and Minerva. Mainly what they state is once again you work for us but this time they are you real names."

"Why do we have to sign new contracts?"

"Do you want to be paid come the end of school?"

"Yeah."

"Then sign them though things have been added to them, with Severus's and Minerva's help we got hold of what everyone said back in fifth year and what areas you were truly interested in come Summer the Alliance Organisation will be branching out a little bit if you want you will all still be guards to us but these will allow you to also study under some people who we have tracked down and gain mastery's in areas you like," Kayleigh explained as the contracts were handed out, "Fred and George you can thank Sirius and Remus for yours."

* * *

_Hogwarts Great Hall, June 16__th__, 8:30am._

There were some curious glances as a few of the 7th years entered they all held black spots on their hands though it was the golden words hovering above their heads that caused the most interested six words floating in mid-air above four heads once from each house, '_I know something you don't know!'_ The four students affected did not seem to care about the words as they took their seats at the table talking to their years mates, though by the end of breakfast there were four more cases all with a black spot on their hands and all with the same words floating above their heads.

"What are they playing at?" Kingsley asked Severus quietly watching the now eight students leave the hall together.

"I have no idea," Severus answered frowning slightly, "But I have a strong feeling we will know soon enough."

By lunch time nearly half of the 7th years had the same words floating over their heads and the same black mark on their hands, the rest of the student body had at points questioned those who held the words but the 7th years had shrugged and simply stated that they knew something no one else knew.

"It's passed by touch," Minerva murmured.

"What?" Severus turned his gaze to the woman.

"Watch them for a moment," she nodded to the table that was taking the halls interest again.

Severus watched as one of his own students leant over and caught a Hufflepuff's hand the words springing up above the other students head, "Whatever you do, so not let them touch you."

"Why?"

"Because Minerva," Severus smirked keeping his voice low as Albus entered the hall, "I know something you don't know."

By the end of lunch ¾ of the 7th years were now sprouting the words above their heads those who had been 'infected' leaving together leaving only a small handful of uninfected students behind, dinner saw the whole group of 7th years infected though half way through the words simmered and changed, '_We all know something you don't know!'_ The words were becoming a hot topic between the students and the staff especially after they changed, "Severus what do they know that we do not know?" Albus asked after the words had changed.

"Old man why do you believe that I know what the 7th years know and that is if they know anything at all."

The following morning the school awoke to random posters posted throughout the school, each one only holding a few words though the bottom corner held a single number, the 7th years still held black spots on their hands as they took their seats at the table, the words above their heads changed once more, _'Be you backwards?'_

"What the hell does that mean?" Kingsley frowned.

"I am not sure," Severus watched the group.

"Did you work out the posters?"

"Beware the dragon while it sleeps, tickling it never such a thing to do, beware the dragon while it sleeps, tickle me. I have not found 11 through to 20 yet but 21 to 29 state for those who know yet do not know, beware, beware, beware…"

"30-40 are the dragon has yet to awake, smoke, fire, ice, tickle me beware, beware, and beware. For I know."

"85 is plastered on my door," Minerva entered the conversation.

"What does it say?"

"It said take me down and read in private."

Severus raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"The letter said, 'I know something you don't know, we know something you don't know, be you backwards, be you forwards, we know something you don't know.' It then suggested we find the rest of the posters they would disappear by lunch and the dragon may come to play."

The three professors searched the castle writing down the numbers on each poster along with the words, it was just before lunch that they met in Severus's classroom to compare their notes.

"It ends in duck."

"What?" Minerva frowned.

Severus snatched the parchment off Kingsley quickly scanning through the last few lines, "DUCK!"

The two professors jumped before ducking quickly as a firework dragon glided across the room breathing fire, "I am going to kill them," Severus hissed as the firework broke up into sparks his eyes turning to the door seeing two of his students standing their smirking.

"We have a message for you."

"What?" Severus glared stepping forward.

"A message, we left the clues you figured it out and now the game can start."

"What?" Severus growled.

"You'll see at lunch."

"Do we have to attend lunch?" Kingsley muttered as the two students left.

The three professors were in a foul mood as they took their seats at the table their eyes turning to the 7th year table seeing the words changed once more, _'You awoke the dragon.'_

"Is it just me or are some of their hands green?" Kingsley asked in a resigned voice.

"Green," Minerva muttered, "And scaly."

"How many more days until terms ends?" Severus growled seeing a few more hands turn green.

"I wonder what they mean," Filus nodded to the table.

"At least they are not trying to kill each other," Pomona smiled brightly.

"Yet…" Severus turned his attention away after seeing a few smirks directed at him, "Yet Pomona give them time."

"I wonder what that noise is."

"What noise?" Minerva turned her attention to Albus.

"Do you not hear it? It is getting closer."

"What noise?" Severus hissed leaning over glancing at the 7th years table seeing a few words had suddenly changed to 'ha ha'.

"The drums," Albus answered, "The beating drums they are getting closer."

The sound of drums suddenly filled the hall causing many to stop and look around, Severus, Minerva and Kingsley all turning their attention to the 7th years now over half seemed to hold green hands that were scaly, "This is going to be bad…" The three professors were waiting for whatever was about to happen to happen all three prepared to duck quickly yet the drum beat ended with nothing happening causing their eyes to narrow as they glanced back to the 7th year table, "Gotcha…" Severus muttered reading the single changed word above one head his eyes narrowed at the silent toast from his student who returned her attention back to her right.

"A little bit of music entertainment always lightens the soul," Albus smiled his eyes twinkling.

* * *

_Hogwarts castle, 8:00am._

The 7th year table held only a few students all of whom were back to normal, "There are only 15 of them," Minerva growled.

"Once again term ends when?"

"They depart in the morning at 11am," Minerva snapped, "Graduation is at 11 today, and then they are your problem only."

"Where is Albus?" Kingsley asked softly seeing the empty seat.

"They are moving," Severus growled.

"Who?"

Severus nodded to the 7th year table where the 15 students were filing out silently though all were smirking, "Maybe there goal is to make us paranoid…"

"Well they are succeeding," Minerva muttered, "Mr Smith?"

Michael grinned stepping up to the table, "I just have a quick question Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Shacklebolt."

"That being?" Severus growled his eyes narrowing.

"Be you backwards? Be you forwards? There is light at the end of the tunnel once the dragon comes to play, oh and a few people would like to know if you could please head up to the 7th floor there is something wrong up there."

It was with trepidation that the three made their way to the 7th floor and the room of requirement each holding their wands lightly in their hands as if ready for an attack and given the last few days that was highly possible though what met there sight as they entered the room surprised them, "I see Michael gave you our message," Kayleigh grinned from her seat dressed in her uniform no sign of signs above her head or any green anywhere to be seen.

Severus glanced around the group who were all smiling, "Michael said there was a problem?"

"A small problem and a heads up really," Eike laughed.

"Your last 'heads up' involved a fireworks dragon exploding in my classroom," Severus growled.

"Well no promises!" Fred and George laughed from their spot.

"What is this problem then?" Minerva asked.

"We need everyone to be sitting at the house tables tonight and we need you two to plead your case to lady Hogwarts that given it is the leaving feast and the awarding of the house cup the houses should be together," Eike answered.

Severus and Minerva both raised their eyebrows turning their attention to Kayleigh, "I'll be here err about half an hour before graduation."

"You are going to be here three time?"

Kayleigh nodded, "Yeah but it needs to be done so either talk to me before or after and you need to make reasonable arguments as to why the houses should be sat together."

"And the heads up?" Kingsley asked.

All heads turned to the twins who were seated towards the back the grins on both faces identically bright, "Well?" Severus growled.

* * *

_Hogwarts Great Hall, 10:55am._

All of the students were seated for the graduation along with the invited guests the 7th years seated along the front of the hall talking quietly as the doors opened behind them the student body quickly getting to their feet as Lady Hogwarts joined the Alliance, four heads of house and Headmaster towards the front of the hall where each of the professors were sat. "I am sure the other professors would join me in saying teaching this group of students has been an interesting affair though this year they have managed to show us they can work together if needed," Albus smiled at the group, "For 7 years you have been students of this school and are now ready to step out into the world and face it, to take on your next adventure…"

It was after the speeches given from each professor that the 'top' awards for each subject were handed out, the professor in question praising the student slightly. Severus stepped up holding the smirk off his face, "This year the award for potions is a joint award as two students managed to prove their worth in the subject, their research and creative take on potions transferred from the classroom to the castle it is with due loathing I shall admit that I announce the award goes to the dunderheads known as the Weasely twins."

There was a shocked silence before the snickers started as the 7th years attempted not to laugh at the startled expressions on the twin pranksters faces most nudging them forwards, "Do try and put your talent to work," Severus smirked at the two.

"No promises, Sir," the twin returned the smirk.

With the last of the wards handed out each name was called to receive their graduation certificate shaking each of the professors hands though Minerva was the first to notice the slight spell on the hands that she shook her eyes glancing to Severus who nodded having also noticed it, "You know something," Kayleigh spoke softly as she shook the woman's hand, "the spell is still active."

"Congratulations Miss Rosier," Minerva gave a knowing smile and a small nod at the explanation.

As the last of the year received their certificates the headmaster once more addressed the group giving a short speech on responsibility and just what the future may hold for them, with applause given, hats thrown the 7th years filed out quickly, they did after all need to put the finishing touches on the grand finale that would occur.

"Will you be joining us for the feast?" Minerva asked keeping one eye on her students still in the hall.

"Unfortunately no we have other commitments we need to attend to," Beatrice answered with a smile, "We thank you for playing host to us today."

"It is our honour as always," Minerva nodded.

* * *

_Hogwarts Great Hall, Leaving Feast, 8:00pm._

The house tables were back the students finding it somewhat weird to be sitting with their houses again, the feast was over only the house cup was to be awarded though before the headmaster could get to his feet the opening bars of 'In the Hall of the Mountain King' started to play the 7th years of the Hufflepuff table tapping out the tune on their table as words suddenly appeared once again above their heads 'we know something you don't know' flashing and pulsating in time with the music, the 7th years of the Ravenclaw table joining in, followed by the Gryffindor's and finally the Slytherin's. As the tempo picked up the words seemed to grow brighter the 7th years all getting to their feet and bobbing in time with the music each with a large grin on their faces... the whole hall was watching the display as the words suddenly changed, 'Run! Duck! Run! Duck!' alternated with flashing before the climax of 'You awoke the dragon!' flashed brightly at the last note of the song before it suddenly changed to the 'William Tell Overture' the 7th years still bobbing in time with the music though it started this time with the Slytherin table and worked backwards.

At the head table Severus was watching the display trying not to laugh at the startled expressions on the faces of the students or staff as light spells suddenly joined in shot from various 7th years students everything perfectly timed, he glanced at Minerva as the music started to come to an end seeing the deputy smiling as the words kept flashing 'Dragon!' the doors of the hall flying open suddenly a fireworks dragon flying through causing many to duck as it flew lowly over their heads before breaking up into hundreds of small fireworks at the dying notes.

It was as applause broke out that the hall noticed the words above the 7th years head had changed once more this time reading, 'the biggest prank the school has ever seen, what is it?'

Albus cleared his throat getting to his feet, "Now that marvellous display is over…"

"WHAT'S THE PRANK!" voices called out cutting off the headmaster as everyone still had their eyes turned to the 7th years who all shrugged glancing up making the words shimmer, 'Operation Farewell Complete, Thank You' the words changed the colours that of the four houses.

* * *

_Great Hall, 8:15am._

The year tables were back as the students sat down for breakfast on their last day the majority watching the 7th year table seeing them all back to normal bar one single word that floated above their table, 'Unity' once again the word holding the four house colours.

"They are all watching us," Fred spoke quietly.

Kayleigh nodded glancing over to the other tables and to the head table, "Start the final phase."

George nodded glancing down to the end of the table tapping once on the table seeing the nod in response, a single word suddenly springing up from the end of the table, "Let's see how many are paying attention."

Eike smirked seeing the next word appear over the following head, "We have their attention."

There were frowns on the faces of the other tables as they watched the words appear each one carrying on from the last, though at the head table Severus was leaning back in his chair with a smirk upon his face, "Equal balance unity," he spoke the next three words as they appeared glancing at Kingsley.

"The biggest prank the school has ever seen," Kingsley read the words.

"Staged to perfection," Minerva added as the words appeared.

"Lectures galore made no difference," Albus muttered frowning slightly.

"For we held a secret, the prank of all pranks," Filus spoke the words as they appeared.

"Equability balance and unity," Pomona read.

"No matter house, blood, religion or ethnicity."

"The answer?" the words changed floating above all heads of the 7th years.

"Blood sweat and tears but most of all…"

"Unity," the 7th years spoke as the word appeared above their table once more their heads turning to the head table, "The prank is on you? 7 years of unity of fights timed to perfection, a simple pact made seven years ago, no matter house, no matter blood, no matter what we work together. Unity," as one the group stood up smiling turning to face the other students, "We wonder though if you can do what we did?" With the parting words said the group filed out leaving a shocked silence behind them.

"They never hated each other?" Filus squeaked softly, "But those fights!"

"The prank is definitely upon us," Minerva smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Times change.

_Room of Requirement, 8:45am._

The 7th years were still smiling and laughing as they entered the room the speechlessness of the hall had been amusing, "I do have a question."

"That being?"

"Can we have holidays?"

Kayleigh laughed, "I am sure we can arrange that, we are just waiting on a few people before we start for what will be I guess our last meeting here."

It was ten minutes later that Samantha, Natalie, Mark and Michael entered along with Severus, Sirius, Remus and Bill, "We won't keep everyone long as I know you all have some last minute packing to do," Sirius grinned perching on his seat, "First things first congratulations on finally completing your education and when you get home all of you send your contracts over so we can get things organised, secondly no one is required for a few weeks so enjoy the time off, thirdly this mainly concerns Samantha, Natalie, Mark and Michael I would like all of you to pick two to four friends you absolutely trust and we also need to know if you have made a decision on telling the professors or in your case Mark, Samantha and Michael at least your heads of house next year things are going to be different."

"I don't mind the professors knowing," Samantha answered shrugging, "I only have one more year to go anyway."

"Mark?"

"Same as Samantha I don't mind providing they all swear an oath."

"Natalie?"

"For now if I can I would prefer just Professor McGonagall knowing," Natalie admitted softly.

"It is your choice," Remus smiled.

"Michael?"

"Considering I am stuck here the longest can they not know, I will tell my head of house and that is all and providing you can swear that the Headmaster won't do anything."

"He is bound by various oaths do not worry on that course," Kayleigh answered before turning her attention to Sirius, "Why do they need two to four friends they can really trust?"

"Because Sirius wants us to have people here who can protect us if need be," Michael answered shrugging, "Am I right?"

"You are," Sirius nodded seeing the frowns appear on the 7th year faces, "Next year none of you are going to be here and I will be damned if we do not have some form of protection in place."

"Yes but Severus will still be here!"

"I will be," Severus nodded, "But none of them are in my house and continuous detentions would raise many questions, it is an option to consider."

"I bags Harry!" Michael grinned causing a small amount of laughter.

"In your own house would be preferable well at least one, think it over you have the summer to come up with the names then we can look at providing basic training for them," Remus shook his head.

* * *

_Hogwarts Express, 11:45am._

The 7th years were still the talk of the school as the train slowly made its way back towards London all asking how it was that for seven years none of the professors ever knew the truth and how had the group who had made the school believe they all hated each other managed to pull it off, mange to pull off a prank that lasted 7 full years. For the 7th years they simply smirked as those who walked past their carriage raising an eyebrow as those who stopped as if about to ask something before they scooted off quickly, "So what is actually planned for the holidays?"

"Germany, Japan, New Zealand, America, Holland and…" Eike paused.

"Australia, China and India," Kayleigh finished laughing, "One of which is technically a holiday the others official trips."

"Do we dare even ask after holidays?"

"Russia well for me at least," Kayleigh shrugged, "Everyone else can draw straws."

"I do have a question, how does this work? I mean now."

"We do as we have always done, take each day as it comes… Listen Eike and I will fully understand same with everyone else if you change your minds and decide to go do something else."

* * *

_Alliance Manor, July 14__th__, 9:00am._

"I am not sure if I should welcome you all back or not," Severus smirked sitting down receiving a laugh from the group who was watching him, "I do hope everyone enjoyed their holiday, first things first I need to ask has anyone changed their minds?" the majority of the graduated 7th years raised their eyebrows at their former potions master, "I needed to check," Severus rolled his eyes. "From now on things will work differently than they had been before as you all know your contracts were individually based in areas you were interested in working or master/mistress ratings you were interested in gaining, if you wish you are still part of what is known as the 'Elite Guard' those whom are closest to the Alliance mainly though your presence as such will only be required on occasions where we shall be out in public or at a function."

"What about here?"

"There are guards as you know who are stationed here on a round the clock basis," Severus answered, "They will continue with that. We need to be careful though given though you are the closest to the Alliance to everyone else here you are new recruits new personal and without giving away the secret it needs to stay that way, so if you are asked or required to be who you were then you are still going to need to take your potions."

"We figured that much Sir," Fred grinned.

Severus nodded, "Also as difficult as it may be try not to act like you know the manor."

"Okay can we get to work now?"

Severus smirked, "Oh I believe you may all be headed for an introduction to the Alliance from your various superiors the information packets you all have will tell you where and when you are to report and who to, before you all leave though to start what I am sure will be entertaining and enlightening Remus asked to tell you that if anyone wishes to put forward their names for the upcoming trips to do so by the end of the day I am sure you all know where his office is by now, for now all I will say is good luck."

* * *

_Alliance Headquarters, London, 1:30pm._

"Anyone else starting to think this was a set up?"

"Rough morning?"

"Two hours on who the Alliance is and what they stand for, before being shown around the manor followed by having it drilled into our heads that 'you are not to go into that area unless specifically invited and if so you are to always be polite and respectful', they were pointing to Kay's bloody office."

There was soft laughter from around the table, "We got the same."

"You want bad? Try being a guard recruit."

"Yeah but at least you have Remus as your head."

Paul glanced around the area before clearing his throat, "We have incoming."

"So you are the newbies are you?"

"In all different areas, yeah."

"You know they have a special initiation for newbies…"

"What besting you in a duel again?"

"Is there a problem here?" Sirius voice cut into the conversation.

"Yes Sir Lord Black these new employees were being disrespectful."

Sirius glanced at the table seeing the narrowing of eyes from many of the group, "Is that so, well then perhaps you should all follow me."

"With pleasure," Paul growled standing up the table following suit.

Sirius held the door open to one of the meeting rooms before closing it, Paul placing wards upon it, "You know when we signed up for this none of them were around…"

Sirius laughed, "I know that and as hard as it might be for the moment ignore them, we all have plans in place to try and get you all up the ladder so to speak quicker you are just going to need to slug it out for a year."

"What options do we have to degage ourselves and go play first years?"

"Its day one guys you know the Alliance better than everyone out there but this was never going to be easy for any of you anyway I was coming to find you all as we have a job for you."

"That being?"

"A few more 'elite' guards need to be trained up."

* * *

_Alliance Manor, September 1__st__ 1996, 9:00am._

"Aren't you all mean to be you know where you belong and where we are paying you to be?" Michael grinned.

"Squirt you may hold a Lordship, you may technically be our boss…"

"Yeah, yeah I heard that you are just complaining continuously," Michael laughed.

"Anyway kid we are not here to talk to you but to them," Fred laughed nodding to the three newly appointed 'elite' guards who were about to start their fourth year.

"They have already been spoken to by Remus, Sirius, Severus, Bill, Eike and Kayleigh do you really think you have anything to add to it?"

George laughed, "Yeah a simple piece of advice."

"That being?"

"You have four more complete school years to get through your job is simple make sure he," Fred nodded to Michael, "Doesn't do anything stupid and always cover for his disappearance but do not make it obvious."

The three nodded slowly, "We are just watching out for him at school…"

"We know and chances are nothing will happen but to be on the safe side always listen to what is said and always watch your surroundings but most of all…"

"Most of all what?"

The twin grinned, "Play pranks, get detention…"

"And have a shit load of fun because when school ends things change."

* * *

"Last year," Kayleigh sat on the edge of the bed smiling.

"Yeah only NEWTs to get through," Samantha laughed sitting next to her, "I made my choice Kay the professors know who I am, I don't need anyone else."

Kayleigh sighed before nodding, "Any problems with Albus let me know."

"Why so you can rip him to shreds again?"

Kayleigh laughed softly, "Maybe just enjoy this year okay?"

"I will and Kay it won't be any different."

"It will be trust me you have no idea how weird it is sitting here knowing you are getting on a train shortly and I am not, for the first time in three years we all aren't going to be together."

"We still have Severus there and Minerva…"

"Lady Hogwarts might have to come spend some time there this year again…"

Samantha laughed nudging her friend, "Maybe but she has other things she needs to worry about like packing for Japan."

"Any problems though just let us know, you know we would all be there in a heart beat."

Samantha nodded, "I know but times were always going to change and think of it like this, your life will be a hell of a lot easier this year without needing to try and attend classes and everything else."

* * *

_Hogwarts Great Hall, 1__st__ September 1996, 7:00pm._

Severus sat in his chair watching as the students entered for the start of the welcoming feast the scowl upon his face, he made brief eye contact with the four remaining school aged Alliance members as they took their seats before he continued to look out over the hall, it was not until Minerva sat down and nudged him slightly with her arm that he turned his head, "What?"

"They are not going to walk in the door any minute," Minerva spoke quietly, "You only have four here you need to worry about."

"I know that," Severus almost snapped before sighing, "I have four here one on their way to Japan and another one back at the manor plus a scattered group of employees when they were all in one place it was easier."

Minerva gave a reassuring smile, "You also have Sirius, Remus, Bill, Kingsley and the Minister of Magic looking out for them just concentrate on those who are here and in three days you will have your weekly torment meeting," she ended with a smirk.

"Some things will never change," Severus growled earning himself a soft chuckle.

"Some things will not change but times do Severus."

Severus nodded, "That is one thing that this summer has shown us and I shall inform you now that times here will change in four years you will require a new potions professor."


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogue.

_Alliance Manor, 19__th__ June 2013._

"You can go in now, Sir."

Severus looked up from his seat, "Thank you Paul."

Paul smiled, "I should get back to my duties Sir, have a good day."

"You too," Severus nodded watching as the man walked away, a lot had changed over the past almost 18 years but one thing that had remained the same was the remarkable group of adults who now held their own families had remained friends that single group who were the first to come together and not let predigest stand in their way. And for the last almost 18 years they had stood by the Alliance side through war and peace, through scandals and through public trails but never once had their devotion faulted and never once would they allow anyone to say anything bad against the group, if someone had asked him 18 years ago if he would count a group of then students to be friends Severus would have laughed but the truth was they were friends and family as much as they were employees. Turning his attention to the dark haired boy who sat next to him Severus smiled, "Do you know something Septimus?"

"What Poppa?"

"We are about to go meet someone very special, someone that when you are older it will be your job to look after to make sure they are alright and to always stand by their side," Severus answered pulling himself to his feet, "And do you know something else?"

"No," Septimus shook his head jumping up and taking hold of the hand.

Severus smirked softly leading the boy to the partly closed door pushing it open, "The objective of the person you are about to meet is to…"

"Drive you insane?" Kayleigh smirked looking up from the bed her eyes sparkling as she cradled a small bundle in her arms.

"That too," Severus nodded moving over, "Does she have a name?"

Kayleigh smiled, "Beatrice Cassadia Katherine Kensiskikov."

"May I?" Seeing the nod Severus carefully took hold of the child before he crouched down so Septimus could see, "This is Beatrice Septimus, she is who you will always watch over and help, who will be a great friend to you."

"She's so small…" Septimus spoke in awe.

"She is now but one day she will grow up to be just like her Mother."

"Just like you will grow up to be like your Father," a voice spoke from the doorway, "May we come in?"

Kayleigh grinned seeing her friends standing there, "Well you cannot let Severus hog her all to himself."

There was soft laughter as Eike, Samantha, Natalie, Mark and Michael entered the room all moving directly to Severus, "Septimus why don't you find your Mother."

"okay," the boy smiled kissing Beatrice's forehead before leaving the door closing softly behind him.

"She's the last," Michael spoke quietly sitting down, "They will be us one day."

"Thank you for that morbid thought on a happy day," Eike rolled his eyes as Natalie carefully took hold of Beatrice.

"Do you think any of them will know of the life they are going to live and lead?" Samantha sat on the edge of the bed.

"We all turned out fine and had no idea of the life we would lead," Natalie grinned.

Eike laughed softly, "Yes but we all well all of us bar Severus had no idea who we were, it is going to be different for them."

"Well I don't know about you but my school life was a little screwed up," Michael snorted, "I had to deal with it for seven years."

"Your school life was not that bad," Severus shook his head.

"Recap Severus at the end of 7 years I had earned the most 'detentions' anyone had ever seen and that was with the professors knowing who I was in my last two years."

"Yes but detention was not actually detention," Michael laughed.

"Given you have been out of school for over ten years perhaps it is time to finally move on," Severus rolled his eyes while smirking.

"They are going to be fawned over when they go, it won't be like it was for us."

"Excuse me," Kayleigh growled, "Can we not be discussing sending them off to school yet she is only 8 hours old, I have 11 years before I need to worry about that!"

"I hear there is this great little school in New Zealand," Mark grinned, "One of the best in the world they say."

Kayleigh laughed softly before looking towards the door as someone knocked, "Come in."

"Excuse us Milady," Sirius smiled, "But they are needed downstairs."

"Does she have a name?" Bill asked stepping closer.

"Beatrice," Kayleigh answered, "Come in Remus."

"Sorry," the man smiled, "But people are getting a little antsy down there for an announcement."

Kayleigh laughed, "When aren't they?" Carefully getting out of the bed with Severus' help placing the fine silk robe on, "Well shall we?" she asked taking hold of her daughter again.

"After you," Sirius stepped to the side.

The group slowly made their way through the manor towards the front balcony the sounds of the crowd drifting in through the open doors, pausing by the door as everyone else walked out Kayleigh looked down into the small face, "Are you alright?" Remus asked softly stopping beside her.

Kayleigh looked up smiling, "I was just thinking that even though so many things have changed that one thing never has."

"That being?"

"This job has never gotten easier."

Remus laughed softly, "Did you expect it to?"

"No," Kayleigh shook her head looking back down into her daughters face, "If there is one thing I can teach you Beatrice it will be this, always have friends by your side and always listen to those who will advise you because without friends and without the advice I have received I would not be who I am today."

"Are you ready?" Sirius asked quietly approaching.

Kayleigh nodded looking up, "One thing though."

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Kayleigh smiled, "For everything because without you two and Bill I would not be who I am today," with the final words said Kayleigh stepped out onto the balcony joining her friends.

_-Fin-_

* * *

_AN: Well that's it guys, thank you to everyone who has followed this series and read through the stories. This and the previous chapter gave me grief, I kept changing my mind on how they would play out but after days of fiddling and changing them around I am happy with how it all ended and yes I did leave a big enough gap between the end of the last chapter and the Epilogue to come back to this story if I want. Once again thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed._


End file.
